Nowa miłość Sakury
by zajebiaszcza
Summary: Sakura po latach wraca do Konohy by wziąć udział w wielkim wydarzeniu: Prezentacji Metod Medycznych. Z powodu pewnych przyczyn Kakashi zostaje jej ochroniarzem... moja wizja ich miłości, oraz społeczności Konohy. Wporowadziłam kilka nowych postaci. Występują wulgaryzmy i opisy scen erotycznych
1. Rozdziały I-III

****_Jako, że jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, liczę na Wasze opinie,_

_z góry uprzedzam, że wprowadziłam parę nowych postaci, liczę jednak, że mimo wszystko nie zrazicie się już na samym początku. Występują również wulgaryzmy i opisy scen erotycznych (mam nadzieję, że udanych :) )_

_Zapraszam__ do czytania_

**Rozdziały I-III**

**Prolog**

Wiosna, przyroda w pełnym swym rozkwicie syci oczy soczystą zielenią, wiatr delikatnie muska czubki drzew a ptaki wyśpiewują swe codzienne trele…

Właśnie tego dnia do wioski powraca pewna młoda kobieta. Jej smukłą sylwetkę podkreślały krótkie, czarne szorty i oliwkowa bluzka na ramiączkach. Kabura na lewym udzie i kunai powyżej prawej kostki świadczyły, że nie jest zwykłą kobietą. Z różowych opadających na ramiona włosów przebijała srebrna opaska ze znakiem Konohy.

Gdy opuszczała swój dom była dzieckiem teraz powraca jako shinobi.

W wiosce Liścia maiła odbyć się coroczna „Prezentacja metod medycznych". Każda z wiosek wystawiała swych najlepszych medic-ninja do różnych konkurencji. Prezentacja miała za zadanie podzielenia się wiedzą medyczną, w rzeczywistości jednak chodziło tu o pokazanie która z wiosek ma najlepszy personel. Wiadomo przecież, że wtedy wioska otrzyma więcej zadań. Zwieńczeniem prezentacji był konkurs odbywający się w czwartym, ostatnim dniu Prezentacji. Właśnie z tej okazji młoda kobieta pojawiła się w wiosce.

- Tsunade-sama…

- Tak? - Godaime podniosła głowę znad dokumentów i popatrzyła na Shizune – o co chodzi?

- Już jest, przyszła, dopiero co…

- Wprowadź ją. – to mówiąc Piąta wstała z fotela i zbliżyła się do wchodzącej różowowłosej kobiety. – SAKURA. Nareszcie…

- Tsunade-sama – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i uścisnęła wyciągniętą dłoń swej byłej sensei.

- Jesteś, to dobrze, to bardzo dobrze…

- Tsunade-sama czy coś się stało, wezwałaś mnie tak nagle. Wiesz przecież że jeszcze tydzień i skończyłabym swój kurs i praktyki.

- Wiem, ale nie miałam innego wyboru.

- Dlaczego?

- Wiesz zapewne że w tym roku ma odbyć się w naszej wiosce „Prezentacja metod medycznych".

- Tak, ale przecież ja… sama mówiłaś że lepiej będzie jak pocze…

- Wiem co mówiłam! – mówiąc to Piąta potarła skronie – Wiem… ale mamy problem.

- Problem? Jaki problem?

- Eh… Wiadomo, że niesławną tradycją zawodów jest eliminacja najlepszych zawodników, otóż ktoś zaatakował niedawno drużynę z Konohy, dwie osoby są niezdolne do czegokolwiek co najmniej przez tydzień; przywódca grupy jest w śpiączce… nie mam nikogo innego kto nadawał by się na jego miejsce… z wyjątkiem ciebie.

- Ale ja… no… e… że mam KIEROWAĆ grupą medic-ninja?

- Mhm…

- Nie dam rady, ja.. dopiero kończę kurs…

- …zostało Ci tylko parę dni do wręczenia dyplomów….

-… jestem nieprzygotowana…

-…byłaś najlepsza w grupie…

-…a jeżeli coś się stanie…

-…umiesz się świetnie bronić…

-…nie chodzi o mnie…

-… Sakura – Tsunde położyła ręce na ramionach dziewczyny. – posłuchaj. Wiem, że się denerwujesz, ale wiem też że dasz sobie radę. Jesteś jedną z najlepszych medic-ninja, wiem bo sama cię uczyłam, byłaś na kursie i różnych szkoleniach w ciągu tych 3 lat. Potrafisz się też bronić, masz niezwykłą siłę i opanowanie… Dasz sobie radę.

- Tsunde-sama – wyszeptała dziewczyna – Wiesz przecież dobrze, że zrobię to o co mnie poprosisz. Ale… wiadomo już kto zaatakował drużynę Konohy?

Tsunde zdjęła ręce z ramion dziewczyny.

- Nie, ale zaatakowano nie tylko naszą drużynę… Rozmawiałam już z Kage innych wiosek. Uznaliśmy że każda drużyna będzie mieć przydzielone osoby do ochrony. Dodatkowo przywódcy, w tym ty, będą mieli prywatną ochronę.

- JA! Będę mieć ochroniarza?

- Mhm…

- Kogo… - przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść! - Tsunade odwróciła się w stronę otwieranych drzwi. Pierwszym co ujrzały obie była pomarańczowa okładka książki.

- Kakashi-sensei – zawołała Sakura. – czy to Kakashi-sens…

- Tak – przerwała jej Piąta, ale on nie jest już twoim nauczycielem J

- Sakura – Kakashi schował książeczkę do kieszeni- wróciłaś? Hmm… ee… no miło cię znowu widzieć, słyszałem o twoich sukcesach jako medycznej ninja…

Sakura zarumieniła się delikatnie – Dziękuję.

- No – powiedziała z uśmiechem Piąta - skoro już wszystko wiesz – zwróciła się do Sakury – idź do domu, odpocznij. Powiadomię cię o wszystkim. Kakashi – głos Tsunade nagle stwardniał i przybrał na sile – nie waż mi się spuszczać z niej oka.

- Tak jest!

- A teraz idźcie już, mam masę roboty z tymi zamachami.

**Rozdział I**

Szli razem ulicami Konohy, różowowłosa co jakiś czas dyskretnie przyglądała się swojemu „ochroniarzowi"

- Kakashi-sensei czy mogę o coś spy…

- Nie jestem już Twoim nauczycielem – uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Sakurę która zarumieniła się nieznacznie.

- E no tak… Kakashi… Piata mówiła, że masz nie spuszczać ze mnie oka… Ona… nie mówiła tego chyba dosłownie?

Kakashi przyjrzał się uważniej swojej byłej uczennicy

- Nie…

- Dzięki Bogu – uśmiechnęła się – a już myślałam że będziesz chodził za mną wszędzie i że będziemy razem mieszkać i… - zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziała

- Bo tak będzie – Kakashi uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- Ale sam powiedziałeś że…

- Dosłownie nie J będziesz mogła sama chodzić do łazienki (to chyba oczywiste) i chodzić po domu, w klinice podczas ćwiczeń będziesz pod stałą opieką grupy ANBU wraz ze swoją drużyną. Lecz po za tym będę zawsze miał na Ciebie oko

Sakura zaniemówiła i spuściła wzrok. Wróciła do wioski i stała się… więźniem?

„To nie potrwa długo, to dla mojego dobra" myślała, jednak myśl, że będzie mieszkać wraz ze swoim byłym nauczycielem niejako ją przerażała, jak nigdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Kakashi jest mężczyzną, co prawda dużo starszym, no i był jej byłym nauczycielem ale jednak jest MĘZCZYZNĄ.

„Jakoś nigdy nie zwróciłam uwagi na ten fakt, w sumie" – przyjrzała się ukradkiem towarzyszowi – „jest nawet przystojny, maska dodaje mu tajemniczości… O CZYM TY MYŚLISZ…. To twój były nauczyciel…" Teraz twarz Sakury dosłownie płonęła starała się jednak nie dać po sobie niczego poznać. „pokonywałam już większe trudności, przecież to tak jakby misja, tyle że w domu" zaczęła się uspokajać. Jednak jej nastrój nie uszedł uwadze Kakashiego „ Hmm… zdaje się że sytuacja nie jest jej na rękę, zmieszała się… ciekawe o czym myśli". Przyglądał się dziewczynie jeszcze przez chwilę „a jeśli to co o niej mówią jest prawdą, może być potężniejszym shinobi nawet od Piątej, stała się też piękną kobietą… STOP… Sakura, była uczennica mam się nią opiekować…".

- Ok Kakashi-sen… Kakashi, to gdzie mamy mieszkać – rumieniec którego z trudem się pozbyła ponownie zalał jej twarz. – NO chodzi o to…

Kakashi uśmiechnął się tylko – Według wskazówek Tsunade-sama, twój dom nie jest dobrym miejscem. Wiadomo że po powrocie do wioski zamieszkałbyś właśnie tam. Dlatego od tego momentu do uroczystości kończącej Pokaz wprowadzisz się do mnie… Chodź – szarowłosy pociągnął dziewczynę za rękę – weźmiesz trochę rzeczy z domu i idziemy.

Pokój w którym stali nie była zbyt duży ale odpowiadał właścicielowi, znajdowała się tu duża, wygodna kanapa, stolik i parę foteli. Okno wychodziło na ulicę. Przez otwarte drzwi naprzeciwko było widzieć sypialnię. Po lewej znajdowała się mała kuchnia.

- Em… nie jest to duże mieszkanie… możesz zająć moją sypialnię, a ja kimnę się na kanapie. Tu masz kuchnię, tam koło sypialni jest łazienka.

- Kakashi…

- Tak?

- Dziękuję za… za wszystko. Pójdę… pójdę się umyć…

- Oczywiście, przygotuję Ci coś do jedzenia przecież dopiero co wróciłaś. – Z uśmiechem przemaszerował do kuchni. Wkrótce dał się słyszeć brzęk garnków. Po chwili mężczyzna wysunął głowę z kuchni i spojrzał na Sakurę – idź się myć musisz być zmęczona, ręczniki są koło wanny.

Po chwili wahania różowowłosa ruszyła do łazienki, po drodze zostawiła torbę w sypialni. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia wyłożonego niebieskimi kafelkami pociągnęła delikatnie nosem

- Mm… - zamruczała - pachnie sensei'em.

Napuściła do wanny gorącej wody, wlała swój ulubiony płyn. Gdy piana sięgała krawędzi wanny wskoczyła do cieplutkiej wody.

W tym czasie Kakashi zdążył usmażyć jajecznicę (facet :P) i nakryć do stołu. Po pół godzinie zaczął zerkać w stronę łazienki.

- Co ona tam robi? SAKURA – gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi zastukał w drzwi i ponownie zawoła dziewczynę.

- Już… już – Sakura otworzyła drzwi i stanęła jak wryta, stała zaledwie dwa kroki od Kakashiego. Szlafrok przykleił się do jeszcze wilgotnego ciała dziewczyny, niektóre pasma różowych włosów upiętych w kok skręciło się delikatnie i przyległo do jej szyi, była zarumieniona po ciepłej kąpieli i pachniała jabłkowo-różanym płynem. Kakashi wytrzeszczył oczy na zjawiskowo piękną kobietę która właśnie wyłoniła się z łazienki „gdzie podziała się ta dziewczyna sprzed 3 lat?" Sakura zarumieniła się i zagarnęła poły szlafroka wiążąc go jeszcze ciaśniej.

- Z…araz p… przyjdę – wyjąkała i cofnęła się do łazienki. Po zamknięciu drzwi oparła się o nie i oddychała ciężko.

**Rozdział II…**

Sakura stała oparta o drzwi, jedną ręką ściskała klamkę, drugą miała nadal zaciśniętą na pasku szlafroka. „Ta sytuacja jest co najmniej dziwna… Jestem w wiosce niecałe 2 godziny a już tyle rewelacji… a obiecałam sobie że po NIM…" dziewczyna nagle posmutniała, wspomnienia zaczęły napływać słodko-gorzką falą. „Przestań się nad sobą użalać, skup się na zadaniu" poklepała się po policzkach i ubrała w czyste jeansowe szorty i czarną bluzkę.

Gdy weszła do kuchni zobaczyła parującą jajecznicę, starała się robić jak najmniej hałasu, usiadła na krawędzi krzesła i czekała uprzejmie na Kakashiego który czytał książkę nad swoim talerzem.

- Podsmażyłem – wskazał głową jajecznicę – zimna może być niestrawna.

- Dz...ziękuję – zarumieniła się delikatnie „czemu ja się wciąż rumienię?!"

„Słodko wygląda gdy się rumieni" pomyślał Kakashi „może zostało w niej coś z nieśmiałej dziewczynki :)"

- Gdy się kąpałaś przyszedł posłaniec od Tsunade. Proszę. – podał jej zwitek papieru. Dziewczyna nie przerywając jedzenia wyciągnęła po niego rękę.

- Denki – powiedziała z pełnymi ustami. Ich palce zetknęły się delikatnie. W tym momencie różowowłosa poczuła „iskrę". Przełknęła tak gwałtownie, że łzy nabiegły jej do oczu.

- Coś się stało – zapytał z uprzejmym zdziwieniem mężczyzna.

- Gorące – mówiąc to rozwinęła jednocześnie zwitek papieru, wiadomość była oczywiście zaszyfrowana ze względu na bezpieczeństwo.

„Ciekawe co teraz zro…"

- Prosi żebyśmy przyszli wieczorem, to znaczy ja ale ty musisz iść też jako mój OCHRONIARZ – mówiąc to wbiła w szarowłosego wzrok mówiący „nie-jestem-małym-dzieckiem" – mam poznać swoją drużynę i ustalić termin ćwiczeń, zostało nam półtora tygodnia a ja muszę poznać ich umiejętności, choć – tu znowu spojrzała na wiadomość – Tsunade mówi, że są to najlepsi medic-ninja, co jest oczywiste… hmm… będę musiała też znaleźć kogoś na zastępstwo tych dwóch zaatakowanych, nie wiadomo przecież czy zdążą wyzdrowieć a jeśli tak to w jakim stanie będą…

„Jest niesamowita" Kakashi z podziwem wpatrywał się kobietę siedzącą naprzeciwko niego „w jednej chwili zmieniła się ze wstydliwej dziewczynki w prawdziwą shinobi i medic-ninja, ledwo spojrzała na wiadomość a już zna jej treść, wie co zrobić z grupą…"

- …myślę, że codzienne ćwiczenia to minimum, zależy na jakim poziomie są pozostali…

„Oj Sakura, plotki o Tobie nie są wcale przesadzone."

- Ok., ok. pojąłem – różowowłosa przerwała swoje wywody w pół zdania. - masz już cały plan, teraz zjedz grzecznie do końca i idź się prześpij. Gdy odpoczniesz pójdziemy.

Zrobiła naburmuszoną minę niczym pięcioletnie dziecko, bąknęła „sama potrafię dbać o siebie", zjadła, podziękowała i poszła się położyć.

„Ciekawe jak tu spać, ten pokój jest przesycony NIM" nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy ze swojego zmęczenia, po wymyśleniu paru kąśliwych uwag na właściciela pokoju – usnęła, wtuliła twarz w poduszkę uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Goląc się Kakashi przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu obliczu

- I co się tak gapisz – zapytał sam siebie – niedługo stuknie ci trzydziestka, mieszkasz sam, zawsze byłeś oddany pracy, a wystarczyło parę chwil w obecności byłej uczennicy a zachowujesz się jak głupi nastolatek… ech… - spojrzał na zegarek - Sakura śpi już 3 godziny, na razie powinno jej starczyć, a Piąta nie lubi długo czekać. – Wytarł twarz ręcznikiem, założył maskę i ochraniacz i zbliżył się do drzwi sypialni „zapukać?", uchylił delikatnie drzwi i spojrzał na swoją lokatorkę. Łóżko znajdowało się pod oknem, przez nie zasłonięte do końca zasłony przebijało się pomarańczowe światło zachodzącego słońca. Promienie padały na odsłonięty brzuch i policzek śpiącej dziewczyny. Na twarzy malował się błogi spokój, lśniące włosy miała rozrzucone po całej poduszce. „Dwa razy, tego samego dnia" pomyślał zaskoczony Kakashi „jeśli ta zależność się utrzyma to albo padnę na zawał albo się na nią rzucę". Wycofał się cicho z pokoju i zamknął drzwi. „Zapukać, zdecydowanie". Załomotał pięścią w drzwi, a by mieć pewność, że dziewczyna się obudzi krzyknął:

- Sakura? Mogę wejść?

- ProoOOszę – odpowiedziała ziewając.

- Wstawaj musimy już iść…

- Mhm… już już – powiedziała zaspana i przetarła lekko otwarte oczy.

- Zrobić ci kawy?

- Nie… później nie będę mogła spać w nocy, już idę. – wyskoczyła z łóżka jednym, sprężystym ruchem. – Lecę na chwilkę do łazienki i ruszamy.

Umyła twarz, pociągnęła delikatnie błyszczykiem lekko spierzchnięte usta i przyczesała włosy.

- Idziemy.

**Rozdział III…**

Był letni wieczór, księżyc dopiero rozpoczynał swą nocną wędrówkę, na zachodzie widać jeszcze było pomarańczowo-czerwone nitki, znak po zachodzącym słońcu, znak po kolejnym pracowitym dniu.

Kakashi i Sakura podążali ku siedzibie Piątej na spotkanie z drużyną medic-ninja Konohy. Dziewczyna z każdym krokiem robiła się coraz bardziej niespokojna, ruszała chaotycznie rękoma, wykręcała palce i przygryzała wargi.

- Denerwujesz się?

- Nie w ogóle – warknęła z ironią – nie było mnie w wiosce trzy lata, nie wiem czy ktoś mnie pamięta, nie wiem nic o aktualnych medic-ninja, nie znam wyposażenia wioski, nie wiem jak mam kierować grupą, przecież mogą tam być starsi ode mnie. Ja… ja… a jeśli ich zawiodę, jeśli zawiodę drużynę… wioskę… Tsunade-sama… jeśli zawiodę SIEBIE. – jej ton z każdą chwilą robił się coraz bardziej płaczliwy.

- Sakura – odrzekł ze zdziwieniem szarowłosy – TY płaczesz?

- Nie idioto! Mam oczy w mokrym miejscu – wycierając oczy rękom sama parsknęła na tą dziecinną odzywkę.

- Przecież jeszcze niedawno siedziałaś u mnie w kuchni i planowałaś co zrobić.

- Tak ale tamto było czysto teoretycznie, teraz zdaję sobie sprawę z powagi tego zadania, wiem ze Piąta mi ufa i wierzy we mnie ale…

- Ja też w Ciebie wierzę. – Sakura odwróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę.

- Ale czemu?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i spojrzał z błyskiem w oku na towarzyszkę

- Tak, po prostu…

Weszli do jasno oświetlonego gabinetu Tsunade. Z wyjątkiem Piątej która stała przy oknie i rozmawiającej z nią Shizune obecne były trzy osoby. Wysoka dziewczyna o długich jasnych blond włosach podbiegła z uśmiechem na twarzy do wchodzących.

- Sakura? – Ino rzuciła się przyjaciółce na szyję – a więc jednak twoje wielkie czoło postanowiło wrócić do wioski.

- Zamknij się Ino-świnio – odpowiedziała ze wzruszeniem różowowłosa.

- Tak to się wita przyjaciółkę? Nie odpisałaś na ostatni list a teraz obrzucasz mnie wyzwiskami? – zwróciła się do przyjaciółki z żartobliwymi wyrzutami, jednocześnie podając rękę Kakashiemu – Cześć.

- Nie odpisałam bo następnego dnia miałam wyruszyć w drogę – zerkała teraz przez ramię Ino na dwóch mężczyzn w głębi pokoju którzy przyglądali się im ciekawie. Ino odwróciła się i poszła za wzrokiem Sakury

- Chodź przedstawię cię – chwyciła dziewczynę za rękę i podeszła do wysokiego bruneta ze szramą na lewym policzku.

- Sakura ten olbrzymi typ to Masaru Yumeka, jest bardzo silny, chociaż – popatrzyła na Sakurę z ukosa – nie wiem czy dałby Ci radę :) nie przeraź się jego miny on tylko tak groźnie wygląda.

- Masaru? To oznacza „zwycięstwo" tak? Miło mi cię poznać.

Olbrzym uśmiechnął się i uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę „szefowej"

- Mnie także. Ino ma rację proszę się mnie nie bać, jestem łagodny jak baranek… kiedy trzeba – powiedział z figlarnym błyskiem w oku, Sakura odpowiedziała mu promiennym uśmiechem.

- Ten tutaj – Ino podeszła do 30kilkuletniego mężczyzny o białych włosach zaczesanych w kucyk. – To Shigeru Naoki, nie zrażaj się jego widokiem tak naprawdę jest jednym z najlepszych specjalistów – widok Shigeru mógł rzeczywiście wprowadzić kogoś postronnego w błąd, oprócz związanych włosów, miał dwa złote kolczyki w prawym uchu, na odsłoniętych przedramionach oprócz znaku shinobi z Konohy miał wytatuowane dziwne znaki. Oprócz tego na lewej ręce od nadgarstka do łokcia po wewnętrznej stronie ciągnęły się dwie linijki jakiegoś tekstu. Wyglądał raczej na łobuza czy motocyklistę niż na wykwalifikowanego medic-ninja.

Sakura uśmiechnęła się i podała mężczyźnie rękę.

- Słyszałam o tobie zanim opuściłam wioskę, wszystkie dziewczynki w szpitalu wzdychały gdy o tobie mówiły.

- Tak buntownicy budzą podziw – uśmiechnął się i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń.

- OK. – rozległ się krzyk Tsunade – skoro się już zapoznaliście usiądźcie – mówiąc to sama zajęła miejsce przy okrągłym stole – mamy parę spraw do omówienia. Kakashi Ty też. – gdy usiedli zmierzyła wszystkich raz jeszcze groźnym wzrokiem. – Jak wiecie sytuacja nie jest za wesoła. Poprzedni dowódca oddziału Daiki jest w śpiączce. Nie wiadomo też co będzie z Hiroshi'm i Megumi. Może zdarzyć się tak, że nie zdążą wrócić do zdrowia przed turniejem. Daiki'ego zastąpi Sakura. Wyjaśniłam wam już swoje powody tej decyzji. – zmierzyła resztę drużyny groźnym wzrokiem – jest świetnie przeszkolona i ufam, że da sobie radę a wy jej w tym pomożecie – na te słowa wszyscy gorliwie pokiwali głowami co ułagodziło gniew Piątej. – Zostaje jednak sprawa dwóch pozostałych członków. Mam tu… – wyciągnęła rękę w którą Shizune momentalnie wcisnęła teczkę. - … parę danych o młodych, obiecujących medyków Konohy. Przejrzałam je i zdecydowałam się na – tu wyciągnęła z teczki dwa życiorysy ze zdjęciami. – Pannę Reiko Aoi… z tego co tu piszą wynika, że miała już okazję wypróbować swoje zdolności na polu bitwy. To dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Będziecie musieli pokazać swoje umiejętności w podobnych okolicznościach – podała życiorys siedzącej na lewo Sakurze. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się zdjęciu Reiko. Pierwszym co uderzało w twarzy Aoi były duże, niesamowicie błękitne oczy (aoi=niebieski). Była dobrze zbudowaną szatynką z długimi włosami. Sprawiała wrażenie miłej osoby. Sakura przejrzała jej dane, miała niecałe 23 lata, szkoliła się w innych wioskach, znała się także na lecznictwie ziołowym.

- Drugą osobą jest pewnie chłopak, Sakura powinnaś go znać był jakiś czas na tych samych kursach co Ty, ma 19 lat. Ma przybyć do Konohy najpóźniej jutro wieczorem. Nazywa się Arashi… - Sakura drgnęła, kartka którą trzymała w ręku opadła na stół, jej serce zaczęło bić jak szalone, podniosła powoli wzrok na Piątą.

- Jak… jak on się nazywa – wyszeptała zdrętwiałymi wargami. Nikt z siedzących nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że coś niepokojącego dzieje się z dziewczyną z wyjątkiem Kakashiego który przyglądał jej się cały czas. Teraz ze zdumieniem obserwował jak dziewczyna blednie z minuty na minutę.

- Jak? Nazywa się Arashi…, Arashi Takanobu.

Sakura westchnęła ciężko, prawie żałośnie, jak dziecko gdy zaczyna płakać, jej oczy po raz drugi tego dnia napełniły się łzami. Wyszeptała tylko

- Takanobu – i ukryła twarz w dłoniach.


	2. Rozdziały IV-VI

**Rozdział IV**

Wszyscy zamarli i spojrzeli zdziwieni na Sakurę. Zapadła długa niezręczna cisza. Przez otwarte okna w gabinecie słychać było nawoływania matek na swe pociechy bawiące się jeszcze na dworze. Dzienny gwar zamienił się w cichy wieczór.

Nowy zespół różowowłosej wymieniał pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenia.

- Sakura… - głos Piątej przerwał ciszę – Sakura? Co się stało? – jej ton odbiegał od codziennego, przyzwyczajonego do wydawania rozkazów; był ciepły, dało się w nim wyczuć troskę. – Jeśli chcesz o tym poro…

- N…nie… - dziewczyna nagle poderwała głowę. – wszystko w porządku… w porządku – jej oczy były nadal czerwone choć na twarzy nie było widać łez. Kakashi ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że coś się zmieniło. Obserwował Sakurę od chwili jej przybycia do wioski. Widział jej twarz gdy się śmiała, gdy była przerażona i zmieszana. Mógł czytać z wyrazu jej twarzy jak z otwartej księgi. Teraz jej oblicze było nieprzeniknione, jakby założyła kamienną maskę. Jej niepewność i resztki strachu ulotniły się, w oczach pojawił się błysk; żądza walki i nowe postanowienie, ale także odległe wspomnienie smutku i straty. Dłonie zacisnęła w pięści, wyprostowała się i ku zdumieniu Kakashiego przemówiła donośnym, dźwięcznym głosem, nie drżał, nie wyrażał emocji:

- Myślę, że tą sprawę mamy już z głowy. Teraz trzeba pomyśleć o naszych treningach. Z tego co zdążyłam tu przeczytać – postukała palcem w teczki na stole - jesteście wyśmienicie wyszkoleni. Chodzi tu jednak o naszą pracę zespołową, chcę żeby każdy z nas wiedział czego może spodziewać się po kompanie, w czym ten może mu pomóc, w czym sam może być pomocny. A także jak wygląda wasza obrona i umiejętności w walce. Myślę, że codzienne ćwiczenia to minimum… - rozejrzała się po twarzach zebranych. – Tsunade-sama… zgadzasz się?

- Oczywiście, teraz to Ty rządzisz.

- Dobrze – skinęła głową i podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. – Zatem jutro o godzinie 9.00 spotykamy się w klinice, Tsunade-sama czy będę mogła korzystać z mojego starego gabinetu i przylegających do niego sal?

- Tak oczywiście, wszystko będzie gotowe.

- Świetnie. Więc jutro Klinika Konohy, mój gabinet jest na pierwszym piętrze, sala 5. Dziękuję za to spotkanie, miło mi było was poznać – skłoniła się lekko i wszyła zza stołu kierując się do drzwi. – wybaczcie ale musze się położyć, dopiero dziś wróciłam. Dobranoc. – mówiąc to wyszła z gabinetu. Siedzący przy stole nie poruszyli się. Teraz i oni zauważyli zmianę w zachowaniu Sakury, gdy tu wchodziła była całkiem inna a teraz?

- KAKASHI – krzyk Tsunade wyrwał wszystkich z letargu. – Masz ją ochraniać! BIEGNIJ ZA NIĄ!

Szarowłosy choć najwcześniej zauważył zmiany w zachowaniu dziewczyny nadal siedział na swym miejscu. Gdy dotarło do niego to co powiedziała Tsunade wstał jak oparzony i wybiegł za różowowłosa.

Nie było mu wesoło, oj nie. Miły zmierzch zmienił się w burzliwy wieczór. Szukał Sakury odkąd wybiegła z gabinetu Tsunade, czyli już z jakieś pół godziny temu.

„Jeśli coś jej się stanie… nie, nie myśl tak, po prostu pomyśl". Do tej pory biegał wzdłuż uliczek koło siedziby Hokage. Nie mogła przecież być daleko. Rozpadało się na dobre, zaczęło się błyskać. „Niech to cholera, co jej się tak nagle stało?". Kakashi postanowił sprawdzić czy czasem Sakura nie wróciła do jego mieszkania, może już czeka na niego. Biegnąc w stronę swojej kawalerki minął ulicę przy której stał dom dziewczyny. Przebiegł parę metrów i zatrzymał się nagle „A jeśli on? Nie! Ostrzegałem ją" Wolał jednak to sprawdzić. Z tego już miejsc widać było, że nikt nie stoi w pobliżu drzwi jego mieszkania. Odwrócił się gwałtownie, krople błota ochlapały mu twarz, otarł je niecierpliwym gestem dłoni i ruszył z powrotem do uliczki którą niedawno mijał.

Kakashi przyjrzał się domowi, nie zauważył nic szczególnego. Wszedł po cichu, nie było tak ciemno jak się to wydawało z zewnątrz, co jakiś czas pokój wypełniał się oślepiającym światłem, wtedy Kakashi zobaczył parę kunai przywiązanych linkami tuż nad podłogową listwą. Przypatrzył się podłodze i stwierdził że wszystkie linki zostały unieszkodliwione. „Jacyś amatorzy, pewnie nie spodziewali się jej tak wcześnie". Kunaie potwierdziły pogłoski o atakach na medic-ninja, dla szarowłosego było to także potwierdzenie obecności dziewczyny. Przeszukał pomieszczenia na parterze. Znalazł ją w salonie, siedziała niedbale na podłodze ściskając rękoma butelkę.

- Sakura? – dziewczyna nie odezwała się, nie spojrzała nawet na zbliżającego się mężczyznę. Ten stanął nad nią i pociągnął nosem

- Ty pijesz?!

- Phy – parsknęła i uśmiechnęła się z drwiną, nie powiedziała jednak nic tylko przyłożyła gwint butelki do ust i wypiła trochę płynu. Otarła wargi rękawem. Nie skrzywiła się gdy ogień przepłynął przez jej gardło. Kakashi wziął jej butelkę zanim odstawiła ja na podłogę i powąchał zawartość „mocne", odrzucił ją daleko. Ciszę pokoju przerwał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła.

- Co ty wyprawiasz – powiedział Kakashi kucając przed nią – co ty najlepszego wyprawiasz?!

Powoli uniosła głowę i spojrzała na mężczyznę.

- Ja? Biegam nie widzisz… - odparła kpiąco

- Sakura mówię poważnie…

- …jestem pełnoletnia… – powiedziała spokojnie

- Nie o to tu chodzi!

- W takim razie o co?- zapytała ostro i wbiła wzrok w jego oczy. – o co?

- Czemu pijesz? Czemu tu? CZEMU TERAZ!

- Nie myśl sobie, że zastraszysz mnie krzykiem – powiedziała wzburzona. – Nie myśl sobie… nie wyobrażaj sobie, że jesteś niewiadomo kim.

- To ma związek z tym chłopakiem? – Sakura zamilkła, jej oddech przyśpieszył.

- Chodzi o tego Takanobu tak? – dziewczyna poderwała się gwałtownie, chciała go wyminąć i uciec. – O nie! – zawołał Kakashi i złapał ją wpół – nie tym razem – podrzucił ją delikatnie złapał za ramiona tak by mogła patrzeć mu w twarz. – A teraz powiedz…

Patrzyła na niego z nienawiścią – Nie – syknęła – puść!

Przyglądał się jej uważnie. – O co tu chodzi – powtórzył pytanie.

- PUŚĆ MNIE! Nic ci nie powiem! Nic! NIC! – próbowała się wyrwać z uścisku jego muskularnych ramion, wierciła się, próbowała uderzyć go w twarz. Szarowłosy był na to przygotowany, odchylił głowę do tyłu, jej palce chwyciły jednak maskę która opadał mu na szyję. Opuściła rękę i popatrzyła na jego twarz nie osłoniętą maską. Nie mogła jednak tego robić dłużej gdyż Kakashi przyciągnął ją gwałtownie i pocałował mocno w usta, iskra którą poczuła rano gdy zetknęły się ich palce były niczym w porównaniu z tym. Pocałunek palił jej wargi bardziej niż pita chwilę temu sake. Nie trwał jednak długo, skończył się tak nagle jak się zaczął. Kakashi przeszywał ją jeszcze chwilę wzrokiem w końcu puścił mówiąc – Słuchaj, nie wiem… sama widzisz że ktoś chce rozbić turniej od środka atakując drużyny – kiwnęła głową – mam cię chronić. – znów kiwnięcie – Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał, nie chcesz nie mów. Proszę… nie ja wymagam żebyś nigdy więcej tak mi znikała. Jeśli będziesz chciała kiedyś pogadać na ten temat…

- Dobrze. – powiedziała już spokojniej i w tej chwili na moment jej kamienna maska opadała, błysk oświetlił jej twarz ukazując wszystkie uczucia: zaskoczenia, smutku, cierpienia i ukrytej radości.

Spojrzała w poznaczone kroplami deszczu okno.

- Czy wiesz że „Arashi" znaczy „burza"? – spytała cicho. W tej samej chwili maska wróciła na swoje miejsce.

**Rozdział V**

Obudził ją zapach kawy który rozchodził się po całym mieszkanku. Z wysiłkiem otworzyła oczy i ponownie je zamknęła. Świat na zewnątrz zwariował. Kręcił się, wirował. Spróbowała ponownie. Uderzyła ją jaskrawość barw. Co gorsza - poczuła zapach jedzenia który ponownie rzucił ją na poduszki.

- I na co mi to było? – westchnęła. Nie pamiętała jak znalazła się w sypialni. Nie pamiętała czy przyszła tu sama czy przyniósł ją Kakashi… Kakashi… ostatnim co pamiętała było to, że znajduje się w opuszczonym rodzinnym domu z butelką sake… i on przyszedł… rozmawiał z nią… NIE, oni się kłócili i wtedy… ona go chyba uderzyła…jego twarz, przecież widziała jego twarz a wtedy… wtedy on… dotknęła dłonią ust… czy on ją pocałował? Czy też przyśniło jej się. Nie wiedziała, mogła się domyślać, przypuszczać. A może wymyśliła to sobie? Może natłok wrażeń i wypity alkohol przywołał tą senną marę? Może to jej ukryte… Nie… nie… nie… Z wysiłkiem spojrzała na stojący w pobliżu zegarek… 7.15. Spać… potrzebuje snu. Już zamykała ponownie oczy i odpływała w niebyt gdy nagle podniosła się gwałtownie na łóżku. Przemogła mdłości i ból głowy. Przecież była umówiona ze swoją drużyną na 9.00. Wstała z łóżka zachwiała się lekko, lecz jej determinacja była silniejsza.

- Przecież to nie pierwszy raz – uśmiechnęła się do siebie wspominając szalone zabawy podczas wolnych dni. A że na szkoleniach było ich niewiele często całe grupy pojawiały się na zajęciach na kacu – większym lub mniejszym :P . Chwyciła ubranie i poszła pod prysznic.

Zapukał lekko do je drzwi, gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi wszedł. Łóżko było puste i rozesłane z łazienki dochodził odgłos prysznica.

- Wstała – uśmiechnął się i podszedł do szafki stawiając na niej szklankę wody i dwie aspiryny. „Ok. czas na małą rozgrzewkę".

Potwornie chciało jej się pić. Ubierała się szybko marząc o kubku mocnej, czarnej kawy. Po wejściu do pokoju spostrzegła szklankę wody i dwie aspiryny, uśmiechnęła się z zażenowaniem. Podeszła do szafki i chciwie wypiła płyn. Od razu poczuła się lepiej.

„Ok. mam jeszcze ponad godzinkę". Wzięła pustą szklankę i wyszła z pokoju. Gdy zamknęła drzwi stanęła jak wryta i wpatrywała się w Kakashiego. Mężczyzna wisiał w powietrzu, no może nie całkiem. Pod zgiętymi kolanami przechodził drążek na którym wisiał, był w samym podkoszulku i ćwiczył. Ale jak to nazwać? Przecież nie skłonami, bo podnosił się do góry, to wyglądało jakby robił brzuszki w powietrzu. Dziewczyna patrzyła zafascynowana na grę mięśni które widoczne były mimo podkoszulka. Przeniosła wzroku na twarz szarowłosego i ponownie zaparło jej dech. Był bez maski. Przypatrywała mu się dłuższą chwilę i stwierdziła, że jest niezmiernie przystojnym mężczyzną. „Chować taką twarz pod maską to grzech." pomyślała. I wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że widziała już tą twarz. Wczoraj. W nocy. Kiedy on… „a więc to prawda".

- Dzień dobry – powiedziała cicho.

- Sakura – Odchylił głowę i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny. – Dzień dobry. W kuchni jest jeszcze ciepła kawa. Jeśli masz ochotę na coś do jedzenia nie krępuj się. Zaraz skończę.

Różowowłosa uśmiechnęła się i siknęła głową. Gdy patrzyła na uśmiechniętą twarz Kakashiego ciarki przebiegły jej po plecach. „Gdy się uśmiecha wygląda jeszcze młodziej. W sumie ile on może mieć lat" myślała zmierzając do kuchni, zerknęła raz jeszcze w jego stronę „na pewno jest po dwudziestce, hmm… sama dałabym mu z 26-27 lat".

W kuchni zapach jedzenia ponownie podrażnił jej zmysł powonienia powodując lekkie zawroty głowy. „Tylko kawa" pomyślała sięgając po kubek.

Równo o 8.45 wyszli z domu. Dzień nie zapowiadał się najlepiej. Nadchodziły ciemne chmury a na ulicach nadal było widać ślady wczorajszej burzy. Szli obok siebie nie rozmawiając. Kakashi zajęty był czytaniem książki a Sakura myślała co powinna najpierw omówić z grupą. Gdy byli w połowie drogi do kliniki poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Odwróciła się dyskretnie ale nie zauważyła nikogo.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytał Kakashi chowając książeczkę.

- Wydawało mi się… nie ważne.

Ruszyli dalej, nie uszli jednak jeszcze pięciu kroków gdy Sakura poczuła silne uderzenie w bok.

- Cofnij się – krzyknął szarowłosy odbijając lecący kunai który miał trafić w dziewczynę. Jednak z ukrycia nadlatywały już kolejne. Sakura szybko zorientowała się w sytuacji. Uchyliła się w ostatniej chwili przed nadlatującym kunai'em weszła jednak na linię lotu kolejnego. Myśląc trzeźwo jak przystało na shinobi chwyciła sztylet i odrzuciła z niezmierną siłą w kierunku z którego nadleciał. Chcą uniknąć dalszych ataków wskoczyła na drzewo jednocześnie obserwując okolice,. Ukryty napastnik musiał się już ulotnić. Atak skończył się tak nagle jak się zaczął. Kakashi także rozejrzał się raz jeszcze, gdy odwrócił się szukając Sakury ta dosłownie wylądowała mu przed oczami.

- Możemy uznać że poranną dawkę adrenaliny mamy z głowy – zapytała z lekką kpiną w głosie.

- Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie. Ten dzieciak chyba myślał, że jestem delikatną panienką która przestraszy się paru ostrych narzędzi. Przeliczył się, potrzeba czegoś lepszego, żeby się mnie pozbyć…

- Sakura – rzekł poważnie Kakashi – to wcale nie jest śmieszne…

- Oj no wiem przecież, ale nie możemy przecież panikować za każdym razem. Od tego można popaść w paranoje... Nie można jednak za bardzo sobie pobłażać, - jej głos zmienił się, stał się bardziej przytłumiony, jakby odległy - bo gdy spodziewamy się tego najmniej nadchodzi atak który… - nagle zamilkła a w jej oczach pojawił się smutek. – Idziemy? – zapytała raźno po chwili – nie mogę się spóźnić. Jak to będzie wyglądało.

Kakashi przyjrzał się jej uwarzenie „wciąż mnie zaskakuje, jest inna niż kiedyś".

Pod kliniką Konohy stała namiętnie całująca się para. Sakura już z daleka rozpoznała długie blond włosy swojej przyjaciółki Ino. „Takiej to dobrze" pomyślała. Podchodząc bliżej Kakashi chrząknął znacząco dając parze czas na powrót do rzeczywistości. Yamanaka zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła do nadchodzących, Shikamaru podniósł rękę

- Hej! Zostałem przydzielony waszej drużynie do ochrony – wyjaśnił.

- No widzę, że Ino bardzo się podoba ta twoja ochrona – powiedziała ze śmiechem Sakura.

Yamanaka uśmiechnęła się promiennie do chłopaka który mruczał pod nosem „jakie to kłopotliwe".

Dziewczyny ruszyły przodem. Ino załapała swoją przyjaciółkę pod ramię i zapytała szeptem:

- To co Sakura? Skoro jesteś już w wiosce i to szybciej niż myślałaś to przyjdziesz na ślub?

- W końcu się zdecydowaliście – zapytała z radością różowowłosa.

- Mhm – przytaknęła.

- Przecież wiesz że do ciebie zawsze bym przyszła nawet gdybym była nadal na kursach. TAK SIĘ CIESZĘ. - uściskała przyszłą pannę młodą.

- Dzięki – szepnęła Ino a Sakura zobaczyła w jej oczach łzy radości.

**Rozdział VI**

Weszli do starego gabinetu Sakury. Wszystko stało na swoim miejscu jak trzy lata temu. Ktoś musiał jednak tu posprzątać i wywietrzyć pomieszczenie. Pokoik nie był czymś wyjątkowym, jednak w małych drobiazgach można było wyczuć kobiecy smak. Na biurku stała oprawiona w ramkę stara fotografia drużyny siódmej.

- Rozgość się a ja zaparzę kawę. Mamy jeszcze 15 minut zanim przyjdzie reszta. Chcę się upewnić jak wyglądają sąsiadujące sale i szklarnie z ziołami.

Kakashi skinął głową i rozejrzał się.

- Ten gabinet miałaś już trzy lata temu?

- Mhm…

Spojrzał na dziewczynę z podziwem.

- Miałaś wtedy… 16 lat, i już leczyłaś ludzi?

- Nie były to ciężkie przypadki – powiedziała Sakura otwierając drzwi do sąsiadującej sali i przyglądając się jej. – Zwykłe zranienia. Większość czasu spędzałam na pracy papierkowej. Uczyłam się tu także po tym jak rodzice odeszli. – po raz pierwszy od powrotu wspomniała o swoich rodzicach. - Tsunade twierdziła, że potrzebny mi spokój, tu wiąż ktoś miał mnie na oku. Zresztą nie bawiłam tu długo, jakiś czas potem zdecydowałam się na kursy w innych wioskach. Ok. myślę że może być.

Po 15 minutach zjawili się wszyscy. Shigeru wracał prosto z dyżuru, w fartuchu wyglądał bardziej „cywilizowanie" niż wczoraj, wkrótce po nim zjawił się Masaru. Ino wbiegła do pokoju po obchodzie swoich pacjentów i wydyszała:

- Wiecie już?

- Co takiego?

- Ta Reiko też ma teraz przyjść. Widziałam ją w korytarzu. Shizune, prosiła żeby zaczekać na nią. I ten cały Takanobu też już jest.

Sakurze zadrżały ręce.

- Miał być dopiero wieczorem… - „cholera jasna" pomyślała „myślałam że choć to jedno spotkanie odbędzie się normalnie, a teraz…"

Nie dokończyła swojej myśli gdyż rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę wejść – powiedziała mocnym głosem który był całkowitym przeciwieństwem jej skołatanych nerwów. Do gabinetu weszła wysoka dziewczyna. Nie wyglądała na swoje 23 lata. Długie, czarne i proste włosy nosiła luźno spięte, ubrana była w czarne bojówki i podkoszulek. Nosiła też wyposażenie normalnej shinobi. Skinęła przyjaźnie głową i uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich. Zaczęła też coś mówić ale Sakura tego nie słyszała. Była wpatrzona w wchodzącego do pokoju dziewiętnastolatka.

Nie zmienił się odkąd widziała go rok temu. Był wysoki, nieco za długie brązowe włosy wchodziły mu na równie brązowe oczy. Uśmiechał się równie przyjaźnie jak Reiko, jednak Sakura która patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną radości, strachu i wstydu dostrzegła że jego oczy nie odzwierciedlają tego uśmiechu. Były inne niż kiedyś. Niegdyś patrzyły na nią z braterskim uczuciem i podziwem teraz były zimne i bez wyrazu. Gdy napotkał wzrok zielonookiej nieznacznie drgnęła mu lewa powieka, jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze zimniejsze a usta wykrzywiły się teraz w cynicznym półuśmiechu który przypomniał raczej grymas bólu. Sakura otrząsnęła się w chwili gdy Aoi podeszła do niej z wyciągniętą ręką;

- Reiko Aoi, a ty to Sakura Haruno tak? – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

- Tak – odrzekła dziewczyna witając się z nową. – miło cię poznać, cieszę się że postanowiliście wesprzeć nasz zespół. – mówiąc to spojrzała także na Arashi'ego.

Chłopak skinął jej głową jak i całej reszcie.

- Ok. na razie musi nam to wystarczyć, nie możemy marnować czasu. Postanowiłam spotkać się z wami by poznać wasze zdolności…

Spotkanie trwało, co jakiś czas po gabinecie czy salach w których znajdowała się nowa drużyna krążyli ANBU w swych maskach. Sakura obserwując swą nową grupę była bardzo zadowolona, nie spodziewała się tak dobrych wyników na pierwszym spotkaniu. Nadal czuła lekką konsternacje gdy widziała jak wszyscy wykonują jej polecenia.

- Jak na pierwszy raz wystarczy – powiedziała koło 14.00. – Nie mogę was przemęczyć. Widzę, że Tsunade dokonała trafnego wyboru i mam nadzieję, że nadal będzie nam się tak dobrze współpracować.

Ogólnym gwarem i śmiechem potwierdzili jej nadzieje. Ino wybiegła chwilę potem tłumacząc się „nagłym spotkaniem". Shigeru postanowił zapoznać nową koleżankę Reiko z wioską. Wychodząc skinęli Sakurze głową. Masaru wyszedł krótko po nich.

Różowowłosa stwierdziła właśnie, że jest sama w gabinecie z Arashi'm, Kakashi znajdował się w sali obok - rozmawiał z paroma ANBU. Chciała opuścić pokój jakoś naturalnie, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń Takanobu. Po schowaniu wszystkich dokumentów ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Już myślała, że się udało gdy czyjaś ręka zagrodziła jej wyjście.

- Chyba nie uciekasz przede mną nee-chan? – jego głos był lekko ochrypły. Dziewczyna zorientowała się, że przecież w ogóle się dziś nie odzywał.

- Nie zmieniłaś się za wiele. – kpiący uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy. Sakura spojrzała nerwowo na drzwi sąsiedniej sali. Chłopak podążył za jej wzrokiem a później spojrzał na nią lekceważąco z góry. Nachylił się do jej ucha i szepnął:

- Uważaj siostrzyczko bo nadejdzie dzień kiedy twojego goryla zabraknie a wtedy nie umkniesz tak łatwo. – na te słowa dziewczyna zesztywniała cała.

- Wciąż mnie nienawidzisz?

- Nienawidzę? Nie… nie nienawidzę cię… - szepnął, a zaraz później dokończył jeszcze ciszej – ja po prostu nie mogę znieść, że tak bezkarnie chodzisz sobie po ziemi… - po tych słowach obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza do wyjścia.

Chwilę później do gabinetu wszedł Kakashi, Sakura stała nadal przy drzwiach wpatrując się w sylwetkę odchodzącego chłopaka.

- Sakura? Czy wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – odpowiedziała cicho. – chyba tak.

- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej, coś ci jest?

- Nie, myślę, że to z niewyspania…

Mimo jej zapewnień przeczuwał, że coś jest nie tak. Spojrzał także na sylwetkę odchodzącego chłopaka i pomyślał, że ta cała sytuacja jest bardziej skomplikowana niż myślał na początku. „Może trzeba porozmawiać z Ino, jest jej przyjaciółką…"

Sakura pomyślała, że musi idiotycznie wyglądać stojąc tak w drzwiach w bezruchu. Ruszyła powoli korytarzem a za nią jej ochroniarz.

- Muszę iść do Tsunade złożyć raport z postępów – powiedziała po chwili milczenia dziewczyna.

- Ok. w tym czasie pójdę załatwić parę swoich spraw.

Odprowadził ją do Piątej zapewniając, że wróci za pół godziny. Tsunade odprowadziła go groźnym wzrokiem i zwróciła się do podopiecznej:

- No to dawaj, jak sobie radzicie…

W tym czasie Kakashi szukał Ino. Chciał się dowiedzieć czy wie co może tak działać na jej przyjaciółkę.

- Niestety nie – mówiła Yamanaka 10 minut później.

- Na początku myślałem, że to jej były czy coś.

- Nie, na pewno nie. Chociaż…

- ?

- Wiem, że zaraz na początku, gdy opuściła wioskę spotykała się z kimś. Pisała o tym w listach. Krótko po jej 18nastych urodzinach przestała o nim pisać. Z tego co zrozumiałam wychodzi na to, że mieli się pobrać gdy skończą szkolenie, ale nie doszło do tego.

- Nie wiesz czemu?

- Nie, nie mam pojęcia.

- A ten chłopak nie wiesz kim był? Jak się nazywał?

- Nie, wątpię żeby to miało coś wspólnego z Arashi'm. Odniosłam wrażenie, że jest bardzo sympatyczny, co prawda nie odzywał się za dużo no ale wiadomo jest przecież nowy.

Kakashi nie podzielał zdania blondynki. Według niego coś był w tym całym Takanobu co nie pozwalało mu wierzyć w jego zachowanie.

- Kakashi! – krzyknęła Ino gdy zaczął się oddalać – Zaczekaj! Słuchaj mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie i przyjdziesz na ślub.

- Ino wiesz ja…

- Sakura też będzie, będą wszyscy! Proszę przyjdź. Shikamaru będzie bardzo miło a i mnie także.

- Dobrze. Przyjdę.

- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się promiennie i poszła w swoją stronę – do zobaczenia. Biegnę do Shikamaru.


	3. Rozdziały VII-IX

**Rozdział VII**

Zaraz po powrocie do mieszkania Kakashiego, Sakura zamknęła się w łazience. Siedziała tam już ponad godzinę. Zaniepokojony mężczyzna zapukał i zapytał

- Sakura? Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak – odpowiedział mu zduszony głos – zaraz wyjdę.

Gdy dziewczyna wyszła z łazienki w jej zielonych oczach można było dostrzec resztki łez. Uśmiechnęła się z trudem i poszła do kuchni z zamiarem przygotowania posiłku. Pozornie wszystko wróciło do normy. Nie poruszyli TEGO teamu. Kakashi nie zrobił tego przez grzeczność a Sakura niemiała ochoty na zwierzanie się z bolesnej przeszłości.

Już od tygodnia medyczna grupa Sakury ćwiczyła i sprawdzała swoje umiejętności. Porządek każdego dnia był podobny: pobudka o 7.30, prysznic, wspólne śniadanie na szpitalnej stołówce podczas których omawiali rozkład ćwiczeń. Praca zespołowa szła im bardzo zgrabnie. Sakura przywykła już trochę do kierowania grupą, która pod jej opieką wyczyniała cuda. Miała świetnie zgranych ludzi, każdy z nich znał się praktycznie na wszelakim zagadnieniu z medycyny. Zielonooka shinobi stwierdziła jednak, że mimo tego każdy ma rzecz, umiejętność w której jest najlepszy. Masaru był mistrzem w szyciu i „łataniu" ludzi; Shigeru znał się doskonale na urazach wewnętrznych; Arashi wybił się w leczeniu mięśni; Ino oprócz tego, że świetnie wykonywała prace normalnej pielęgniarki, (zawsze dbała o podstawowe potrzeby chorego i jego rehabilitacje) znała się na narkozach i środkach przeciwbólowych; Reiko potrafiła niezwykle precyzyjnie ciąć, i znała się na wszelakich krwawieniach; Sakura zaś była mistrzynią w znawstwie trucizn i sporządzaniu odtrutek. Gdy pracowali razem dawali z siebie wszystko. Ćwiczyli także (oczywiście pod nadzorem ANBU) w warunkach przypominających bitwę. Trenowali na manekinach lub na shinobi którzy wracali chorzy bądź ranni z misji (nie róbmy jednak z nich potworów, nie testowali nic a leczyli, a że dzięki temu mogli poznać także swoje zdolności tym lepie dla nich. Jednocześnie przecież pomagali cierpiącym. Byli przecież niejako elitą medic-ninja przyp. autor).Sakura przekonała się, że lekarze z Kliniki Konoha są warci swego tytułu. Dogadywała się z nimi bez żadnych przeszkód. Tak samo było w stosunku do Reiko która okazała się bardzo sympatyczną osobą i bez zgrzytów wpasowała się w zespół. Jednak młoda shinobi najbardziej obawiała się tego jak będzie się układała praca z Arashi. Co prawda dla innych członków grupy był bardzo miły, słuchał przy nich Sakury ale zawsze wtrącał „delikatnie" swoje sugestie… Niektóre (co najbardziej denerwowało różowowłosą) bardzo trafne. Sakura wiedziała, że pomiędzy nią a byłym kolegą jest „coś nie tak". Pod cieniutką warstwą uprzejmości i podporządkowania gotowały się inne uczucia. Gniewu, smutku, nienawiści.

Dał jej to odczuć przy drugim spotkaniu:

Następnego dnia, gdy już wszyscy wyszli dziękując za współprace popatrzył na nią z nienawiścią i wysyczał w jej stronę:

- Ty fałszywa żmijo…jesteś sprytna, ciekawe co zrobiłaś, że cię lubią.

Zbliżył się powoli do niej, dziewczyna cofnęła się odruchowo i oparła plecami o ścianę. Chłopak zaśmiał się szyderczo:

- Phy... I to jest ta SILNA i WSPANAIAŁA Sakura…

Wyciągnął rękę i oparł ją nad ramieniem Haruno.

- Pamiętaj nee-chan… -nie zdążył jednak dokończyć rozpoczętej myśli gdyż wszedł Kakashi i powiedział sucho:

- Skończyliście? Czas wracać – zwrócił się do Sakury. Zielonooka szybko wymknęła się Arashiemu i podeszła do Hatake. Gdy była za drzwiami shinobi zwrócił się do chłopaka cichym mocnym głosem w którym można było wyczuć ślady groźby:

- Uważaj. Mam cię na oku.

Teraz po każdym spotkaniu chłopak nie chcąc dać szarowłosemu pretekstu do otwartej wrogości nie zostawał by powiedzieć coś przykrego Sakurze. Jednak ustawiał się zawsze tak by na odchodnym móc jej syknąć „Żmija".

Pracowali każdego dnia do godziny 14 (oczywiście z przerwami przyp. autor).

Wtedy grupa udawała się czy to na posiłek czy zasłużony odpoczynek. Jednak dla młodej Haruno praca trwała dalej, musiała napisać raport z każdego zebrania. Następnie zanosiła go do Tsunade i razem omawiały wszystkie przypadki. Następnie planowały nad czym mają pracować kolejnego dnia. Kakashi jako jej ochroniarz wszędzie jej towarzyszył. Nie rozmawiali za wiele. Od czasu pierwszego spotkania drużyny dziewczyna zamknęła się w sobie. Kakashi ze znawstwem obserwatora zauważył, że podczas tygodnia dziewczyna schudła, pod jej pięknymi oczami widoczne były fioletowe sińce. Wiedział, że ma nocne koszmary, często leżąc na kanapie słyszał jak rzuca się podczas snu, wstaje i chodzi pomieszkaniu. Ostatnio jednak jej koszmary stawały się coraz gorsze. Początkowo mamrotała coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, teraz często słyszał zduszone okrzyki strachu i rozpaczy. Jednak już ani razu nie zauważył u niej śladu łez. Była silna. Walczyła ze swoimi słabościami. Zagryzała wtedy wargi i zaciskała pięści. Nocami gdy nie mogła spać siadywała w kuchni i przeglądała raporty, nanosiła poprawki, dodawała coś do planów na kolejny dzień. Lecz gdy sen uparcie cisnął się jej na oczy dawała za wygraną i udawała się do sypialni by oddać się na parę godzin swoim koszmarom.

Tej nocy Sakura po kolejnym spięciu z Arashi'm udała się na spoczynek zaraz po powrocie od Piątej. Tydzień bez snu dawał o sobie znać. Zasnęła natychmiast. Jednak tej cichej, ciemnej nocy była osłabiona do granic możliwości - nocne koszmary nadeszły ze zdwojoną siłą. Widziała w nich wspomnienia o których chciała zapomnieć, słyszała cichy, ciepły głos który niegdyś dodawał jej otuchy… lecz ten słabł… odchodził… a jego miejsce zajmował głos mówiący do niej z dziką nienawiścią. I wtedy zobaczyło to, co tak skrzętnie ukrywała w zakamarkach swojej świadomości… co skutecznie odsuwała od siebie każdej nocy… to czego nie chciała zobaczyć… czego się bała. Jej opanowanie pękło, cała jej odwaga i cały zdrowy rozsądek nie przydały się na nic. Widziała go, chciała go dotknąć, przytulić… Wołała go… i płakała bo wiedziała, ona wiedziała…

- Sakura! Sakura obudź się!

Słyszała głos… ale nie był jego… należał do kogoś innego…

- Sakura!

Rozwarła nagle powieki… czuła się jakby przebyła długą drogę z samego dna morza na jego powierzchnie, zaczerpnęła łapczywie powietrza i złapał się jedynej istoty która przy niej teraz była. Kakashi objął trzęsącą się dziewczynę, czuł jak dreszcze wstrząsają jej ciałem, słyszał jej szloch, czuł jak zaciska pięści i obejmuje go mocno. Jej twarz była mokra od potu iłez, pościel leżała skopana na ziemi.

Trudno mu było ją dobudzić. Słyszał tej nocy (jak i każdej poprzedniej) jak rzuca się w łóżku. Jednak dziś jej krzyki były inne. Słyszał w nich strach, przerażenie i rozpacz. Biedna dziewczyna wołała tak straszliwie jakby ktoś czyhał na nią w pokoju, jakby za chwilę miała zginąć. Tym razem przestraszył się nie na żarty, nocne koszmary nocnymi koszmarami ale to… nie mógł przecież pozwolić, żeby się męczyła, tym bardziej, że dotychczasowa praca i złe noce dostatecznie wyniszczyły zarówno jej stan fizyczny jak i psychiczny.

- Cii… - szeptał cicho i czule – już dobrze, jestem…

- Kakashi – jęknęła cicho podnosząc załzawione zielone oczy na twarz obejmującego ją mężczyzny – ja już nie chcę… nie chcę… nie… - kolejny szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Mężczyzna objął ją mocniej i pogładził po głowie.

- Chodź, zrobię ci herbaty i porozmawiamy – przemawiał nadal cicho. Widząc, że Sakura nie jest w stanie się skupić wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju gdzie posadził ją na kanapie, po chwili zastanowienia otulił ją kocem gdyż strasznie się trzęsła. Zrobił dwie mocne herbaty i postawił je na stole przy kanapie. Spojrzał na dziewczynę która siedziała koło niego skulona i okryta kocem aż pod brodę, automatycznie wyciągnęła rękę po kubek i skinęła w podzięce głową. Hatake nic nie mówił, rozsiadł się wygodnie na sofie i oparł rękę za zielonooką która instynktownie przytuliła się do niego.

- Słuchaj – zaczął niepewnie – ja wiem, że to nie jest najlepszy moment ale muszę zapytać…

- To było się półtora roku temu – przerwała mu zachrypniętym głosem. Mężczyzna nie powiedział nic, bał się, że chwilowa odwaga która zmusiła ją do rozpoczęcia opowiadania może zniknąć gdy coś powie. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego piersi, gdy mówiła czuł jej ciepły oddech. Nie poruszył się gdyż bał się że jakikolwiek ruch może ją spłoszyć. Siedział więc obejmując ją i słuchał.

- Ja poznałam… gdy byłam… Gdy rodzice umarli Tsunade zajęła się mną i zaproponowała mi bym udała się na trzyletnie szkolenie dla medic-ninja… to była świetna okazja, po śmierci mamy i taty odcięłam się odludzi, na szkoleniu mogłam poznać wielu shinobi ze wszystkich wiosek… - Snuła swą opowieść cichym zachrypniętym głosem, nie wyrażał on żadnych emocji, tylko na wspomnienie o rodzicach Kakashi poczuł spływającą na jego pierś łzę. – Byłam już rok na szkoleniu. Nie stacjonowaliśmy w jednym ściśle określonym miejscu. Oprócz wioski medycznej która została założona 15 lat temu mieliśmy wiele obozów, podróżowaliśmy po krajach zbierając doświadczenia. – wzięła głęboki oddech i wzmocniła uścisk – Poznałam go krótko po swoich 17 urodzinach… -poczuł kolejną łzę – Akihito – powiedziała czule i jeszcze ciszej – nazywał się Akihito… Akihito Takanobu… Starszy bart Arashiego.

Rozdział VIII…

Po słowach zielonookiej zapadła cisza. Ręka Kakashiego oparta o ramię dziewczyny lekko drgnęła, przytulił ją mocniej. Wiedział, że wraca do trudnych, bolesnych wspomnień. Sakura zacisnęła pięści, jej twarz była ponownie kamienną maską a oczy… jej piękne oczy były zamglona… nieobecne… niemal puste, zupełnie jakby patrzyła na obrazy które dawno przeminęły i już nie wrócą…

Dwa lata wcześniej

Młoda kunoichi z wioski Liścia już rok szkoliła się w trudnej dziedzinie ninja – medycynie. Była jedną z najlepszych, wyróżniała się na kursach i zajęciach praktycznych, miała poparcie Tsunade – obecnej Hokage Konohy i prawdziwej legendy medycyny. Znała osobiście wiele sław = sanina Jiraye,jego ucznia Naruto o którym głośno było w każdym kraju, Gaare z Suny (który jak krążyły plotki niedługo miał stać się Kazekage),wielu wysoko postawionych panów feudalnych. Dzięki temu przyjmowano ją wszędzie z niezwykłą życzliwością i nie broniono poznania wiedzy medycznej. Nie trzeba chyba dodawać, że i reszta studentów niezwykle na tym korzystała. Była lubiana przez wszystkich, początkowo zamknięta w sobie przez wpływ przykrych przeżyć, powoli wychodziła ze swej skorupy. Zawierała nowe znajomości pozwalając swym nowym przyjaciołom wyciągnąć się coraz dalej za mur który zbudowała wokół siebie.

Był piękny wiosenny dzień, drzewa wypuszczały pąki, kwiaty nieśmiało wychodziły ponad trawę, kierując swoje główki ku ciepłym promieniom porannego słońca, z każdej strony można było dostrzec budzącą się do życia naturę po długiej zimowej drzemce.

Grupa młodych kunoichi siedział pod najokazalszym drzewem w Wiosce Medycznej ucząc się czegoś zawzięcie.

- Słyszałyście już? – przerwała tok ich nauki zielonowłosa nastolatka.

- O czym miałyśmy słyszeć Tami? – spytała znudzonym głosem, nie podnosząc głowy znad stron książki różowowłosa dziewczyna – kto znowu i z kim się obściskuje? A może tym razem Kento-sensei rzeczywiście otruł kogoś żeby sprawdzić działanie jego antidotum?

Dziewczyna nazwana Tami zarumieniła się lekko.

- Nie teraz to N-A-P-R-A-W-D-E coś ważnego – sapnęła kucając koło dziewcząt.

Sakura zatrzasnęła głośno książkę i spojrzała z drwiącym uśmiechem na koleżankę

- WSZYTKIE twoje wiadomości są ważne – powiedziała patrząc roześmianymi oczami na zielonowłosą.

- Tak! – Zachichotała reszta – choćby wtedy gdy myślałaś, że Kento-sensei jest uciekinierem z Wioski Fal i do tego ma romans z kimś z ostatniego roku.

- A... a…albo wtedy – powiedziała mała blondynka trzymając się ze śmiechu za brzuch – kiedy przyłapałaś Edo i Manabu razem w szatni… rozgłosiłaś po całej uczelni, że „koledzy są ku sobie" – zatoczyła się ze śmiechu robiąc cudzysłów w powietrzu – a oni szykowali pożegnanie dla byłego senseia i załatwiali „napoje"… Hahaha… nie zapomnę ich czerwonych twarzy gdy wychodzili z pogadanki z senseiem…

- Taaaaaak albo…

- Dobra… dobra! Zrozumiałam! – krzyknęła Tami ze złością patrząc na koleżanki – załapałam… ale teraz mówię serio. To prawdziwa wiadomość.

- Ok. podziel się ją z nami – zaproponowała śmiejąca się nadal blondynka.

- Czas na kolejną podróż i praktyki – powiedziała podekscytowana zarówno wypowiedzianymi słowami jak i zainteresowaniem które wzbudziła w koleżankach. – Mhm – pokiwała skwapliwie – Mamy być podzieleni na jakieś zespoły coś około 15 osób każda…

Wiadomość Tami okazała się jak najbardziej prawdziwa. Większość osób w Wiosce została podzielona na grupy. Schemat każdej takiej eskapady był podobny. Dzielono wszystkich na grupy by mogły się swobodniej poruszać. Każdy obierał dowolny kierunek, dowolny kraj i wioski. Mieli się tam szkolić w medycynie a także obronie. Często też grupy takie były proszone o pomoc np. podczas wojen, czy mniejszych bitew, odwiedzały wioski gdzie nie było medic-ninja lub ich ilość była znikoma i pomagali ludziom z okolic lecząc ich. Każda taka wyprawa oprócz nowinek medycznych miała uczyć ich odpowiedzialności i pracy w grupie. Była także doskonałym sprawdzeniem swych umiejętności, szczególnie gdy grupa brała udział w bitwach.

Sakura stała już w pobliżu osób z którymi miała współpracować. Czuła się lekko skołowana nikogo tu nie znała. Większość była od niej starsza. Zauważyła tylko dwie osoby w mniej więcej jej wieku.

- Kento-sensei – zapytała przechodzącego nieopodal wysokiego szatyna o poważnym obliczu – ja… - zaczęła lekko zmieszana – czy ja na pewno zostałam dobrze przydzielona? Ta grupa…

- Co z nią nie tak Sakura-chan?

- Oni są starsi – dokończyła rumieniąc się – ja myślę… - jej wypowiedź przerwał gromki śmiech nauczyciela.

- Sakura… Kiedy się nauczysz, że shinobi określa się nie po wyglądzie ale po jego umiejętnościach? Jesteś jedną z najlepszych, przydzieliłem cię do starszej grupy bo wiem, że sobie poradzisz… BA! Twoje umiejętności przekraczają zdolności niektórych tych tam – wskazała głową ponad głową dziewczyny – za tobą.

- Arigato – wyszeptała cicho. – za pokładane we mnie nadzieje, mam nadzieję że podołam. – Sensei uśmiechnął się tylko i powiedział

- Nie martw się, dasz. Najważniejsze jednak jest żebyś nie zawiodła swojej osoby. Uważaj na siebie i powodzenia. Ruszacie jutro.

- Hai – krzyknęła dziarsko i skłoniła się lekko z szacunkiem – dziękuję Kento-sama.

Kolejny dzień był równie piękny jeśli nie piękniejszy od poprzedniego. Słońce, śpiew ptaków, zapach porannej rosy – to wszystko mobilizowały różowowłosą do działania. Stawiła się na miejscu spotkania punktualnie o 8.00. Przywitała się i wdała w miłą pogawędkę z towarzyszami, musiała nawiązać z nimi porozumienie. Mieli trenować, mieszkać po prostu żyć razem przez jakiś czas. Ktoś z grona opowiedział właśnie jakąś śmieszną historyjkę. Sakura zaśmiała się głośno i szczerze. Nagle poczuła jak ktoś delikatnie dotyka jej ramienia. Odwróciła się uprzejmie gotowa poznać koleją osobę. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważyła nic gdyż oślepiło ją słońce.

- Teraz lepiej? – Zapytał ciepło niski głos który należał do młodego mężczyzny który zasłonił swą wysoką sylwetką świecącą kulę. Kunoichi skinęła ze wdzięcznością głową i podniosła swoje soczyście zielone oczy spoglądając na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę. Pierwszym co ujrzała były najdziwniejsza a zarazem najpiękniejsza para tęczówek jakie kiedykolwiek było dane jej widzieć. Prawe oko miało odcień ciepłych promieni słońca, lewe zaś było jego całkowitym przeciwstawieństwem, miało odcień zimnej niebieskoszarej stali. Gdy zafascynowana przeniosła wzrok na twarz oniemiała z wrażenia. Nieznajomy był niezmiernie przystojny, miał niesfornie powijające na wietrze białe włosy, dobrze zbudowane ciało… jednym słowem CIACHO jak się patrzy :P

- Sakura Haruno tak? – zapytał z miłym (zniewalającym) uśmiechem – Jestem Akihito Takanobu. Wygląda na to, że będziemy razem w grupie. – Dziewczyna wyrwała się z magicznego wrażenia jego oczu i uścisnęła wyciągniętą do niej dłoń.

- Od powrotu z tamtej wyprawy staliśmy się nierozłączni. Mimo tego, że był ode mnie starszy… gdy go poznałam miał 20 lat. Krótko potem zaproponował, żebyśmy byli parą… ja… zgodziłam się. Od tamtej pory czułam się tak jakbym znalazła coś bardzo cennego, jakiś skarb. Poznałam jego brata Arashiego. Często wychodziliśmy gdzieś w trójkę, polubiłam brata Akihito… - zamilkła na chwilę – Pamiętasz jak mówiłam ci, że „Arashi" oznacza burzę? – Kakashi mruknął na znak, że pamięta, przypomniał sobie także coś innego… swój krzyk… jej złość… szaleństwo i płomień które go wtedy ogarnęły… widział w podświadomości kształt ponętnych ust dziewczyny… z trudem powrócił do rzeczywistości słysząc głos Sakury, wiedział, że musi trzeźwo myśleć, skoro mu zaufała, skoro mówi mu o tym co było, powinien jej wysłuchać… NIE on chce jej wysłuchać, wysłuchać i pomóc w miarę możliwości.

- „Akihito" natomiast oznacza „promienny, ruchliwy, świetny, czujny"... i taki był, dokładnie taki. Wszędzie go było pełno, zupełnie jak Naruto… był doskonałym medykiem, do tego zawsze gotowy do konfrontacji z wrogiem, mimo wszystkiego co nas otaczało, mimo całego cierpienia zawsze potrafił znaleźć słowa pociechy, zdobyć się na uśmiech… zawsze uśmiechał się tak szczerze… tak ciepło. – Znowu cisza, gdy odezwała się ponownie mówiła głosem jeszcze bardziej schrypniętym niż dotychczas. – W dniu moich 18 urodzin zjawił się u mnie… był poważny… nigdy go takim nie widziałam…

Było to tak niecodzienne zjawisko, że początkowo Sakura przeraziła się, że stało się coś złego.

- Akihito… - zapytała cicho z lękiem – Aki… co się stało. Boże to coś z Arashim?- Białowłosy pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Proszę – szepnęła dziewczyna – przerażasz mnie…

Spojrzał na nią wzrokiem tak poważnym, że jej serce zadrżało. Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za dłonie, pogładził je chwile kciukami a następnie poprowadził ją do fotela i posadził na nim.

- Sakura – powiedział cicho. – Ja… nie wiem jak zacząć, to trudne… wiesz jesteśmy ze sobą już rok – plątał się strasznie w swojej wypowiedzi. Tymczasem spanikowana Sakura była przekonana, że za chwilę z nią zerwie. – Ja chciałem… bo wiesz ja… ja dużo myślałem… i… ee…

- Powiedz to po prostu… - (…i skończ moje męki) - dokończyła w myślach.

Spojrzał na nią ponownie, usiadł na krawędzi stołu tak, że ich oczy były na równym poziomie. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się zahipnotyzowana w jego oczy. Zawsze tak było. Jego wzrok, krótkie spojrzenie miało nad nią niesamowitą moc.

- Sakura… Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Jeśli Kakashi myślał, że do tej pory gdy dziewczyna milkła panowała cisza to się mylił. Po jej ostatnich słowach dosłownie coś stało się z pokojem. Wydał mu się nagle strasznie mały i duszny. Czuł się jak w próżni, czuł ciśnienie naciskające na jego bębenki. Poczuł jak dziewczyna podkula kolana jeszcze wyżej i ponownie zaciska pięści a okolica jego klatki piersiowej wilgotniej z każdą chwilą. Otrząsnął się i podniósł dziewczynę tak, że jej głowa znajdowała się teraz w zgięciu jego ramienia i obojczyka.

- Wyjdziesz za mnie – chlipała cicho – trzy słowa. Czułam się jakbym dostała skrzydeł. Z… zgodziłam się – przełknęła łzy. – Był tak szczęśliwy, tak szczęśliwy… Oboje byliśmy

- Sakura? – zapytał delikatnie po dłużej chwili milczenia. – Wiem że to nieodpowiednie ale…

- Pytaj…

- Mówisz o nim w czasie przeszłym czy…

- Tak – powiedziała ledwo słyszalnym, grobowym szeptem – nie żyje. – Kakashi zamilkł. Myślał, że to już koniec rozmowy. Nie wymagał żadnych wyjaśnień. Mimo to po chwili usłyszał:

- To ja… ja sprawiłam, że zginął…

Zaszokowany zdrętwiał cały i spojrzał na głowę wspartą na jego ramieniu.

- To ja…

**Rozdział IX…**

Cicha i czarna jak aksamit noc otaczała obóz rozbity nad rzeką. Wieczór i ciemność nadeszły nadspodziewanie szybko zmuszając grupę medic-ninja do rozbicia obozu właśnie w tym miejscu. A tak bardzo chcieli je ominąć, tak bardzo chcieli oddalić się z tej złowrogiej okolicy. Większość osób siedziała w namiotach rozmawiając szeptem. Dzisiejszej nocy wystawili dwa razy liczniejsze straże. Co mniej poinformowani członkowie grupy którzy początkowo prychali na tak niedogodne dla nich środki ostrożności szybko zmieniali zdanie gdy zostali uświadomieni przez towarzyszy co do okolicy ich dzisiejszego obozu.

- Nie rozumiem po co to wszystko – mówił wyraźnie wysoki 20letni szatyn. – Mieliśmy się szkolić. A co robimy CHOWAMY się. Ledwo co widać TĄ Wioskę we mgle po drugiej stronie. Po co się bunkrujemy? Dlaczego nie idziemy do niej jak do każdej innej? Po co… - nie dokończył swojego zuchwałego wywodu, gdyż oto drobna postać w różowych włosach i niebezpiecznie błyszczących zielonych oczach uderzyła go w prawy profil. Po głośnym plaśnięciu szatyn „zgrabnie" wyleciał przez poły namiotu i uderzył głucho w drzewo. Dziewczyna zaś naciągnęła mocniej rękawiczki na dłonie śledząc lot chłopaka.

- Oj brachu – powiedział Akihito chcąc złapać ponownie Sakurę w objęcia z których wyskoczyła jak oparzona by „uciszyć" zuchwalca. – A ostrzegałem, żebyście nie mówili o tym głośno. – machał wciąż rękoma w powietrzu chcąc objąć swoją narzeczoną, ta jednak stała nieporuszenie i wpatrywała się z obrzydzeniem w faceta który wchodził naburmuszony do namiotu masując sobie obolałą szczękę.

- Sakura chodź tutaj – powiedział błagalnie białowłosy chłopak – już dostał nauczkę.

- BAKA! Osoba narażając grupę na świadome niebezpieczeństwo jest albo szpiegiem, albo jest niewiarygodnie głupia. – Syknęła patrząc ze wstrętem w jasne oczy przeciwnika.

- Ale ja NIE ROZUMIEM – powiedział ten tłumiąc w sobie wściekłość. – O co tyle zachodu z tą Wioską na drugim brzegu…

- Chcesz wiedzieć? – powiedziała cicho Sakura drżącym głosem. Akihito schylił głowę w niemym geście zrezygnowania. A tak starał się o to by nikt nie wspominał o tym przy niej. – Wiesz jak nazywa się TA wioska? – pytała dalej. Chłopak pokręcił tylko głową, następnie cofnął się w najodleglejszy kąt namiotu gdyż młoda kunoichi zbliżyła się do niego i kucnęła tak by jej oczy znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie co jego.

- Nie możemy iść tam z paru powodów. Po pierwsze jest to Wioska Dźwięku. – w namiocie zapadła grobowa cisza, a szatyn pobladł nagle. – Wiadomo ci chyba kto to Orochimaru? – przytaknięcie – Wiesz, że założył TĄ właśnie wioskę? Że w niej przeprowadzał wiele eksperymentów i testów na ludziach i zwierzętach? To po drugie. Po trzecie, że zabija każdego kto nie przyniesie mu pożytku? – nie podnosiła głosu ale mimo to był doskonale słyszalny w całym namiocie. Z każdym zdaniem jednak wzrastała w nim furia. – Po czwarte gdyby się tylko dowiedział o nas kazałby zabić, albo wykorzystał by nas do równie mrocznych jak on sam celów?

- Ale… ale przecież nie zna nas, może nas puścić, nie zrobiliśmy mu nic… - próbowała słabo się bronić.

- Hm… - uśmiechnęła się drwiąco – czy myślisz że ON potrzebuje jakiejś szczególnej przyczyny by zabijać?- dziewczyna zmierzyła szatyna od stóp do głów i szepnęła – baka. On naznaczył mego przyjaciela pieczęcią która wzmaga w nim siły i nienawiść jednocześnie niszcząc jego ciało. Nie zabił go bo był mu P-O-T-R-Z-E-B-N-Y – wróciła na swoje miejsce, oparła się o pierś ukochanego i zamknęła oczy.

- Jest jeszcze jedne powód – powiedział Akihito – Sakura miała z nim starcie w przeszłości. Po za tym jest protegowaną Tsunade – jednej z saninów – istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że chciałby ją zabić .Nie muszę chyba mówić, że nas jako jej kompanów potraktował by tak samo. – Po tych słowach nastała cisza. Ucichły nawet szepty. W końcu wszyscy udali się na spoczynek. Chcieli opuścić to miejsce wyruszając wraz z pierwszym promieniem słońca.

- Uważaj nadchodzą!

- Biegnij, zawiadom wszystkich!

- O co do cholery chodzi? – zapytała zaspana Sakura wstając z posłania i starając się wydostać z objęć narzeczonego.

Z zewnątrz dochodziły odgłosy biegnących ludzi, słyszała nadchodzące odgłosy wybuchów, krzyki ludzi, widziała cienie formujące pieczęcie. Nagle polana na której obozowali rozbłysła:

- Podłożyli ogień! Szybko!

- Już tu są…

Do znajomych jej głosów dołączył inny, zimny i bezlitosny.

- …szukajcie także tej różowowłosej suki, znaleźć ją i zabić… Według naszych informacji…

- Nie, to niemożliwe. – szeptała. Odwróciła się w stronę chłopaka. Ten był już w całym rynsztunku i wyglądał przez szpary w namiocie.

- Atakują. Mają przewagę. – Stwierdził sucho. Wydał szybko polecenia pozostałym w namiocie shinobi. – Arashi – zwrócił się do brata. – Uważaj. – popatrzył poważnie na brata i na krótką chwilę przycisnął do siebie.

- Aki spotkamy się po bitwie. – rzucił z wymuszonym optymizmem. Odwrócił się też do Sakury i powiedział – uważaj na siebie siostrzyczko.

Sakura założyła szybko swoje wyposażenie, sprawdziła raz jeszcze czy kabura jest pełna, założyła skórzane rękawiczki i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z namiotu.

- Sakura – Akihito złapał ją za rękę – zostań w namiocie… Ukryj się gdzieś.

- Aki wszyscy walczą, ja muszę tam być.

- Proszę cię kochanie – wyszeptał przyciągając dziewczynę bliżej siebie – nie przeżyłbym gdyby coś ci się stało. A jeśli rzeczywiście nosisz w sobie nasze dziecko? – mówiąc to odchylił głowę i spojrzał z czułością w oczy rumieniącej się ukochanej.

- Baka – wyszeptała – mówiłam ci, że to nie jest pewne. Po powrocie muszę zrobić badania.

- Zostań. Im chodzi o ciebie.

- Ale….

- Proszę…

- Aki… ja muszę… - mężczyzna popatrzył na nią smutno i powiedział. – Wybacz… - przyciągnął ją ponownie całując namiętnie, wkładając w pocałunek wszystkie swoje uczucia do niej, całą swą miłość. – Wybacz… - wyszeptał raz jeszcze, położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i odsunął się delikatnie. Patrząc w zdziwione oczy dziewczyny wykonał pieczęcie. Sakura poczuła jak jej ciało drętwieje, nie mogła się poruszyć, z przerażeniem zdała sobie sprawę z tego co robi jej przyszły mąż.

- Aki – wyszeptała cicho – Aki nie…

- Muszę, to dla twojego dobra, przyjdę po ciebie gdy to się skończy. – wziął ją w ramiona, wkrótce spowił ich biały dym, przenieśli się w las, Akihito ukrył Sakurę bezpiecznie i raz jeszcze pocałował.

- Kocham cię…

- Aki – łkała cicho – Aki proszę… proszę… ja… kocham cię, kocham słyszysz!

- Ciii… czekaj na mnie – wyszeptał czyniąc kolejne pieczęcie – Henge! – spowił go biały dym z którego po chwili wyłoniła się Sakura.

- Kurczę to tak widzisz wszystko – próbował żartować – Nieźle.

- Aki – łzy płynęły jej po twarzy.

- Wrócę. – „bliźniaczka" puściła do niej oko i znikła w kłębach dymu.

Stanie w bezruchu i wsłuchiwanie się odgłosy odległej walki były prawdziwą męką. Sakura nie znała strachu, do tej pory uważała się za silną i opanowaną shinobi. Jednak dziś przekonała się jak bardzo jest słaba. Powtarzała wciąż w myślach „proszę nie giń, wróć do mnie, do NAS". Łzy bezgłośnie wypływały z jej oczu kapiąc na leśne runo. Po pół godzinie stwierdziła, że ninjusu Akihito słabnie. Zaczęła się poruszać. Po kolejnych 15 minutach mogła już swobodnie rozciągnąć się, wprawiając krew w krążenie. Ruszyła od razu na pole bitwy. Biegła co tchu zwolniła przy ostatnich drzewach otaczających polanę. Wyjrzała nieznacznie by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Walka miała się ku końcowi, ziemia wokoło była pobrużdżona od wszelakich jutsu, poznaczona krwią i ciałami. Widziała jeszcze jak na środku polany walczą dwie osoby. „Ona" i Arashi. Zwróceni byli do siebie plecami, dzięki czemu każdy miał zapewnioną ochronę. Arashi wiedział, że osoba za jego plecami to nie Sakura lecz jego brat. Ufał mu. Sakura (ta prawdziwa) nie wytrzymała i skoczyła do walczących, Jej pojawienie wywołało lekki, krótkotrwały wstrząs. Walczący przystanęli na chwilę, Akihito przybrał swą prawdziwą postać gdyż ukrywanie się nie miało już sensu. Wrogowie ruszyli ze zdwojoną siła.

- Gdzie… jest… reszta – wydyszała Sakura odbijając kolejno trzy lecące na nią kunaie.

- Ukryli się – odkrzyknął Akihito uskakując zwinnie przed jutsu przeciwnika – w lesie…

- …leczą pozostałych lub gonią niedobitki – dopowiedział Arashi wykonując kolejno pieczęcie.

Wkrótce nawet tak krótka i przerywana wymiana zdań była niemożliwa. Z lasu co jakiś czas przybiegali kolejni wrogowie, a zaraz za nimi ich przeciwnicy.

Coraz więcej rannych i martwych leżało na polanie.

- Czas to zakończyć – wymruczał Aki. Wykorzystał chwilę gdy jego przeciwnik leciał na drzewo, wolną ręką przygarnął Sakurę pocałował mocno i wyszeptał „Kocham Cię". Następnie rzucił się w wir walki. Kunaie i shurikeny latały w powietrzu jak drapieżne ptaki. Las rozbrzmiewał wybuchami jutsu. Słychać było jęki rannych, trzask łamanych kości walczących, błagalne jęki umierających. Po ostatniej wymianie ciosów między Akihito i jego przeciwnikiem nastała złowroga cisza. Koniec. Nareszcie. Teraz nadszedł czas zając się resztą. Każdy chciał się na coś przydać. Szukano rannych, opatrywano ich. Martwych układano w pobliżu drzew. Sakura widząc, że nic im nie grozi puściła się biegiem do ukochanego. Widziała już jego roześmianą twarz, błyszczące oczy, słyszała w uszach jego ciepłe słowa zapewnienia, że poradzą sobie. Nagle twarz chłopaka z pełnej uczuć i miłości zmieniła się, jego oczy rozszerzyły się nienaturalnie, twarz wykrzywił grymas strachu, ruszył biegiem w stronę zdezorientowanej dziewczyny. Gdy był dość blisko krzyknął:

- Uważaj! - Złapał ją w objęcia i obrócił się wraz z nią. Różowowłosa poczuła jak zaciska ręce na jej ramionach a zaraz potem wstrząs jego ciała. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi, co się dzieje. Ciało Akihito wiotczało z minuty na minutę. Wypuścił ją z objęć i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Sakura krzyknęła cicho, zobaczyła na plecach chłopaka wielką, szkarłatną plamę.

- NIE! - Usłyszała dziki wrzask z boku. To Arashi widząc co się dzieje z bratem spostrzegł atakującego z ukrycie przeciwnika. Ciałem Akihito ponownie wstrząsnęło. Zachwiał się na nogach i zaczął powoli osuwać się na ziemię. Stojąca z tyłu dziewczyna pochwyciła go i uklękła z jego głową na kolanach. Z przerażeniem zobaczyła wbite w jego tors, brzuch i nogi małe, ostre narzędzia. W tej chwili cały jej świat runął w gruzach. Wpatrywała się w twarz ukochanego, łzy kapały gęsto, obmywając jego oblicze.

- Sa…ra – wyszeptał cicho, oddychając płytko – k…oam ci..e… - Zielonooka chwyciła jego dłoń i wyszeptała;

- Aki… ja też… też cię kocham – na te słowa białowłosy uśmiechnął się blado. Po chwili uścisk jego dłoni osłabł.

- Nie – powiedziała – NIE! Nie możesz!… nie idź!… nie zostawiaj mnie!… - jej łkanie przeszło w histeryczny krzyk. – Nie!

Puściła delikatnie jego głowę i schyliła się nad nim wyjmując z jego mięśni najdziwniejsze shurikeny jakie w życiu widziała, każdy oprócz normalnego kształtu gwiazdy miał kilkanaście haczyków, dzięki którym trudno było wyjąć je z ciała. Natychmiast skupiła chakrę w swych dłoniach i zaczęła leczenie… z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że na haczykach pozostały resztki trucizny. Co jakiś czas patrzyła na jego twarz. Nic… Jeszcze raz… skupienie… chakra… zero reakcji… jeszcze raz… i jeszcze… jeszcze… próbowała swoich zdolności na różne sposoby, wyleczyła najgroźniejsze rany… pozbyła się trucizny… ostania próba… jeszcze jedna… i znowu… Czuła ból ale wydawał się on nierealny, czuła zmęczeniem ale przecież nie mogło należeć do niej, ona musi jeszcze coś zrobić, musi go wyleczyć. Poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś drobną rękę a zaraz późnej usłyszała cichy głos przełykający łzy:

- Sakura… to nic nie da… on odszedł.

- Nie…

- Sakura

- NIE!

- SAKURA PROSZĘ…

- Nie zostawię go…

- Nie możesz już mu pomóc odszedł.

- NIE!

Ktoś odciągnął ją siłą i posadził pod drzewem. Ciało Akihito zostało złożone na przygotowanych noszach i przykryte. Odniesiono go do innych towarzyszy którzy polegli tej nocy. Niedaleko stał Arashi który wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem na martwego brata. Coś w nim pękło. Jego oczy nabrały niezdrowego, dzikiego blasku. Nie pomogło zabicie drania który go zabił. Podniósł nagle głowę - jak drapieżnik wietrzący zwierzynę. Zobaczył ją, siedziała tam, sama, nie robiła nic… Podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem. Sakura widząc zbliżającego się Takanobu wstała. Musi z nim porozmawiać.

- Arashi... – zaczęła cicho. Nie dokończyła… chłopak uderzył ją z całych sił w twarz.

- Ty suko – wysyczał. Zamierzył się do kolejnego ciosu, jednak ktoś go powstrzymał i odsunął od przerażonej Haruno.

- Od tamtego czasu nie widziałam go więcej aż do teraz. – Zmęczona opowiadaniem przymknęła oczy. Otworzyła je niemal natychmiast. Wizja z tamtej nocy ponownie stanęła jej przed oczami. – Gdyby nie ja, gdybym go wtedy posłuchała…on nadal by żył.

- A… a dziecko? – zapytał cicho Kakashi.

- Hm… - uśmiechnęła – nie byłam w ciąży. Dowiedziałam się o tym następnego dnia.


	4. Rozdziały X-XII

**Rozdział X…**

Obudził go promień słońca, który od dłuższego czasu wędrował po jego twarzy. Spał półleżąc na kanapie. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie może poruszać prawą ręką, gdy spojrzał w tamtą stronę ujrzał burzę różowych włosów i najsłodszą twarz jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Musieli zasnąć po tym jak skończyła swoją opowieść. Pamiętał jeszcze tylko, że gdy opowiedziała mu o nocy kiedy straciła ukochanego zapadła długa cisza. Zapewne wtedy, oboje zmęczeni długą nocą, a dziewczyna dodatkowo smutną opowieścią – zasnęli.

Wpatrywał się zarumienioną twarz słodkiej istotki, cieszył się, że może patrzeć na nią bez wymyślania jakiegoś pretekstu. Przyjrzał się uważnie różowym włosom… teraz wiedział, że są tak puszyste i miękkie na jakie wyglądają. Jej powieki drgały co jakiś czas delikatnie… ciekawe co jej się śni. Skierował swój wzrok na czerwone, rozchylone wargi dziewczyny… ogarnęło go gorąco. Przypomniał sobie burzliwą noc gdy ją pocałował, jej słodycz i miękkość… czemu to zrobił? Sam do końca nie znał na to odpowiedzi, był to pierwszy dzień dziewczyny w wiosce od trzech lat, co prawda widział ją w dość… krępującej sytuacji (przynajmniej dla niej, bo jemu się to podobało… oj bardzo : ), może przez to, że już od dawna nie był z nikim? Tak to pewnie dlatego… nałożyły się na to emocje i chęć uciszenia, zaszokowania rozhisteryzowanej, lekko wstawionej „panienki". Sakura poruszyła się przez sen, opierała się teraz biustem o tors mężczyzny, któremu ciśnienie jeszcze bardziej skoczyło… to było… miłe (:) Opanowała go dziwna, można by rzec pierwotna żądza… Zimny prysznic… nie mógł się jednak ruszyć żeby nie zbudzić dziewczyny… co robić, co robić… Spróbował się opanować rozmyślając o tym co opowiedziała mu w nocy…

„Więc nasza mała dziewczynka miała faceta… baaa… miała się z nim chajtać… mogła mieć jego… dziecko" spojrzał na doskonale płaski i umięśniony brzuch dziewczyny „ciekawe jak by wyglądała gdyby nosiła…" ciśnienie podskoczyło ponownie (jeszcze trochę i dostanie zawału :P) „STOP… ok… jej facet, były… zmarły… brat Arashiego… huhu… i tu wkraczamy na grząskie grunty… czemu ją nienawidzi? Obwinia ją o śmierć brata? To niedorzeczne, każdy może zginąć w walce…" spojrzał znowu na swoją nieszczęsną współlokatorkę „ oj dziecino… długa droga przed tobą, ale… będziesz musiała z nim porozmawiać… nie powinno tracić się przyjaciół… po za tym od miłości… nawet tej braterskiej… do nienawiści jest bardzo mała granica… bardzo mała…" westchnął głośno co spowodowało ruch na jego torsie (no i zawał :P :P :P). Dziewczyna obudziła się, wstając oparła swą drobną dłoń na udzie Kakashiego.

- Dzeeen… d….bry… - powiedziała ziewając.

- Hej – zagadnął cicho – jak się trzymasz?

- Bywało lepiej, dzięki – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – dziękuję, że mnie wysłuchałeś… ja… to mi pomogło, czuję się lepiej.

Zaśmiał się wesoło i położył swą umięśnioną rękę na głowie różowowłosej.

- Żaden problem… gdybyś jeszcze kiedyś miała jakiś problem czy chciałabyś po prostu pogadać, nie krępuj się… służę także ramieniem do wypłakania, choć nie jestem dobry w pocieszaniu… aaaale zawsze mogę spróbować. Hatake full serwis :D

Była mu wdzięczna, że nie chciał dalej maglować jej przeszłości i rozmawiał z nią normalnie. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i zrzucając rękę Kakashiego ruszyła do kuchni.

- Ok. zapamiętam, w podzięce zrobię ci mega pyszne śniadanko.

Przez swoje nocne zwierzenia czuła się pewniej w mieszkaniu mężczyzny. On jako jedyny z jej przyjaciół poznał całą prawdę o braciach Takanobu. Ze wstydem musiała też przyznać, że noc spędzona w na jego piesi była bardzo przyjemna.

Dzisiejszej nocy nie męczyły jej koszmary z przeszłości.

Czas który pozostał do Prezentacji zmniejszał się z dnia na dzień. Miesiąc który wydawał się tak długi stał się nagle niewystarczający – przynajmniej w odczuciu Sakury.

- Oj Sakura, wiem, że wiele wymagasz od siebie i innych, ale, uwierz mi jesteście świetni – mówiła Tsunade podczas omawiania jednego z raportów. – Masz jeszcze tydzień, z tego co widziałam na własne oczy jesteście wybornie zgrani. Uspokój się dziewczyno – Piąta była dziś w doskonałym humorze. Chociaż akurat to, mogło być zasługą znakomitych gości przybywających z dnia na dzień (wiadomo, zmówienia, pieniążki, znajomi i… bankiety :P) lub sake której napoczęta butelkę znikającą pod biurkiem zauważyła Sakura wchodząc do gabinetu. – Słuchaj. Prezentacja potrwa 4 dni. Pierwszego będzie uroczyste otwarcie, przedstawienie drużyn i inne tego typu. Następnego odbędzie się coś w rodzaju wykładu, gdzie każda z wiosek pokaże coś specyficznego dla swego regionu, wtedy właśnie poznajemy techniki leczenia innych wiosek… nie wszystkich oczywiście (:) kto chciałby zdradzać wszystko wrogowi? Trzeciego dnia na ulicach zostaną ustawione punkty medyczne, będziemy robić badania i takie tam, żeby ludzie nie bali się medycyny… to zaskakujące w jak ciemnych czasach czasem żyjemy… muszę ci przypomnieć, że JURY – swoją drogą nie wiem kto to będzie w tym roku – będzie sprawdzać wszystkie punkty medyczne, musicie być uprzejmi dla wszystkich, nie wiadomo kto to będzie. Musicie działać szybko i precyzyjnie. Na koniec czwartego dnia, od rana odbędzie się konkurs. Z wiedzy medycznej, pracy w trudnych warunkach, na polu bitwy. Może także być sytuacja, że dostaniecie jakiś trudny przypadek lub, odbiorą wam medykamenty. Możliwości może być wiele, liczę na ciebie. I pamiętaj o jednym. Cały czas możecie być ocenieni. Już od pierwszego dnia, a także podczas wykładów. Liczy się ogólna prezencja grupy. I proszę, uważajcie na siebie. Cały czas możecie być śledzeni przez wroga…

Drużyna Konohy ćwiczyła zawzięcie a tym czasem do wioski zaczęły przybywać zespoły z innych wiosek. Zespoły ANBU i ninja którzy nie mieli misji patrolowali ulicę. Nie wiadomo było czy ataki na drużyny medyczne ustały całkowicie, chciano także pokazać gościom, że Konoha troszczy się o nich i… nie ukrywajmy… nie chce by goście zrobili się zbyt swawolni (to samo dotyczyło niektórych mieszkańców Wioski Liścia).

Przez ostatni miesiąc Sakura bardzo zbliżyła się do Kakashiego. Przebywając cały czas w jego towarzystwie nauczyła się doceniać jego rady, poznała jego zainteresowania (oprócz czytania książeczek Jiraiy), potrafiła z nim rozmawiać, co do tej pory uznawała za wielki wyczyn. Z równowagi wyprowadzało ją tylko jedno… coraz częściej łapała się na tym, że przygląda się szarowłosemu, że w tych rzadkich chwilach gdy ją dotyka – chociażby podając rękę na powitanie – przechodzą ją dreszcze… że potrafi obudzić w niej KOBIETĘ… nie tą która kiedyś gościła w jej ciele, tą która odeszła wraz z ukochanym, nie, teraz czuła się inaczej, bardziej dojrzale, była doświadczona przez życie, wiedziała więcej na jego temat. Starała się jednak tłumić w sobie te uczucia. Nie chciała ich. Odrzucała je siłą. Wmawiała sobie, że to tylko wdzięczność za to, że Kakashi poświęca jej tyle czasu, że potrafi ją rozbawić, pocieszyć, doradzić.

Zupełnie inny pogląd na rozwój rzeczy miał Hatake. Nie ukrywał, że jego była uczennica od początku na niego działa. Początkowo tłumaczył to sobie brakiem kobiety w jego życiu. Z czasem jednak stwierdził, że doskonale czuje się z młodą Haruno przy boku. Zauważył też, że otworzyła się, prosiła go o rady, rozmawiała na różne tematy. Jednak przez pamięć na to co przeżyła, Kakashi nie pogłębiał tej znajomości. Bał się. O tak… bał się. Na okrągło sobie powtarzał, że niedawno przeżyła wielki kryzys, że jest o wiele od niego młodsza. Po za tym ma ją chronić.

Czy jednak takie gadanie komuś pomogło? Nie. Wzmagało jedynie ich wzajemną fascynację, napięcie początkowo ledwo widoczne teraz zaczęło rozwijać się z zaskakującą szybkością.

Trzy dni przed Prezentacją Metod Medycznych

- Sakura?

- Tak, tak. Już kończę.

- Sakura…

- Powiedziałam, że kończę – zdenerwowana dziewczyna uniosła głowę i spojrzała na „intruza" – o co chodzi Kakashi?

- Masz gości – powiedział z uśmiechem.

- Na co czekasz? Wprowadź ich.

- Tak… ale wolałem wcześniej zobaczyć w jakim jesteś dziś humorze…

- ?

- To niesamowite jak bardzo przypominasz Tsunade-sama

- … Kakashi… goście – warknęła zła, zaciskając jednocześnie palce na przycisku do papieru.

- Taaak… zupełnie jak ona – mówił odchodząc. – zawsze się boję, że gdy się odwrócę dostanę czymś w głowę.

Przycisk do papieru ponownie znalazł się na biurku.

- Ten Kakashi… hm… - zaczęła chować dokumenty do teczek, musi zachować pozory porządku.

- Sakura? – ten głos był inny, nie należał do Hatake, ale znała go, znała bardzo dobrze. Gdy się odwróciła zobaczyła w drzwiach dwie znajome sylwetki. Mężczyznę i kobietę.

- Kento-sensei. Tami-chan. – uśmiechnęła się serdecznie i podbiegła do przyjaciół. – jak miło, jak cudownie widzieć was znowu. Mniemam, że znacie już Hatake Kakashiego? – wskazała na zamaskowanego shinobi w drzwiach.

- Taak – zaśmiał się szatyn – kazał nam eee… jak on to nazwał? „Okazać swą godność". – wybuchneli z Tami śmiechem

- Ha haha ha – zaśmiała się niepewnie i dość sztucznie Sakura, po czym zaczerwieniła się po uczy – ach ten Kakashi – mówiąc to posłała mu spojrzenie pod tytułem „zabiję-cię-z-przyjemnością".

- Tak się cieszę, że jesteście. Siadajcie, siadajcie. Zaraz dostaniemy coś do picia. A więc? Co was tu sprowadza?

- E… no

- Ta… jakby ci to…

- To ja ich tu sprowadziłem.

- Hatake? Ale… czemu?

Szarowłosy podszedł do krawędzi biurka i usiadł na nim, łapiąc wspomniany już wcześniej przycisk do papieru zaczął nim podrzucać.

- Chciałem prosić ich o pomoc.

- Pomoc? (goście gorliwie przytaknęli)

- Tak… widzisz ja poprosiłem ich, żeby pogadali z Arashim.

- CO!? Zrobiłeś!

- Poprosiłem…

- SŁYSZAŁAM! Chce wiedzieć dlaczego?

- Oho, uczennica Piątej…

- KAKASHI!

- OJ uspokój się, nie psuj tak przyjemnego dnia, straszysz gości, po za tym złość piękności szkodzi.

- HA-TA-KE KA-KA-SHI JA-CIĘ-ZA-MOR-DU-JĘ!

- Chciałem, żeby ktoś kto był z wami tamtej nocy, porozmawiała z Arashim. – Shinobi stał się nagle bardzo poważny, przestał żartować.

- Sama umiem o siebie dbać. Po za tym nie mówiła ci ko jeszcze tam był.– mówiąc to spuściła wzrok na kolana.

- Jestem shinobi złociutka… dowiedzenie się takich rzeczy to pestka.

- Sakura. – Tami podeszła do przyjaciółki i objęła ją za ramię – nikt nie wątpi, że potrafisz sama o siebie zadbać, ale musisz…

- … musisz zrozumieć – kończył Kento-sama – że tu chodzi także o Arashiego, uczucie nienawiści niszczy go od środka…

- Tak jak Sasuke… – szepnęła.

- Jak Sasuke – powtórzył Kakashi – chodzi też o powodzenie naszej drużyny w Prezentacji, jeśli są zgrzyty w drużynie… - wzruszył ramionami – drużyna się rozpada.

- Po za tym, chciałabyś mieć na powrót w nim brata. Prawda Saku? – Zielonowłosa przytuliła swoją przyjaciółkę. – Nie bądź zła na przyjaciela chciał ci pomóc.

- Kiedy? Kiedy z nim porozmawiacie i o czym?

- Em… my już z nim rozmawialiśmy.

Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

- To… kiedy?

- Dziś z samego rana. Przybyliśmy tu bladym świtem.

- Teraz jest południe…

- Tak… no cóż. Arashi znaczy burza… nasza rozmowa z początku nie wyglądała zbyt ciekawie.

- I… jakie są rezultaty?

Przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejść – krzyknął Kakashi. W drzwiach pojawił się Takanobu. Spojrzał niepewnie na zgromadzonych i zatrzymał swój wzrok na Sakurze.

- Możemy pogadać? – jego głos nie był już tak arogancki jak zawsze w stosunku do niej, twarz także nie wyrażała już wyższości i pyszałkowatości. Cała jego postawa zdradzała niepewność, może nawet strach ale także i nadzieję… Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, już zrezygnowany miał odejść…

- Zaczekaj… - spojrzała mu w oczy i gestem ręki poprosiła by wszedł. – Czy… czy mogę was prosić żebyście zostawili nas samych?

- Jasne… Kento…sama? Idziemy. Będziemy w kawiarni Saku…

- Kakashi. Ty też.

Hataka popatrzył najpierw na nią później na niego. Odłożył przycisk i ociężale ruszył ku drzwiom.

- Chłopcze – rzekł przy drzwiach nie odwracając się. – możesz to uznać za kredyt mojego zaufania.

Drzwi się zamknęły odcinając dwójkę zwaśnionych przyjaciół od reszty świta, dając im czas naprawić to, co kiedyś było między nimi lub… otwarcie ogłosić stan wojny.

**Rozdział XI**

-Hatake KAKASHI! – krzyk niósł się spokojnym dotąd korytarzem i przyprawiał o dreszcze. – Co ty tu wyrabiasz ja się pytam! – Rozjuszona Tsunade stała przed szarowłosym mężczyzną i wpatrywała się w niego niczym w robaka. – No… słucham…

- E…no bo ja – Kakashi wyprostował się i schował za plecami szklankę którą jeszcze chwilę temu przykładał do drewnianych drzwi z napisem:

**HARUNO SAKURA**

**medic-nin**

- Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie towarzystwo do swoich…. zabaw? – wskazała na dwójkę z identycznymi szklankami obok.

- Gdzie moje maniery – Kakashi iście teatralnym gestem uderzył się w czoło i wskazał na mężczyznę i towarzyszącą mu młodą dziewczynę – to Kento-sama, były nauczyciel Sakury z wioski Medycznej i jej koleżanka Tami-chan. – Goście wymienili skinienie głowami z Piątą i wpatrywali się z ciekawością w rozgrywającą się przed nimi sceną.

- Może dowiem się w końcu co wy tu…

- Ci… Tsunade-sama proszę ciszej.

- CO?

- Tsunade-sama proszę, to delikatna sprawa

- Słucham?

- Próbujemy zażegnać konflikt w grupie medycznej Konohy.

- ?

- NO Sakura i Arashi rozmawiają tu – wskazał na drzwi za plecami.

- Mhm… Rozumiem, że wasza obecność TU jest im niezbędna?

- To nie tak my emm… my tak po… po prostu

- …jesteśmy ciekawi i naruszamy ich prywatność…

- Coś się dzieje – przerwała Tami która ponownie przytknęła ucho do swojej szklanki.

- Odsuń się – wyszeptała Piąta biorąc naczynie Hatake i dołączając się do podsłuchiwania.

- Co? No co się dzieje?

- Cii… To Arashi, teraz Sakura… chyba płacze… cisza… krzesła szurają… to brzmi jakby ją pocieszał… IDĄ.

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż wrzucili szklanki do kosza ze zużytymi fartuchami i rzucili się w stronę krzeseł. Ostatni Kakashi widząc, że nie zdąży usiadł szybko na biurku informacji. Drzwi otworzyły się. Z gabinetu wyszła zapłakana Sakura z Arashim u boku. Oboje wyglądali na zadowolonych. Napięcie na korytarzu było niemal namacalne.

- Iiii…? – zapytał uprzejmie Kakashi.

- Porozmawialiśmy sobie… - zaczęła dziewczyna

- …i wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko. – skończył z uśmiechem Arashi

- Czyli, że co? Zgoda?

- Mhm…

- HA! Wiedziałem, zawsze mam wspaniałe pomy…sły – Kakashi przerwał swoją pochwalną mowę gdyż zobaczył wzrok Sakury.

- Kakashi- sensei możemy porozmawiać?

- Co?

- Porozmawiać…

- Tak, tak, ale nie mów mi sensei, czuję się…. staro.

Sakura zamknęła za nim drzwi i wpatrywała się w niego jak chwilę temu Tsunade.

- Przysięgam dziewczyno stajesz się coraz bardziej podobna do Piątej.

Dziewczyna podeszła szybko do mężczyzny i uderzyła zaciśniętą pięścią w ramię.

- Ugh… siłę też masz po niej – powiedział, masując sobie obolałe miejsce. – a tak dla ścisłości za co to?

- Za wtrącanie się w moje sprawy.

- Ale ja ci przecież pomogłem…

- Wiem… – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – …dlatego… – zbliżyła się do niego ponownie – …chce ci też podziękować… – wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek. Miejsce którego dotknęły wargi dziewczyny paliło.

- Taa – powiedział z uśmiechem, maskując swoją reakcję na bliskość Sakury i jej zapach.

- Mówiłem przecież Hatake full serwis :P

- Hatake full serwis – powtórzyła ze śmiechem Sakura i spojrzała mu w oczy… spoważniała nagle gdyż nigdy nie widziała takich oczu, takiego ich wyrazu, przynajmniej nigdy TYCH oczu.

- S…Sakura – przełknął z trudem ślinę – ja… - zbliżył się nieznacznie do dziewczyny, emocje były prawie że namacalne. Mówienie sprawiało mu trudność a kunochi wpatrywała się w niego z mieszaniną podniecenia, zażenowania i strachu. Wyciągnął rękę w jej kierunku…

- Sakura – wyszeptał. Już miał wziąć twarz dziewczyny w dłonie gdy ktoś brutalnie otworzył drzwi.

- HATAKE! – Mężczyzna odskoczył od różowowłosej a jego ręka zawisła śmiesznie w powietrzu, zaraz też ją opuścił. – Przez to wszystko zapomniałam po co cię szukałam.

Sakura do Ciebie też mam sprawę… - Tsunade dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że dwójka w pokoju ma dziwne miny. – czy ja wam w czymś przeszkodziłam? – zapytała przyglądając się obojgu podejrzliwie.

- Nieee – powiedziała zielonooka i zaczerwieniła się po korzonki różowych włosów.

- Nie no gdzieżby tam Gondaime… - powiedział Kakashi z przesadnym sarkazmem. Był wściekły, miał niepowtarzalną okazję znów poczuć te cudowne wargi na swoich… zaraz jednak zaczął swoją zwykłą litanię „ona jest za młoda, ja jestem za stary".

- Co to za sprawa Tsunade-sama?

- Hmm? A tak. Byłam na obchodzie szpitala, Daiki poprzedni zwierzchnik naszej grupy medycznej wraca do zdrowia.

- To cudownie! Weźmie udział w zawodach? – zapytała podekscytowana dziewczyna.

- Nie myślę, że to niewskazane, oczywiście mógłby, ale mamy ciebie a Daiki nie musi się spieszyć. Myślę, że trochę odpoczynku przyda mu się.

- A druga sprawa?

- Niestety nie jest za przyjemna. Mamy doniesienia, że ponownie była próba napaści na drużyny medyczne i… gości. Ktoś koniecznie chce wprowadzić chaos w Wiosce.

- Ale… jaki z tego pożytek? – zapytała przerażona Haruno. – Przecież Prezentacja zwiększa wiedzę medyczną…

- Takie było pierwotne założenie – zamyślony Kakashi wpatrywał się w okno, mówił zupełnie inaczej niż chwilę temu – niesławną tradycją zawodów stała się rywalizacja. Każdy chce pokazać, neumie jak najwięcej, że jego wioska jest najlepsza. Wiadomo do takiej wioski…

- Nadejdzie więcej zgłoszeń, wiem Tsunade-sama mówiła mi to podczas pierwszego spotkania.

- Mhm… jest też inna przyczyna…

- ?

- Chodzi tu o ośmieszenie. Nie dość, że może się zdarzyć, że niektóre z drużyn będą musiały zrezygnować z uczestnictwa z powodu napaści to naszą Wioskę mogą opuścić także goście. Jeśli nie umiemy zapewnić ochrony w czasach pokoju to co dopiero na wojnie czy w czasie misji…

- Ale…

- Nie martw się Sakura – Tsunade podeszła do niej i położyła jej ręce na ramionach. – Złapiemy tego kto to robi, nie macie się o co martwić, każdy z was jest świetnym shinobi, po za tym macie ochronę – tu spojrzała groźnie na Kakashiego – Hatake! Urwę ci głowę jeśli Sakurze spadnie choć włos z głowy.

- Tak jest. – zasalutował.

- No a teraz zajmijcie się czymś przyjemniejszym, Sakura widzę, że masz gości sądzę też, że chciałabyś porozmawiać z młodym Takanobu :). No ja już pójdę.

Sakura i Kakashi udali się do kawiarni gdzie spotkali TAmi, Kento-sama i Arashiego. Dzisiejszy dzień obfitował w różne emocje, dlatego teraz postanowli odprężyć się w gronie przyjaciół.

- TAMI! – krzyknęła w którymś moemencie Sakura – zupełnie zapomniałam, miałaś przecież niedawno urodziny!

- Tak? Które? – zapytał uprzejmie Kakashi.

- Ech… 22 – żądne powód do dumy.

- Sam niedługo kończę 30… to jest dopiero dół :P

- Ooo… to zupełnie jak Kento…-sama – powiedziawszy to zielonowłosa zarumieniła się lekko, spoglądając ukradkiem na bruneta. Zaraz też przeniosła wzrok na przyjaciółkę która wpatrywała się w nią z zainteresowaniem.

- No… gadaj. – powiedziała Szpetem gdy mężczyźni zajęli się dalszą rozmową.

- ? Niby o czym?

- Tami, nie udawaj idiotki, widzę, że cię rozsadza od środka… powiedz o co chodzi :)

- Em… ale ja… się tak trochę… boję…

- Przecież jestem twoją przyjaciółką… o co chodzi gadaj.

- …

- Chodzi o Twoje urodziny? Przepraszam, że o nich zapomniałam. Wynagrodzę Ci to.

- Ie… nie o to chodzi…

- Więc? – wbiła w przyjaciółkę wzrok a'la Tsunade

- Oj… no więc po tym jak wróciłaś do siebie to zrobili mi imprezę urodzinową. Była wcześniej, żeby mogli wziąć w niej udział ludzie ze szkolenia…

- No gadaj co się stało… bo śmiem podejrzewać, że miało to związek z imprezą

Tami nachyliła się do Sakury i szepnęła:

- Kento i ja… jesteśmy razem… od tej imprezy…

- ….. – Sakurę zatkało, przyjrzała się uważnie przyjaciółce i byłemu nauczycielowi.

- Czy wy…

- Mamy zamiar się pobrać.

**Rozdział XII…**

Wieczór opanował Wioskę Konohy. Ostatnie promienie słońca przeglądały się w szybach pobliskich okien. W jednym z nich siedziała śliczna, młoda, różowowłosa dziewczyna. Nie wyglądała ani na smutną, ani na przesadnie szczęśliwą. Rozmyślała o dziwnych prawach rządzących światem i o prawach a raczej emocjach rządzących ludzką naturą.

- BU! – krzyknął mężczyzna który wyłonił się z głębi pokoju dosłownie z nikąd i objął siedzącą na parapecie dziewczynę w talii.

- Kakashi-sensei – powiedziała spokojnie, próba przestraszenia nie zrobiła na niej żadnego znaczenia. – nudzi ci się?

- Ech… - puścił Sakurę i podparł się łokciami na parapecie obok niej – takie sztuczki już na ciebie nie działają co? I nie mów mi sensei, dziecino.

- Twoje zabawy są… infantylne. I nie jestem dzieciną.

- Mhm… - zapatrzył się w niebo na którym zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze tej nocy gwiazdy. – a o czym tak to rozmyślasz… kobietko?

Zielone oczy spojrzały na niego z ironią.

- O Tami i Keno-sama… Kakashi-sens…

- Ekhm…

- KAKASHI! Co o tym myślisz?

- Ja?

- Mhm… - widać było, że dziewczyna czuje się z tym niepewnie i szuka rady u niego jako u bardziej doświadczonego.

- Cóż… myślę, że skoro im jest dobrze w tym związku to najważniejsze… nad czym się tu się jeszcze głowić.

- Ale ona jest młodsza o 8 lat.

- Czy różnica wieku jest dla Ciebie aż tak ważna? – zapytał cicho by nie dało się wyczuć niepewności w jego głosie.

- N…nie ale jak inni ludzi na to zareagują. – zapytała czerwieniąc się delikatnie.

- A więc obchodzi cię to co będą mówić ludzie?

- Też nie… no dobra… troszeczkę…

- Sakura… o co tak naprawdę ci chodzi?

- Trochę mi głupio w tej sytuacji. Tami to moja przyjaciółka a Kento to mój były sensei. On uczył także ją i…

- Tak ale jak trafnie zauważyłaś to BYŁY sensei… - po chwili dodał jeszcze ciszej – podobnie jak ja.

- Mówiłeś coś?

- Ie… Cóż musisz sobie jakoś sama z tym poradzić.

- A czy ciebie to nie obchodzi?

- W sumie… są ze sobą szczęśliwi, a różnica 8 lat to nie tak wiele w dzisiejszych czasach.

Oboje pogrążyli się w ciszy. Sakura nadal rozmyślała o związku bliskich jej osób, a Kakashi obserwował grę emocji na jej twarzy myśląc jednocześnie czemu wypowiedział te słowa.

Było już grubo po północy gdy ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Przerażona Sakura wybiegła z sypialni i wpadła na plecy Kakashiego który także poderwał się z kanapy na której spał. Oboje poczochrani pobiegli do drzwi. Na progu zastali zziajanego Shikamaru wraz z Ino. Kakashi spojrzał na nich spod przymrużonych powiek i podrapał się w tył głowy tworząc ze swoich włosów szarą chmurę.

- Shikaa-aaaa-amaru – powiedział ziewając – jest już po pierwszej co się sta…

- Kakashi! Znów były ataki na zawodników. Masz stawić się razem z Sakurą u Piątej… Szybko!

Ubrali się błyskawicznie i wybiegli na ulice Konohy, na ich nieszczęście zaczął padać deszcz.

- Jesteście już, doskonale! – widać było, że ich przybycie ucieszyło Tsunade. W jej siedzibie panowało prawdziwe urwanie głowy. Co chwila do gabinetu wpadali ANBU i zwykli shinobi odbierali swe rozkazy rzucane przez Shizune i wybiegali w deszcz szukając napastników.

- Co się stało? Czemu nas wezwano?

- Napady się nasiliły. Dochodzą do nas słuchy z różnych drużyn a także od indywidualnych gości. Musicie mi pomóc. Shikamaru i Kakashi odtransportujecie teraz Sakurę i Ino do szpitala. Z tego co wiemy jest tam już parę rannych osób, dziewczęta… zajmiecie się nimi. Panowie… gdy je odprowadzicie dołączycie do śledczej grupy. Możecie odejść.

- Hai!

Pracowały w szpitalu już trzecią godzinę. Większość przypadków nie była krytyczna. Były to zwykłe zadrapania, choć zdarzały się też poważniejsze przypadki. Widać atak przeprowadzono równocześnie w wielu miejscach wioski. Sytuacja zawodów była niepewna. Miały nadzieję, że to koniec trudnej nocy. Postanowiły wyjść na chwilę na świeże powietrze. Po chwili podbiegł do nich jeden z medyków:

- Haruno-sama znaleźliśmy dwoje poszkodowanych, ich stan jest krytyczny, oboje zostali mocno poturbowani, niepokoi nas ich stan. Nie otrzymali aż tak wielkich ran by stracić przytomność, mają też niezwykle silną gorączkę. Młodszy z nich jest w gorszym stanie. Nie jesteśmy w stanie ich tu przenieść.

- Prowadź.

Pobiegli w deszczu zabłoconymi ulicami. W końcu dotarli do uliczki gdzie leżeli poszkodowani. Zajmowali się nimi inni medycy.

- Przejście! Pani Haruno jest tutaj.

Gdy Sakura zobaczyła młodszego z nich oniemiała ze strachu. Na naprędce rozłożonym kocu pod prowizorycznym baldachimem leżał Arashi, jego rysy nigdy wcześniej nie były tak podobne do rysów jego brata jak w tej chwili. Był zakrwawiony, ledwo oddychał. Sakurze stanął przed oczami obraz umierającego narzeczonego. Ocknęła się dopiero wtedy gdy ktoś ją potrącił. Zebrała się jednak w sobie, przewiązała białym fartuchem i podeszła do niego.

- Kim jest drugi poszkodowany? – zaczęła rzeczowym tonem.

- Jeden z ANBU Konohy.

- Kto się nim zajmuje?

- Jest tam personel trzeci.

Przytaknęła i wróciła do badania ran Arashiego. Również ona nie znalazła przyczyny krytycznego stanu kolegi.

- Przygotujcie okłady z miłorzębu, będę potrzebowała miski i następujących składników. – upewniwszy się, że ktoś to notuje podała listę składników. Przyjrzała się raz jeszcze twarzy Arashiego. I nagle ją oświeciło. TRUCIZNA.

- Zaczekaj! Wyślij do personelu trzeciego kogoś kto się zna na truciznach, pobierzcie im krew i zanalizujcie jak najszybciej. Przynieś wody. Ty! Udaj się do zielnika i przynieś mi…. – całkowicie zajęła się pracą. Dzięki swej chakrze badała narządy wewnętrzne chorego, analizowała skład trucizny i próbowała przygotować jak najlepsze antidotum w jak najkrótszym czasie. Co jakiś czas podawano otrutym półprodukty by osłabić działanie trucizny i zyskać na czasie.

- Znalazłem! – krzyknął Shigeru który pracował razem z Sakurą – Rana nad lewą łopatką, płaskie cięcie, poszarpane brzegi… tu widać największą ilość trucizny. A więc pochodzi z zewnątrz, najprawdopodobniej od kunaia lub shurikena.

Po chwili przybiegła Reiko która pomagała trzeciemu personelowi:

- Rana powyżej prawego łokcia, brzegi szarpane, głębokość 1.5cm, najwyższe stężenie trucizny.

- Zastosować jak najszybciej okłady z miłorzębu wzmocnionego wywarem z dotychczasowych antidotum. Informować mnie na bieżąco. – grube krople potu spływały po jej twarzy mieszając się z deszczem. Zmuszała się do najwyższego wysiłku walcząc z czasem. Starała się nie patrzeć na twarz młodego Takanobu, bała się, że zobaczy twarz Akihito i sparaliżuje ją strach, wystarczył jej to, że męczyły ją obrazy wspomnień. Walczyła o życie tej dwójki jak nie dane jej było walczyć o życie ukochanego. Zorientowała się, że szepce te same słowa co wtedy niczym swą mantrę:

- Skupienie… chakra… skupienie… chakra…

Przetestowała już dziesiątki kombinacji antidotów, za każdym razem udało jej się zdobyć dodatkowe parę minut. Tym czasem burza rozszalała się na dobre. Widać musiano ująć już napastników gdyż coraz więcej ludzi przychodziło zobaczyć co się dzieje. Oglądano pracę medyków z zapartym tchem. Potrafili skupiać chakrę jednocześnie operując narzędziem w drugiej. Sakura wiodła niezaprzeczalny prym wśród nich. Oprócz prac normalnego medic-nina wydawała też polecenia, dyktowała listę składników i przyjmowała raporty o stanie zdrowia dwójki pacjentów. Teraz widać było doskonałe zgranie jej drużyny, która podzieliła się pracą szefowej by ulżyć jej choć trochę. Lukę po Arashim zapełniali inni medycy którym co chwila ktoś dyktował polecenia. Była coraz bliżej opracowania w pełni skutecznego antidotum gdy w otaczającym ją tłumie rozległy się krzyki, poczuła silne szarpnięcie ale nie zwracała na nie uwagi, była zbyt zaabsorbowana pracą. Nagle zaczęła tracić obraz, plamy krwi zaczęły łączyć się w jedną, wielką czerwoną smugę, czuła się ociężale, niełatwo było jej się skupić na raportach, oddychanie przychodziło jej z trudem tak jak i poruszanie. Jej umysł pracował coraz wolniej nie rozumiała co się dzieje. Poczuła raz jeszcze ból w ramieniu, dotknęła go delikatnie, poczuła krew na palcach. Głosy i obraz zlały się w jedno. W końcu wszystko zostało pochłonięte przez ciemność.


	5. Rozdziały XIII-XV

**Rozdział XIII…**

- Sakura-chan…

- Sakura…

- Pani Haruno!

- Kto? Kto mnie woła?

- Sakura…

- Gdzie jesteś?

- Pani Haruno.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie… gdzie jesteś?

- Proszę… obudź się…

- Znam ten głos. Czemu tu jest tak biało? Gdzie jesteś? –otaczająca ją przejmująca biel zmieniała się powoli w gęstą mgłę. Głosy ucichły. Teraz słyszała tylko jeden wołający z oddali:

- Chodź!

- Gdzie? Gdzie jesteś?

- Chodź, kieruj się zielonym blaskiem.

- Boję się.

- Jestem przy Tobie. Zawsze będę.

- Znam cię?

- Chodź…

Kierując się zielonym blaskiem doszła do polany zalanej słonecznymi promieniami.

- Gdzie jesteś?

- Tutaj… chodź…

Pod jednym z kwitnących drzew zobaczyła czyjąś sylwetkę.

- Jak tu pięknie…

Zbliżała się coraz bliżej. Widziała już niektóre szczegóły postaci. Zauważyła strój shinobi i pełne wyposażenie.

- Jesteś shinobi?

Przybliżała się coraz bardziej.

- Ja znam to miejsce… chyba?

Promienie słońca oświetliły sylwetkę nieznajomego.

- Czemu mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? Kim jesteś?

W promieniach mignęła jego jasna czupryna.

- Ie… niemożliwe… Akihito? – szepnęła – Akihito! – ostatni odcinek drogi pokonała biegiem.

Już miał chwycić go za ramię gdy jego postać zniknęła.

- NIE! Nie możesz! Nie możesz mnie znowu zostawić.

- Nie zostawiam cię. Zawsze będę przy tobie. Ale musisz wracać…

- Gdzie? Gdzie mam wrócić? Nie znam drogi.

- Znasz, znasz ją doskonale.

- Ale Ty, my. Ja nie mogę.

- Możesz. Wróć tam.

- Czemu ty tutaj jesteś?

-Dla mnie nie było już nadziei, ty nadal walczysz tam na górze.

- ?

- Skup się… słyszysz?

- Jeszcze raz! NA trzy… Mów do niej!

- Sakura, proszę.

- Sakura… proszę, wróć.

- Co to jest? Gdzie są ci ludzie? Czemu krzyczą?

- Skup się… oni wołają ciebie… czujesz ból prawda?

- Ból? - ból. Fizyczny dowód egzystencji. Psychiczny dowód na istnienie sumienia. – ja… chyba coś zgubiłam, zostawiłam coś… dlatego tu jestem? By to odnaleźć?

- Wiesz co to jest? Wiesz czego szukać?

- Nie… nie wiem gdzie to jest, nie wiem co to jest… wiem tylko, że… Czemu ja tu w ogóle jestem?

- Ponieważ walczysz. – jego sylwetka pojawiła się ponownie parę metrów dalej. Widziała wyraźnie jasne włosy. Podeszła powoli do niego.

- Ale czemu?

- Walczysz by żyć. – zaczął się powoli odwracać. Spojrzała na jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się – Musisz wracać, jest tam ktoś komu musisz pomóc. On czeka na ciebie.

- Kto?

- Zrozumiesz.

- Ale…

- Mnie już nie ma. A ty musisz żyć dalej. Musisz wracać.

- Aki…

- Musisz wracać – mówiąc to jego sylwetka zmieniła się, zobaczyła…

- Kakashi…

- Musisz wracać.

- Boli…

Teraz to poczuła, przejmujący ból w piersi. Krzyknęła głośno. Polana zaczęła umykać, znów zobaczyła jasność. Słyszała niecierpliwe szepty. Zaraz potem poczuła przyjemne odrętwienie. Zaczęła odpływać, nie była skłonna myśleć.

- Boli…

-….to już trzeci dzień….

-… to moja wina…

-… odpocznij, nie pomożesz jej swoim zmęczeniem…

Poczuła się jak nurek wypływający na powierzchnię. Gdzie była do tej pory? W próżni? Jakimś zawieszeniu? Nie ważne, teraz słyszała głosy, zaczęła czuć. Ból. Ucisk w plecach.

Rozchyliła oczy lecz zaraz je zamknęła. Za jasno. Próbowała parę razy.

- Rusza się! Szybko… biegnij po pielęgniarkę, ruszyła powiekami.

Czy to o niej mowa? Kolejna próba zakończyła się powodzeniem. Pierwszym co zobaczyła był biały sufit. Na horyzoncie jej wzroku zobaczyła nagle znajomą twarz. Kakashi spojrzał na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy była zdolna utrzymać na nim wzrok uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Próbowała coś powiedzieć, uśmiechnąć się ale nie była w stanie. Mogła tylko na niego patrzeć. Widząc jej wysiłki pokiwał delikatnie głową i wyszeptał ochrypłym głosem:

- Wróciłaś. – schylił się i objął ją na tyle na ile pozwalały dziwne urządzenia, rurki i kabelki podłączone do jej delikatnego ciała. Czując ciepło i znajomy zapach zaczęła ponownie odpływać. Ostatnim co zobaczyła była sylwetka pielęgniarki która uśmiechała się promiennie widząc wzrok Sakury. Zasnęła.

„To się staje nudne, za każdym razem czuję się jak przepuszczona przez wyżymaczkę"

Uchyliła ponownie oczy. NA zewnątrz było znowu jasno.

- G…dzie…. Jestem… - powiedziała z trudem ochrypłym głosem, dość głupie pytanie, ale nic innego nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

- Obudziłaś się nareszcie Sakura-chan. – Odezwał się radośnie. – już myślałem, że prześpisz moją całą wizytę.

Wszedł w zasięg wzroku dziewczyny by mogła go zobaczyć.

- N…aru…to. – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. – Co… ty… tu…

- Nie przemęczaj się, musisz odpoczywać – podszedł i cmoknął ją delikatnie w policzek. – Narobiłaś wszystkim niezłego stracha. Wracam sobie kulturalnie do Konohy na ślub, myślę sobie, że znowu zobaczę moją Sakurcię a ty sobie śpisz. – Widząc jej zdziwiony wzrok zapytał z troską. – pamiętasz coś? Boli cię?

- To jasne, że boli Naruto – Tsunade wkroczyła energicznie do sali – Witaj z powrotem Sakura – powiedziała łagodniej patrząc na nią.

- Tsunade…-sama… co… się… stało…

- Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz?

- Ja… przez mgłę… Shikamaru nas obudził… i… Ino… my leczyłyśmy ludzi… - z każdą chwilą mówiła coraz lepiej – burza, tam była burza i… - jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu, usiadła gwałtownie co nie było mądrym posunięciem gdyż natychmiast poczuła ból w klatce piersiowej i zaczęła kaszleć krwią.

- SAKURA NA MIŁOŚĆ BOSKĄ – krzyknęła Tsunade i natychmiast popchnęła ja na posłanie, badając jednocześnie chakrą jej narządy wewnętrzne – musisz leżeć dziewczyno! Omal nie umarłaś!

- ARASHI! Co z nim! On został otruty! Ja nie zdążyłam…

- Uspokój się. Żyje i ma się dobrze. Martw się o siebie…

Odetchnęła głęboko.

- Co… co zaszło?

- GDZIE SAKURA!? – Piąta wprost wyła na oddział ANBU.

- Hai Tsunade-sama jest w sąsiedniej uliczce, leczy dwóch zatrutych shinobi.

- Biegnijcie tam… Szybko, mamy informacje, że wróg próbuje… - nie skończyła gdyż usłyszała donośne krzyki. – Kakashi za mną. SZYBKO!

- Nie powinienem jej zostawiać…

- Skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, przecież oddział ANBU miał za zadnie być w pobliżu. Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć że opuści szpital. Co się dzieje? – krzyknęła Gondaime gdy dobiegli do tłumu ludzi.

- Pani Tsunade tutaj – jeden z medic-ninja wskazał miejsce pod prowizorycznym baldachimem. – Pani Haruno leczy dwóch zatrutych shinobi.

- Prowadź.

Odetchnęła z ulgą gdyż zobaczyła już z oddali różowe włosy kunoichi.

- Idę jej pomóc. Kakashi chodź za mną. – Hatake nie odzywał się, lecz wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał żądze mordu. Nagle dosłownie z nikąd wytrysnął deszcz kunai. Wszystkie wymierzone były w namiot. Kakashi, Tsunade i oddział ANBU skoczyli by odbić je, niestety nie wszystkie udało im się odeprzeć. Część z nich przeleciała między nimi i trafiła parę osób pod namiotem w tym Sakurę w ramię, nie zrobiło to jednak na niej wrażenia, dotknęła go tylko delikatnie jakby w roztargnieniu. Nagle jeden z ANBU z maską kota odwrócił się w kierunku dziewczyny i cisnął z całej siły shurikenem. Sakura była odwrócona to też dostała w plecy, dokładnie pod lewą łopatkę. Jej reakcja była natychmiastowa gdyż zraz po tym padła na pierś Arashiego. Tym czasem koci ANBU znikł w oparach dymu.

- Szybko! Oddział zajmijcie się obowiązkami Sakury. Reiko, Shigeru, Masaru, Shizune za mną szybko! Reszta znaleźć mi to ścierwo! JAZDA!

Rozpoczęła się akcja ratunkowa. Sakura walczyła ze śmiercią w ramionach Kakashiego który porwał ją na ręce chwilę po tym jak straciła przytomność i pobiegł za Tsunade w stronę szpitala. Sakura zaczęła mamrotać. To brzmiało tak jakby z kimś rozmawiała. Piąta spoglądała na nią z coraz większym zamartwieniem. Gdy przekraczali próg szpitala dziewczyna krzyknęła głośno:

- AKIHITO!

Wzywała go jeszcze parę razy.

- Szybko na trzy! – krzyknęła Tsunade gdy znaleźli się w sali pełnej różnych pieczęci. – przenieście ją na ten stół! Raz dwa TRZY!

Operacja trwała dobrą godzinę. Kakashi i Masaru trzymali mocno wyrywającą się Sakurę. Zabieg przypominał wyścig z czasem… Hatake ze skupieniem patrzył na wszystkie zabiegi Tsunade. Wszędzie było pełno krwi, słyszał rozkazy i raporty grupy medycznej. Po ich minach widział, że nie jest dobrze. Zresztą przeczuwał to już w momencie gdy zobaczył kociego ANBU rzucającego shurikenem.

- Sakura proszę… wróć – powiedział.

Nigdy nie wierzył w szczęście, ślepy los ani tym podobne. Ale w tej chwili modlił się do wszystkich znanych mu bóstw, błagał by ocalili ją, niewinną istotę która… zdobyła jego serce. Bo w tej chwili pojął z niezwykłą świadomością, że zakochał się w Sakurze Haruno. Medic-nin'ie, drugim po Tsunade znawcy trucizn, jego byłej uczennicy.

- Kakashi – szepnęła. – Boli…

- Twój stan był krytyczny. W pierwszym kunai była ta sama trucizna którą oberwał Arashi i ten drugi. W drugim trucizna była niezwykle skondensowana i inna niż poprzednia. Pierwsza, jak zdążyłaś zauważyć lecząc Arashiego zaatakowała system nerwowy i wywoła pełne porażenie nerwowe i krwioobiegu. Natomiast druga zaatakowała wszystkie mięśnie i narządy wewnętrzne. Rozprzestrzeniała się bardzo szybko. Dostałaś w plecy, tuż pod lewą łopatką. Trucizna dostała się w bezpośredniej linii prostej do serca. Obie wymieszały się powodując straty w całym organizmie. Ale nie martw się, teraz gdy się obudziłaś leczenie będzie postępować o wiele szybciej. Skoro pokonałaś zapaść i obudziłaś się o własnych siłach dasz sobie radę z resztą. Bóle także powinny niedługo ustąpić.

- Ile… ile czasu byłam nieprzytomna?

- Tydzień. Po pięciu dniach obudziłaś się pierwszy raz. Od tamtego czasu minęły dwa dni.

Sakura posmutniała.

- Zawiodłam…

- W czym? Dziewczyno co ty gadasz?

- Ściągnęłaś mnie tu na prezentację a ja… nie dałam rady.

- Pal licho prezentację. Została odwołana. Mogliśmy wystawić zamiast ciebie Daikiego a zamiast Arashiego Hiroshi'ego lub Megumi, nie brali udziału w waszych przygotowaniach ale ich doświadczenie pomogło by im. Nikt też nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko dojdą do zdrowia, ale po naradzie z innymi Kage odwołaliśmy zawody. Zresztą – tu uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie – wszyscy zgromadzeni w tą burzliwą noc widzieli waszą robotę, a plotki szybko się rozeszły. A teraz odpoczywaj i nie przejmuj się, najważniejsze, że żyjesz. Naruto zostanie tu jeszcze jakiś czas, zdążysz się z nim nagadać.

- Kiedy będę mogła stąd wyjść.

- Powinnam cię tu zatrzymać z dwa tygodnie, ale wiem że będziesz chciała już wyjść pod koniec tego.

- ?

- Zapomniałaś już? Ślub Ino i młodego Nary jest w ten weekend.

Tsunade spojrzała jeszcze w kartę zdrowia kunoichi i skierowała się do wyjścia. Sakura która podczas całej rozmowy wpatrywała się w swoje zaciśnięte na pościeli dłonie zapytała cicho gdy Piąta miała przekroczyć drzwi.

- Kto to był? Czemu to zrobili.

Pogodna twarz Gondaime posmutniała.

- Nie wiadomo. Złapaliśmy paru… ale… ehhhh… po złapaniu ich ciała zapaliły się, byliśmy niezdolni dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, nie wiemy nawet ilu napastników było i ilu uciekło. Nie martw się tym teraz. Odpoczywaj.

Po jej wyjściu Sakura miała wielu gości. Tami i Kento przyszli się pożegnać i równocześnie zapewnić, że prześlą zaproszenie na ślub. Życzyli jej też szczęścia i szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Zjawił się także cały zespół któremu Sakura dziękowała za ratunek. Po ich wyjściu Arashi wrócił by na osobności z nią porozmawiać i podziękować za uratowanie mu życia. Zmęczona licznymi wizytami w końcu zasnęła. Była to dla niej miła odmiana. Żadnych mętnych przemyśleń czy złudzeń. Po prostu miły sen w ciepłej pościeli. Sen o tym który na nią czeka.

Hatake Kakashi ze strachem zbliżał się do drzwi niewielkiej izolatki w końcu korytarza. Ta część kliniki była niezwykle spokojna, nie plątało się tu za dużo ludzi, a wszystkie okna wychodziły na piękny skwer. Bał się tego co zobaczy, bał się tego spotkania. Widział nadal obraz sprzed tygodnia – Sakurę… jak pracowała i jak padła nagle niczym rażona piorunem. Dopiero dwa dni temu mógł odetchnąć spokojniej. Do tej pory stan jej zdrowia był niepewny. Ale gdy tylko ujrzał jej lekko rozkojarzony wzrok wiedział już, że będzie dobrze. Teraz zbierał się w sobie by iść i spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy by przyznać się, że zawiódł ją.

Zapukał i wszedł otrzymawszy w odpowiedzi cichutkie „proszę".

Już od progu było widać jego zmartwioną minę (nareszcie przestał chodzić w masce). Przyglądał jej się badawczo. Wyglądała tak niewinnie w białej szpitalnej koszuli i jasnej pościeli, jej różowe włosy rozsypane były na całej poduszce. Jej twarz była nadal blada, dzięki czemu jej oczy wyglądały jak dwa żywe szmaragdy. Do jej ciała było przyłączone wiele dziwnych, buczących urządzeń.

Podszedł do niej i stanął w nogach łóżka na baczność. Sakura ze zdziwieniem patrzyła co też zrobi. Po chwili krępującego milczenia Kakashi zaczął serdecznie przepraszać, za to co ją spotkało i że nie pilnował jej, co było jego priorytetowym działaniem. Nie parzył jej przy tym w oczy, bał się, że dostrzeże w nich złość, potępienie lub nienawiść. Jednak zdziwił się mocno gdy dziewczyna parsknęła śmiechem.

- Przecież to nie twoja wina. Tsunade dała ci inne zadanie. Po za tym były tam dziesiątki ANBU, kto mógł przypuszczać, że mamy szpiega. – po tych słowach odważył się spojrzeć na jej twarz. Dostrzegł na niej ślad delikatnego rumieńca. Serce mu podskoczyło. Nawet w tak opłakanym stanie wyglądała wspaniale. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Miał niezwykłe przeczucie, że wszystko skończy się dobrze.

**Rozdział XIV…**

Przyglądał jej się bez przerwy dopóki nie zwróciła mu na to uwagę. Postanowił trochę z nią posiedzieć i wyjaśnić wszystkie niejasności. Co jakiś czas ziewał ostentacyjnie.

- Kakashi-sens…ekhm… Kakashi, wiem, że jesteś leniem, ale byłam tak długo nieprzytomna, że mógłbyś się bez problemu wyspać. Przecież w szpitalu nie musiałeś mnie pilnować. – zachichotała. Popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem i uśmiechnął się patrząc w jakiś bliżej nie określony punkt na ścianie. Gdyby tylko wiedziała…

- Kakashi – szepnęła cicho Tsunade – to już trzeci dzień. Nie pomożesz jej swoim zmęczeniem. Musisz odpocząć!

- Miałem jej pilnować – powtarzał w kółko – to moja wina.

Piąta położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Jeżeli ktoś tu jest winny to ja. Odwołam cię od pilnowania jej. Do głowy mi nie przyszło, że opuści szpital, że stanie się coś TAKIEGO.

Spojrzała na rękę Kakashiego którą trzymał bez przerwy dłoń Sakury, była to jedna z nielicznych części jej ciała wolna od rurek, kabelków czy siniaków. Gondaime spojrzała przenikliwie na Hatake i uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo

- Hmm… wydaje mi się, że to nie tylko wyrzuty sumienia cię tu trzymają. Nie martw się to silna dziewczyna. Da sobie radę. Mam tylko nadzieję, że… – tu spojrzała na niego ostro. – …że nie zranisz jej. Przeszła już dość w swoim życiu. A widzę, że niedługo będzie bardzo szczęśliwa.

- Czcigodna co ty próbujesz sugerować?

- Pamiętaj, że jestem o wiele starsza niż wyglądam i uwierz mi, nie raz TO widziałam. – uśmiechnęła się ponownie – i zapewniam cię, że nie mogłeś lepiej trafić.

- Ka…ka…shi – wyszeptała cichutko blada postać na łóżku z tysiącem drenów w ciele. Przestał zawracać sobie głowę Piątą i spojrzał z troską na twarz różowowłosej dziewczyny. Czy już nigdy się nie obudzi? NIE! Jest silna da radę. Kakashi czuwał przy niej cały czas. Czasami udało mu się zdrzemnąć z głową opartą o krawędź łóżka, czasami gładził delikatnie dłoń dziewczyny gdy przez sen wzywała swoich rodziców. Biedna musiała przeżyć raz jeszcze ich śmierć w swojej podświadomości. Gdyby to było możliwe wziąłby ten ciężar na siebie. Wiedział jednak, że tą bitwę musi stoczyć sama. Każdy z odwiedzający Sakurę próbował rozmawiać z Kakashi. Jednak ten po paru zagadkowych półsłówkach tracił zainteresowanie tym co dzieje się poza szpitalem, poza tą salą.

Dopiero po pięciu dniach otworzyła oczy po raz pierwszy. I tego dnia Hatake po raz pierwszy opuścił szpital.

- Halo! – pomachała mu ręką przed twarzą – Ziemia do Hatake. Co Ci jest? Też oberwałeś?

- Nie, jestem zmęczony.

- Wydawało mi się, że widziałam cię tu…

- Mhm… byłem tu dwa dni temu, gdy odzyskałaś przytomność.

- W takim razie co robiłeś przez te dwa dni?

- Nic specjalnego – ponownie wodził oczyma po pomieszczeniu, gdyby tylko wiedziała, że ostatnie dwa dni spędził w łóżku odsypiając czas który spędził przy niej. Po raz pierwszy od dawana spał w swoim pokoju, nie na kanapie. Przed snem czuł wyraźny zapach dziewczyny, nawiedziła go także w snach na wspomnienie których czerwienił się sam przed sobą.

Ciszę przerwało pojawienie się rozświergotanej blondynki.

- Sakura! Nareszcie! Już myślałam że prześpisz mój ślub. O cześć Kakashi. Kochana słuchaj mam nowinę! O ludzie. Nie mogę ustać. – słowotoku Ino nie było końca. Chwilę po niej do pokoju wszedł Shikamaru z dziwnym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Skinął głową Sakurze i podszedł do Kakashiego. Panowie zatopili się w rozmowie a blondynka zasypywała przyjaciółkę różnymi wiadomościami na temat ślubu. Na koniec ucichła i zaczerwieniła się patrząc ukradkiem na przyszłego męża.

- Wracam właśnie od lekarza. – szepnęła patrząc w zielone oczy przyjaciółki. – Ja… O BOŻE Sakura… Ja jestem w ciąży! – z emocji nie wytrzymała i rozchlipała się na dobre. Rozpromieniona Sakura uściskała przyszłą matkę i ze śmiechem obserwowała Kakashiego który klepał przyjacielsko Narę po plecach. Widać było, że do Shikamaru nadal nie dochodziło, że zostanie ojcem.

Wkrótce narzeczeni opuścili salę a ich miejsce zajął Naruto. Przekazał Hatake wiadomość od Tsunade i przyrzekł czuwać przy „Sakurci" dopóki ten nie wróci.

- HA! Kakashi-sensei ten to ma zdrowie. – krzyknął Uzumaki po wyjściu mężczyzny.

- Co się stało? Gdy zapytałam go czy też został ranny zaprzeczył…

- Oj Sakura-chan nie udawaj – roześmiał się blondyn mrugając porozumiewawczo do kunoichi.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Hehe… Wiele osób o tym mówi…

- O czym?

- Oj Sakurcia, nie ma mnie jakiś czas a ty… nono

- NARUTO GADAJ O CO CHODZI! To że jestem przykuta do łóżka nie znaczy, że stałam się słabsza – zacisnęła złowrogo pięści patrząc w niebieskie oczy blondyna.

- No… przecież to widać – szepnął Naruto odsuwając się maksymalnie od łóżka przyjaciółki.

- Naruto…

- JESTEŚCIE W SOBIE ZAKOCHANI!

-… -Sakura oniemiała. – co?

- NO! Pół wioski o tym gada. Odkąd wróciłaś mieszkasz u niego…

- …z polecenia Tsunade… - szepnęła

- … ale z polecenia babuni-Tsunade nie musiał chyba siedzieć przy tobie pięć dób.

- ?

- Nie mów, że nie wiedziałaś. Odkąd tu trafiłaś Kakashi ani razu nie opuścił szpitala. Czasami kimnął się na krześle ale był tu cały czas.

- Ja nie… wiedziałam.

- Mhm… dopiero jak odzyskałaś przytomność poszedł się wyspać. Spał całe dwa dni – Uzumaki roześmiał się serdecznie.

- Dlatego był tak zmęczony. A ja z niego żartowałam.

- Nie przyznałby się do tego. Tak samo jak i ty nie chcesz przyznać się, że się w nim zabujałaś.

- Skąd takie przypuszczenia?

- Zdarzało się, że wołałaś go przez sen. Albo gdy śniłaś jakieś koszmary wystarczyło żeby złapał cię za rękę…

- To… to przez chęć czucia drugiej osoby… to nie tak…

- Mhm – mruknął z kpiącym uśmiechem. – Jak na mój gust szalejecie za sobą. Tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiecie. Oho nasz kochaś wraca. No nic Sakura-chan ja się zmywam. – cmoknął ją w policzek i wyskoczył przez otwarte okno w chwili gdy Kakashi otworzył drzwi. Sakura spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem i zarumieniona odwróciła wzrok.

- Coś się stało?

- Nie… nie to Naruto, sam wiesz – odpowiedziała cicho. – Czego chciała Tsunade-sama.

- A tak stan Arashiego się poprawił i wkrótce wraca do swojej wioski. Ponoć ma narzeczoną i chce już wracać do niej.

- Tak… - powiedziała zamyślona - mówił mi o niej gdy rozmawialiśmy wtedy w moim gabinecie. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze mu się ułoży, należy mu się. Nie miał łatwo w życiu.

- Tak jak ty…

- Słucham?

- Nie nic…

Po chwili milczenia Kakashi powiedział:

- Wypisują cię dziś ze szpitala. Tsunade chce żebyś nadal była u mnie, nie wiadomo co z napastnikami a po pobycie w szpitalu dobrze będzie jak ktoś przy tobie będzie.

- Mhm… - odpowiedziała nadal zamyślona.

- I jeszcze jedno. Jutro Shikamaru i Ino robią wieczór panieński i kawalerski. W domu Yamanaka.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z lekkim zażenowaniem

- Też idziesz?

- Jasne… mało zdarza się imprez w wiosce, a ja… jakbyś nie zauważyła… jestem kawalerem – rzekł z uśmiechem siadając w otwartym oknie.

- Kakashi – odezwała się cicho, patrząc na zachód słońca za plecami mężczyzny – nie myślałeś nigdy o założeniu rodziny?

- ? może kiedyś… - odwrócił się do niej bokiem i także wpatrzył w zachód słońca, dziewczyna przyjrzała się uważniej jego profilowi. „był cały czas ze mną", ta świadomość żenowała ją. Wiedziała, ze może się o nią troszczyć ale żeby aż tak? Sama ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że sprawia jej to przyjemność. Przy nim czuje się bezpieczna, to jemu pierwszemu powiedziała o swojej przeszłości. Niegdyś myślała o nim jak o dobrym przyjacielu, teraz była dla niej kimś więcej… ale kim?

Teraz oboje siedząc razem w jednym pomieszczeniu i przyglądając się zachodowi słońca myśleli o sobie nawzajem… Jednak żadne z nich nie przyzna się do tego. Sami skazali się na cierpienie w milczeniu.

**Rozdział XV…**

- … i niech pani na siebie uważa…

- Akane…

- …leki proszę brać tak jak przepisano w recepcie…

- Siostro Akane…

- …proszę też zgłosić się niebawem na kontrolę i nie nadwyrężać się…

- AKANE – kobieta w białym fartuchu przerwała swoją litanię i spojrzała pytającym wzrokiem na Sakurę której pomagała włożyć zranione ramię w rękaw bluzki.

- Tak, pani Haruno?

- Jestem lekarzem, uwierz mi wiem jak dbać o siebie…

- Tak, tak – powiedziała z uśmiechem Akane i wróciła do przerwanej czynności, gestykulując przy tym żywo – wy medic-ninja zawsze tak mówicie a w rzeczywistości prędzej zapracowalibyście się na śmierć niż przyznali do słabości. Zresztą o panią jestem spokojna, Tsunade-sama ma ponoć do pani jakieś zleceni, więc nie będzie pani spędzać nocy w szpitalu jak przed tym felernym, nieudanym turniejem, po za tym Kakashi-sama będzie się panią opiekował i…

- AKANE – Kakashi wszedł niezauważony w połowie słowotoku pielęgniarki który postanowił przerwać w tym momencie – uwierz mi, że będę jej pilnował, nie wykorzystam niecnie jej słabości, nie będę kazał jej wykonywać też żadnych czynności ponad ludzką miarę, a teraz proszę pośpiesz się, wieczorem jesteśmy zaproszeni do przyszłych państwa Nara a przed tym musimy odwiedzić Tsunade, bo jak zdążyłaś już nadmienić biednej pani Haruno, ma dla niej jakieś zlecenie – przez całą wypowiedź starał się naśladować głos i gestykulacje pielęgniarki co wyszło nadzwyczaj komicznie. Gdy przerwał wpatrywał się z uprzejmym uśmiechem w Akane, której oczy miały niebawem wyjść z orbit i w Sakurę która wpychała sobie pięść do ust by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Gotowa?

- Yhm… - przytaknęła różowowłosa ocierając ukradkiem łzy śmiechu.

- Jak dobrze wyjść na świeże powietrze… szkoda, że robi się już chłodno… Kakashi… mogę zadać ci parę pytań?

- Hmm? O co chodzi?

- Em… to trochę głupie. Wróciłam do wioski jakiś czas temu, a oprócz Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto i ciebie nie widziałam się z nikim ze swoich starych znajomych, nie wiem co się u nich dzieje…

- Musiałaś skupić się na tej prezentacji, to logiczne…

- Tak, ale nie usprawiedliwia mnie. Ani nie daje mi przywileju bycia nieczułą krową.

- Haha! Ok. pytaj piękna… odpowiem ci w drodze do Tsunade

Sakura rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie, zamyśliła się na chwilę i zapytała.

- Ok. zacznijmy od Naruto.

- ?

- No był cały czas po za wioską?

- Nie, gdy odeszłaś jakiś czas siedział w wiosce, czekał na powrót Jiraiy (nie wiem jak odmienić to imię :P dop. aut.). Gdy Sanin wrócił wyruszył z nim, szkolił się pod jego okiem jak kiedyś. Czasami wracał na jakiś czas do wioski. Czasem zagrzał miejsce z tydzień, czasem parę miesięcy. Teraz wrócił po całym roku nieobecności, ponoć wezwała go sama Tsunade…

- Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem piękna… - kolejny rzut morderczym spojrzeniem.

- Ok. PIĘKNY, a teraz powiedz mi co z drużyną Hinaty, Kiby i Shino.

- HA! Kiba i Shino zostali chuninami, Hinata też, ale z tej trójki to ona zmieniła się najbardziej, nie jest już tą zakompleksioną dziewczyną. Miesiąc temu wyruszyła z drużyną na misję, wrócili dziś rano… Co tu o niej jeszcze… Swego czasu miała mały romans z jakimś chłopcem z Suny ale… ee… pogoniła go – dalszą opowieść przerwał chichot Kakashiego.

- Co się stało mów…

- No więc, jak mówiłem Hinata zmieniła się, stała się otwarta, wręcz rozrywkowa. Chłopak z którym była określił ją jako „diablicę z którą nie można stworzyć trwałego związku" powiedział jej to na pikniku z okazji Święta Wiśni, przy ludziach bo, jak mówią, bał się zerwać z nią na osobności… Biedak przeliczył się, Hyuga zrobiła mu taką scenę przy ludziach z wioski, że uciekł natychmiast z powrotem do Suny.

Oczy różowowłosej były wielkie jak spodki.

- Czy my mówimy o TEJ Hinacie?

- Mhm – rzek z uśmiechem. – a teraz słuchaj tej bomby, dziś po południu pomyliłem drzwi w tym cholernym szpitalu – wstrząsnął się teatralnie podkreślając jak bardzo nie lubi szpitali – trafiłem do schowka z przyrządami i opatrunkami i natknąłem się na ciekawą parkę…

- ?

- Nie domyślasz się? Haha, Hinata i Naruto… oboje byli tak zaabsorbowani i zajęci swoimi językami, że chyba nawet nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi, uwierzysz w to... Sakura… Sakura? – przystanął i odwrócił się bo zorientował się, że dziewczyna nie idzie obok niego a stoi w miejscu jak słup soli. – HEJ! Dziecino idziesz?

Ona tymczasem stała w tym samym miejscu i poruszała ustami mówiąc bezgłośnie „Naruto Hinata" jak jakąś mantrę.

- DZIECINO! Mamy wieczorem imprezę do zaliczenia, chodź już. Jeśli cię to obchodzi to podczas ostatniej wizyty Naruto w wiosce przyłapała ich Tsunade-sama, nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to całe „olewanie Naruto" właśnie na niego podziałało. Ten chłopak zawsze działa na opak.

W końcu ruszyła się i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzała na Hatake.

- Nie lubisz szpitali prawda?

- To nie jest pytanie o przyjaciela…

- Ale…

- Nie, nie lubię… - powiedział cicho i cierpko. Widać coś go dręczyło. Teraz doceniała jego opiekę jeszcze bardziej.

- Ok. sensei a teraz…

- ekhm…

- Piękny… – powiedziała z przekąsem

- Lepiej…

- A co z Lee, Tenten i Nejim?

- Noo… Lee jak zwykle wielbi Gaia, to mi zalatuje jakąś chorą miłością, choć krążą plotki, że kogoś tam ma. Neji i Tentem są małżeństwem. Mają nawet rocznego synka Saburo. Chłopak odziedziczył przymioty klanu Hyuga.

- A Choji?

- Tak jak Kiba i Shino, został chuninem. Bez rewelacji w życiu.

- Pięknie – powiedziała z sarkazmem – połowa przyjaciół żyje w szczęśliwych związkach, druga połowa takie związki zawiera… odnoszą sukcesy a ja…

- Tak rzeczywiście, jesteś nierób – spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem - jak dotąd zostałaś jakimś marnym medic-ninem, shinobi z ciebie żaden… nie wspomnę już, że jesteś brzydka i odpychająca, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie interesował cię los przyjaciół… AŁA! – przerwał gdyż mały kamień trzepnął go w prawe ucho.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to dokończyć KA-KA-SHI—SEN-SEI? – zapytała podrzucając w dłoni kolejny kamyszek…

Oboje uśmiechali się do siebie zadziornie.

- Ale moja PIĘKNA to prawda…

- Tak SENSEI – to mówiąc posłała mu kolejny kamień.

Ze śmiechem ominął mały pocisk

- Złość piękności szkodzi… - mówił nadal ze śmiechem.

- Mnie już nic nie zaszkodzi SENSEI – kolejny kamyszek został rzucony w kierunku szarowłosego.

- Ej miałaś nie mówić mi sensei.

- Ojoj… - ze śmiechem zebrała garść kamyków z ziemi i zaczęła rzucać nimi kolejno w Hatake.

- To… nie… fair – krzyczał, dusząc się jednocześnie ze śmiechu i unikając małych pocisków.

- Takiś odważny? Nie boisz się chyba tak marnej shinobi! – ku jej zdziwieniu puścił się biegiem przed siebie z głośnym chichotem. – ZACZEKAJ! Ty tchórzu… nie uciekniesz – pobiegła za nim z uśmiechem na twarzy. Pędzili tak całą drogę, jednak zamiast biec uliczką do siedziby Hokage Hatake skręcił w alejkę parku i użył drzew jako ochrony przed kamykami rzucanym cały czas przez dziewczynę.

- Kakashi – wołała słodko i cicho jak farmer nawołujący kurę która niebawem ma wylądować w garnku (hehe… wiem głupie porównanie, ukłon dla „siostry" :P dop. aut. ) – gdzie jesteś…

- Tutaj – powiedział jej cichy głos do ucha. „Dałam się podejść" chciała krzyknąć ale jego dłoń zasłoniła jej usta, a druga objęła ją w tali. – a teraz dziecino wyrzuć kamienie – powiedział jej do ucha, posapując lekko po biegu. Posłusznie wysypała kamienie z jednej ręki – wszystkie – zachichotał jednocześnie owiewając jej ucho ciepłym podmuchem, wypuściła wszystkie. – Grzeczna dziewczynka – na słowo „dziewczynka" zaczęła się wyrywać i deptać szarowłosego po stopach. – Ej nie wierć się. AŁA… - odjął dłoń od jej ust – ugryzłaś mnie ty mała piranio.

- Nie myślałeś chyba, że dam się łatwo pokonać.

- Hmm… nadal masz łaskotki?

Spojrzała na niego kątem oka, zauważyła perfidny uśmieszek i błysk w oku.

- Nie zrobisz tego…

- Masz?

- Sens… Kakashi…

- Masz – powiedział pewnie – ciekawe – puścił ją nagle i załapał po bokach łaskocząc ją. Dziewczyna zaczęła histerycznie chichotać i wyrywać się jego zwinnym palcom.

- Ka…ka…shi… - mówiła przerywanie, chcąc złapać oddech – pro…szę… nie… ha… haha… - zaczęli się przepychać, Hatake nie dawał za wygraną i łaskotał dziewczynę powodując u niej napady śmiechu

- Nie trzeba było nazywać mnie „senseiem".

– Ka…hahaha…shi… haha… już nie będę… hhaa prze… przestań… - oboje zaśmiewali się niczym małe dzieci.

Przez swą nieuwagę Sakura dała się poprowadzić do drzewa, teraz nie zauważywszy jednego z korzeni potknęła się i poleciała ciągnąc za sobą mężczyznę. Wylądowali w stercie liści. Sakura była uwięziona pod ciałem Kakashiego. Oboje chichotali próbując się uspokoić i złapać oddech. Podczas tej zabawy maska Hatake zsunęła się nieco. (postanowiłam zostawić mu trochę tą maskę, to że „częściej" chodzi bez niej nie oznacza „w ogóle" :P dop. aut.)

- Uff… już nie mogę… brzuch mnie boli od śmiechu…

- Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak…

- JA? A kto dał się podejść jak jakiś małolat?

- Oj raz się zdarzyło…

Znowu wybuch śmiechu. Gdy się uspokoili zdali sobie sprawę w jak dziwnej pozycji wylądowali na liściach.

- Em… mógłbyś wstać?

- Mnie tam wygodnie…

Ich twarze znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie, poczuli napięcie jak wtedy w gabinecie.

- Miałeś o mnie dbać a przed chwilą zmusiłeś do morderczego biegu…

- Sama za mną pobiegłaś – ściszył głos, który stał się ochrypły.

- Sprowokowałeś mnie – ona również ściszyła głos. Ich twarze dzieliły minimetry.

- Powiedziałeś też Akane, że nie wykorzystasz niecnie mojej niemocy…

- Taaak? – zapytał przeciągle, zsuwając przy tym maskę do końca – widać kłamałem…

Dalsza rozmowa była niemożliwa, ich usta połączyły się. Początkowo bardzo nieśmiało. Kakashi językiem przejechał po wargach dziewczyny, po chwili Sakura rozchyliła je z czego Hatake skwapliwie skorzystał, Wsunął swój język do jej ust, gładząc nim podniebienie i wewnętrzną stronę policzków. Odszukał jej język, który chętnie oddał się namiętnemu tańcu. Prawą ręką ujął tył jej głowy odchylając ją lekko, pogłębiając tym samym pocałunek.

Zaś ona złapał się jego ramion jakby w obawie, że okaże się czymś wyimaginowanym.

Gdy zabrakło im tchu odsunęli się od siebie połączeni jedynie cieniutką strużką śliny. Kakashi wpatrzył się w roziskrzone oczy dziewczyny, jej rumieńce i gorące, czerwone wargi. Nachylił się ponownie przygryzając jej dolną wargę. Westchnęła namiętnie i po chwili oddała się kolejnej prośbie jego warg. Szarowłosy czuł, że już wkrótce sam pocałunek mu nie wystarczy. Z trudem podniósł głowę i spojrzał w zamglone oczy dziewczyny.

- Tsunade na nas czeka – powiedział schrypniętym głosem.

- Umiesz zepsuć każdą zabawę – odparła cicho z lekką zadyszką. Chichocząc pomógł jej stać i wyjąć z włosów liście. Spojrzał na jej usta i zobaczył maleńkie kropelki krwi.

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho i schylił się by scałować je z jej ust. Różowowłosa straciła równowagę i oparła się o stojące pół kroku za nią drzewo. Gdy pocałunek stawał się coraz głębszy z trudem wyciągnęła rękę i pociągnęła Kakashiego za tył głowy i oderwała od siebie.

- Uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś mieć ze mną do czynienia jeśli przerwałbyś chwile później. Chodźmy już. – Z uśmiechem pociągnął ją na parkową alejkę i skierował się ku siedzibie Piątej.


	6. Rozdziały XVI-XVIII

**Rozdział XVI…**

Idąc korytarzem rzucali na siebie krótkie, zagadkowe spojrzenia. Oboje uśmiechali się delikatnie. Gdy zbliżyli się do drzwi gabinetu usłyszeli strzęp rozmowy.

- …sam widzisz, że mimo wszystko nadajesz się najlepiej… Co nic nie mówisz, przecież chciałeś tego.

- Opuścisz wioskę?

- Na krótko, gdy skończę, wrócę i przejdę na emeryturę…

- Ale… ja…? Przecież wiesz…

- Wiem… SAKURA, KAKASHI możecie wejść nie czajcie się pod drzwiami.

- Jak ona to robi? – szepnął różowowłosej na ucho Hatake.

- Cii… - uciszała go chichocząc jednocześnie.

- Z kim rozmawiałaś Tsunade-sama? - oprócz Piątej w gabinecie nie było nikogo, tylko falująca zasłona w otwartym oknie mogła zdradzać czyjąś obecność.

- Ah… nieważne… jak się czujesz Sakura?

- Lepiej… cieszę się, że tak szybko wyszłam ze szpitala…

- Nawet mi o tym nie wspominaj – Gondaime usiadła za biurkiem i złapała się za skronie – chciałam przetrzymać cię tam chociaż do piątkowej ceremonii, ale tak mi tu łkali o dzisiejszej imprezie, że cię tam nie będzie, więc wypisałam cię dla świętego spokoju.

- Ale… nic mi już nie grozi?

- Ie… dbaj tylko o siebie I NA MIŁOŚĆ BOSKĄ nie pij dziś żadnego alkoholu!

- HAI… A co z moją pracą w szpitalu, dziś ten wieczór panieński, za dwa dni wesele… czy mogę wrócić dopiero w poniedziałek… jeśli to za długa nieobecność to wezmę drugą zmianę od południa, najwyżej się spóźnię na wesele, ale myślę, że Ino nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko i zrozumie…

Z każdym słowem różowowłosej oczy Tsunade stawały się coraz większe, jej ręka opadła na biurko, w końcu spojrzała jej w oczy niemal z przerażeniem i krzyknęła:

- DZIEWCZYNO! CZYŚ TY POSTRADAŁA ROZUM? A MOŻE MYŚLISZ ŻE JESTEM NIEZDOLNA DO LUDZKICH UCZUĆ? – wzięła parę głębokich oddechów i spojrzała na dwójkę na przeciw niej, ku jej zdziwieniu jej krzyk nie przyniósł tak wielkich rezultatów, oboje patrzyli na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczyma ale… bez żadnych innych oznak strachu „do cholery, tracę swój atut wobec nich, uodpornili się…" – uff… - wypuściła powietrze z głośnym świstem – nie będziesz pracować w szpitalu…

- Dlaczego? – krzyknęła zaskoczona Haruno – ja… ja naprawdę…

- Naprawdę, to ty teraz musisz dbać o siebie. To już postanowione. Ale – powiedziała głośniej zapobiegając tym samym dalszym sprzeciwom – już od jakiegoś czasu mam w zanadrzu pewien projekt. Chciałabym żebyś wróciła do Akademii i przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie wyzdrowiejesz na dobre by podjąć ponownie pracę w szpitalu, pracowała tam i prowadziła coś w rodzaju Podstawowych Zajęć Medycznych. Mało jaki shinobi zdaje sobie sprawę z zalet medycyny. Nauczysz ich podstawowej wiedzy o ziołach dostępnych w lasach, kontrolowania chakry do pierwszej pomocy w leczeniu, zatrzymania krwotoku i tym podobnych. Co lepszych uczniów można by szkolić dalej w tym kierunku. W przyszłości shinobi będą mieli większą świadomość, będą mogli podąć podstawowe środki bezpieczeństwa zanim nadejdzie grupa medyczna a i oddziały medycznych ninja się zwiększą. A kontrolowanie chakry bardzo im pomoże. Myślę, że mała powtórka z robienia opatrunków także im nie zaszkodzi. Miałam nadzieję, że podejmiesz się tego działania za jakieś czas, ale uznałam, że w wyniku zaistniałej sytuacji można by przyspieszyć cały plan. Do południa uczyłabyś dzieciaki w szkole. A w dwa wieczory w tygodniu prowadziłabyś dwugodzinny kurs dla wszystkich chętnych shinobi z wioski. Co ty na to? – zapytała stropioną dziewczynę, siadając ponownie w fotelu.

- Ja… eee… że co? Mam pracować w Akademii?

- Mhm…

- Ile?

- Myślę że 5 dni w tygodniu, od 8 do 13 wystarczy. Czyli normalny szkolny tydzień. Kursy dla starszych myślę, że od 19 do 21 będzie optymalnie… powiedzmy we wtorek i czwartek.

- Nie… Ile dni?

- Dopóki nie zrealizujesz całego projektu no i musi ci się polepszyć.

- Ale…

- Oj… mówiłam, że nie istnieje bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo, ale twój organizm jest wyniszczony przez trucizny. A praca z dziećmi jest po prostu stworzona dla ciebie, masz do nich podejście. No a starsi shinobi z wioski, skorzystają na naukach.

Sakura spojrzała pytająco na Kakashiego

- Co uważasz sens…

- EKHM!

- KAKASHI! Co uważasz KAKASHI?

- Ja tam bym brał. Musisz na siebie uważać a taka praca będzie na pewno mniej męcząca niż praca w szpitalu po nocach.

Spuściła głowę i wpatrzyła się w czubki swoich butów. Po chwili zastanowienia uniosła głowę i z determinacją i nowym zapałem spojrzała Tsunade w oczy:

- HAI! Zgadzam się.

Zostali jeszcze jakiś czas w gabinecie Piątej by omówić resztę nowych zajęć Sakury. Uzgodnili, że podczas zajęć Kakashi nie będzie musiał być w pobliżu. Wystarczy by Haruno nie wychodziła często sama, a już w szczególności nocą. Po wieczornych kursach Hatake będzie ją odbierał by nie chodziła sama po wiosce. Zagrożenie napadu nadal istniało.

W końcu postanowili się zbierać. Sakura chciała się przebrać a i tak byli już spóźnieni.

- Kakashi – rzekła Tsunade gdy zbliżyli się do drzwi – mogę cię prosić na moment? Sakura zaczekaj na korytarzu.

- O co chodzi Tsunade-sama? – zapytał gdy drzwi zamknęły się za dziewczyną. Gondaime spojrzała na niego z ukosa. – Jak idę wasze sprawy?

- Nie rozumiem?

- No jak układy twoje i Sakury?

- Coooo?

- Hatake, Hatake, mówiłam ci już w szpitalu – uśmiechnęła się zaczepnie – a dziś wdać po waszych minach, że coś jest mocno na rzeczy. Nie traktuj moich pytań jako wtrącania się… nie… zrozum, Sakura nie ma rodziny i czuję się za nią odpowiedzialna. Chcę powiedzieć – tu spojrzała na niego poważnie – to samo co wtedy: mam nadzieję, że jej nie skrzywdzisz. A mam taką nadzieję, bo wiem, że lepiej nie mogła trafić. Proszę cię… nie spraw żebym się na tobie zawiodła.

Kakashi zbaraniał, wpatrywał się Piątą i zastanawiał się czy czasem nie śni mu się.

- Ha… hai – wyjąkał po chwili. Gondaime uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

- No a teraz już idź. Ino i Shikamaru pewnie już na was czekają.

- Saaakura! Ile jeszcze? – Kakashi już od 10 minut stał pod drzwiami łazienki słuchając co jakiś czas zapewnień Sakury, że „jeszcze tylko momencik".

- Już, już…

- Mhm – mruknął sarkastycznie i usiadł wygodnie na kanapie. Na dzisiejszy wieczór zmienił swój zwykły strój. Ubrał dżinsy i czarną koszulę, uznał, że na taki wieczór strój jest odpowiedni, swoją drogą prezentował się imponująco (mniam… czarna koszula xD, nie miałam innego pomysłu na ubiór Kakasia :P). Próbował coś zrobić ze swoją wiecznie potarganą czupryną, niestety niesforne kosmyki nie chciały poddać się grzebieniowi, więc dał sobie z nimi spokój. Spryskał się jeszcze wodą kolońską i był gotowy do wyjścia. Teraz ze zniecierpliwieniem wpatrywał się w zegarek. W końcu usłyszał upragniony odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Wstając rzucił okiem na wychodzącą z łazienki Sakurę, jej widok przygwoździł go z powrotem do kanapy. Ubrana była w czarną sukienkę, sięgającą jej powyżej kolan. Jej spód rozszerzał się delikatnie i układał w delikatne falbanki, odsłonięta góra ukazywała jedwabistą skórę pleców i podkreślała kształtny biust dziewczyny.

- No jestem gotowa – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem – i jak? – okręciła się delikatnie, wprawiając w ruch falbanki które odsłoniły większą część jej ud.

Kakashi siedział jak zamurowany i wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek. Delikatnym makijażem podkreśliła zieleń swych oczu, usta pociągnęła subtelnie błyszczykiem.

- No dalej, narzekałeś, że się guzdram a teraz siedzisz – roześmiała się perliście. – Nie podoba ci się mój strój? Mogę się przebrać.

- Ni… nie… wyglądasz… pięknie, chodźmy już. Jak myślisz… czy godzina spóźnienia to dużo?

Odpowiedział mu jej śmiech.

- Troszeczkę… - sięgnęła po sandałki. – idziemy?

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

- Mamy dziś dobry humorek?

- Mhm… nawet bardzo dobry… - cmoknęła go w policzek – chodź kochasiu.

- Kochasiu?

- Mhm – roześmiała się ponownie.

- Nareszcie jesteście – wykrzyknęła rozpromieniona Ino i uściskała oboje – Sakura jak się cieszę, że Tsunade pozwoliła ci wyjść już ze szpitala… Eee… warunki imprezy są troszkę dziwne – powiedziała z nerwowym uśmiechem. – Kakashi wieczór kawalerski jest w salonie, a my Sakura idziemy na górę… Choć myślę, że i tak w końcu się wymieszamy. Shika! – krzyknęła w głąb pokoju – zaopiekuj się gościem. - Kakashi minął ją i skinął głową, następnie puścił oko do różowowłosej.

- Chodź kochana, Hinata i Ten-ten nie miały okazji Cię jeszcze spotkać. Przyszła też Reiko – Ino prowadziła Sakurę po schodach do pokoju w którym odbywał się wieczór panieński, dochodziły z niego liczne głosy i wybuch śmiechu – wyobraź sobie, że ona chyba coś kręci z Shigeru – zachichotały obie. – Moje panie – krzyknęła blondynka wchodząc do pokoju – patrzcie kogo znalazłam!

- Sakura! – wykrzyknęły dziewczęta i kobiety zgromadzone w pokoju. Różowowłosa zobaczyła Ten-ten z małym berbeciem na kolanach machającą do niej, Hinatę która gramoliła się między stolikami by ją uściskać, matkę i siostrę Ino, a także kilka zaprzyjaźnionych z nią pielęgniarek oraz lekarek w tym Reiko. Ku ogólnej radości Haruno z entuzjazmem usiadła między nimi i natychmiast zaczęły wymieniać się plotkami ze świata i życia wioski. Oddały się najprzyjemniejszemu na świecie tematowi dla kobiet – zakupy i mężczyźni – obgadały szczegóły nadchodzącej ceremonii, mężatki narzekały na swoich mężów i udrękę w prowadzeniu domu i wychowaniem dzieci (co tam, ze wieczór panieński… mężatkom też się należy). Singielki zaś narzekały na trudności w znalezieniu sobie faceta. Podczas godzin rozmów i wspólnych wygłupów panie piły wszystko w zasięgu ręki co posiadało co najmniej 1% alkoholu (z wyjątkiem Sakury rzecz jasna). Z dołu dochodziły krzyki zabawy kawalerskiej. Jak trafnie przewidziała Ino już niebawem goście wymieszali się… w drodze kompromisu na piętro zostały przeniesione napoje i jedzenie a na parterze zrobiono parkiet dla tych którzy mieli jeszcze siły tańczyć.

- Saaakuraaa… dzieciinoo… zatańczysz ze mną? – zapytał śpiewnym głosem Kakashi.

- Jasne.

Oboje udali się na parkiet gdzie Nenji kołysał się lekko ze swoją żoną, wpatrzony w nią jak w obrazek. Oprócz nich na parkiecie byli jeszcze przyszli państwo Nara a także Shigeru z Reiko i kilka innych par.

- Kakashi? – Sakura spojrzała na mężczyzny lekko z dołu kiedy ten oparł dłonie na jej tali.

- Taaaaaak? – zapytał kładąc sobie jednocześnie jej ręce na przedramionach

- Czy ty jesteś pijany?

- NIiiiiiiie…

- To czemu tak dziwnie mówisz? – zachichotała.

- No może troszeczkę – uśmiechnął się prowadząc ją w rytm muzyki – taką mała, malutką troszeczkę…

- HA-TA-KE nie pomagasz! – sapała Sakura próbując prowadzić Kakashiego w pozycji w miarę wyprostowanej w stronę domu. Odpowiedziało jej lekkie czknięcie mężczyzny. Uwaga jednak musiała pomóc gdyż przestał powłóczyć tak strasznie nogami. Po wielkich katuszach udało jej się doprowadzić go w końcu do domu, bez zbędnych ceregieli zdjęła z niego koszulę i w spodniach wepchnęła pod prysznic gdzie puściła mu zimną wodę na głowę i tors.

- Aaaaaiiiii! Zi—zi—zimna!

- Jasne, że zimna, musi Cię trochę otrzeźwić. Posiedź tu trochę zrobię ci herbaty… NIE ZAŚNIJ!

- Ha—ha—hai…

Wróciła po pięciu minutach, według oczekiwań zastała Kakashiego drzemiącego w strugach wody.

- Na niego nic nie działa – narzekała. Zakręciła wodę, dobudziła Hatake i napoiła go ciepła herbatą. – No Kakashi wstajemy, wstajemy – chwyciła go za rękę by mu pomóc – a teraz do łóżeczka… no już… - poprowadziła go do jego sypialni i pchnęła na łóżko – kładź się opoju – zachichotała, przykrywając go delikatnie kołdrą. – a teraz śpij, jutro czeka cię ciężki dzień.

- S—S—Sakura – chwycił ją za rękę gdy odchodziła od tapczanu – jesteś aniołem… - zasnął zaraz po tych słowach.

Sakura z uśmiechem na ustach przeniosła się na kanapę.

- Jeśli na weselu też tak się zaleje zostawię go na sali… Boże… faceci i ich zakłady… a teraz… boli mnie krzyż… - złapała się za kark i pomasowała go delikatnie, wzięła przepisaną jej dawkę lekarstw i ułożyła się w miarę wygodnie na sofie. Po chwili usłyszała pochrapywania z sąsiedniego pokoju. Uśmiechnęła się ponownie i wraz z uśmiechem zasnęła.

**Rozdział XVII…**

- Wejdź – powiedziała różowowłosa z uśmiechem do gościa stojącego w progu – Kakashi jeszcze śpi.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się – to oczywiste – weszła dalej prowadzona przez Sakurę – wpadłam pogadać trochę, wczoraj był taki tłok, że nie miałyśmy okazji.

- Hinata czego się napijesz? – zawołała „gospodyni" z kuchni.

- Może być herbata, dzięki… hmmm… nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że tak wygląda mieszkanie Kakashiego…

Haruno weszła do pokoju niosąc dwa kubki parującego napoju.

- Też się zdziwiłam…

- Więc… - zaczęła rozmowę siadając w rogu kanapy - mieszkasz z senseiem tak?

- To nie tak… tu chodzi…

- Wiem kochana – Hyuga zaśmiała się – ataki na grupy medyczne. Słyszałam o tym. No ale teraz opowiadaj, nie było cię tyle czasu…

Dziewczęta zatopiły się w rozmowie. Sakura ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że swobodnie i bardzo miło rozmawia się z Hinatą. Potwierdziły się też słowa Hatake, przyjaciółka zmieniła się, ale zostało w niej to coś, co zawsze w sobie miała. Obie co chwila wybuchały niekontrolowanym śmiechem wymieniając się wspomnieniami. W pewnej chwili przerwały spoglądając w stronę drzwi prowadzących do sypialni, otwierały się powoli. Zauważyły zmierzwioną, szarą czuprynę. Kakashi stał w progu ze zmrużonymi, podpuchniętymi oczyma. Jedną ręką opierał się o klamkę, drugą trzymał swoją głowę. Ubrany był w dżinsy, koszuli nie posiadał, gdyż Sakura uważała, że ponowne ubieranie go po wczorajszym zimnym prysznicu jest zbędne. Wychodził powolutku z pokoju powłócząc noga za nogą. Spojrzał z grymasem na roześmiane dziewczyny siedzące na kanapie, skinął delikatnie głową gościowi. Wyciągnąłby też rękę na powitanie ale bał się, że przy tym zbędnym, w jego mniemaniu ruchu, głowa mu eksploduje, dlatego wolał nadal ją przytrzymywać.

- Ohayo Kakashi-sensei – wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem Hinata.

- Ohayo – odpowiedział grobowym głosem, mrużąc oczy z powodu zbyt dużej ilości decybeli.

- Witaj Kakashi – Sakura z trudem tłumiła śmiech. – Jak się czujesz?

- Fantastycznie – odburknął i poczłapał w stronę kuchni, gdy tylko przekroczył jej próg, usłyszał salwę śmiechu z salonu. Nalał sobie wody do szklanki, wziął dwie aspiryny i usiadł ciężko przy stole opierając łokcie na blacie i łapiąc głowę w obie dłonie. Gdy opróżnił naczynie do dna, stwierdził, że wstawanie z łóżka było kiepskim pomysłem…

- Kakashi? – uchyliła ostrożnie drzwi do sypialni – śpisz jeszcze?

- Nahmm… - usłyszała bliżej nieartykułowany dźwięk spod kołdry. Różowowłosa stłumiła chichot i z troską w głosie zapytała:

- Może byś coś zjadł hmm? Już wieczór…

Z wysiłkiem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że świat nie wiruje już tak strasznie jak dzisiejszego popołudnia.

- Jeśli następnym razem zgodzę się na taką głupotę pozwalam ci doprowadzić mnie do porządku…

- Ależ Kakashi – zawołała z udawanym zdziwieniem – wczorajszej nocy twierdziłeś, pozwól, że zacytuję: „kobieto… zakład z przyjacielem a tym bardziej byłym uczniem to rzecz święta…" to były chyba twoje ostatnie słowa które w pełni zrozumiałam.

- Wszystko przez Shigeru…

- Oj słyszałam, że Reiko miała problem z odprowadzeniem go do domu – zachichotała – ale wiesz… myślałam, że kto jak kto, ale ty nie dasz się wciągnąć Naruto w głupi zakład… kto wypije więcej… toż to gorsze zachowanie niż dzieci w przedszkolu!

- A tak swoją drogą – zapytał wstając ociężale z łóżka – kto wygrał?

- Nikt!

- Jak to nikt?

- Nikt. Po wypiciu 2 butelki sake obydwaj padliście. Że już nie wspomnę o tej ilości alkoholu którą wypiliście przed zakładem.

- A… jak ja się dostałem do domu…? – zrobił iście komiczną minę wpatrując się nią niczym małe dziecko dostające burę za nieporządek w pokoju. Sakura spojrzała na niego ironicznie.

- Na pewno nie o własnych siłach… Swoją drogą ciężki jesteś. – złapała się za plecy i wygięła.

- Jesteś aniołem – wyszeptał patrząc na nią z podziwem.

- Wiem – zaśmiała się ponownie, jednak w kolejnej chwili jej wzrok przybrał ostrości – powiedziałeś mi to wczoraj gdy UDAŁO mi się dotachać cię na łóżko. A teraz wstawaj, jeśli jesteś głodny to jedz i się zbieraj. Tsunade-sama nas wzywa.

- Nieeee – zawołał przeciągle padając na łóżko i chowając twarz w dłoniach – czy ta kobieta nie ma wyczucia czasu?

- No no, Kakashi ona nie kazała ci się upijać.

- Szybko się wyrobiłeś, mamy być w gabinecie za 10 minut – tłumaczyła kunochi idąc korytarzem do pokoju Tsunade. – chyba ma kogoś przed nami.

Zbliżając się ponownie usłyszeli strzępek rozmowy jak miało to miejsce wczoraj:

- …nie, myślę, że jeszcze za wcześnie by im mówić.

- Ale czy oni to zrozumieją, przecież ja… w sumie to się jeszcze nie zgodziłem…

- Ty? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie chłopcze! – w całym budynku rozszedł się gromki śmiech Piątej.

- … a nawet gdyby – kontynuował rozmówca – to przecież…

- Spokojnie. Nawet nie wiesz ilu jest za tobą.

- Słyszę kroki… oczekujesz kogoś…

- Tak, idź już.

Zdziwieni spojrzeli na siebie.

- O co jej chodzi? I z kim rozmawia?

- Nie wiem i wątpię czy się dowiemy niebawem.

- HATAKE, HARUNO długa macie tak zamiar stać pod drzwiami?

- Jest niesamowita – szepnął ze zdziwieniem mężczyzna. Po wejściu stwierdzili, że poprzedni rozmówca wyszedł oknem.

- O co chodzi Tsunade-sama? – zapytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna tak nagłym wezwaniem.

- Eee… Sakura… Shizune szykuje raport z ostatnich wydarzeń, proszę cię żebyś poszła do niej i przedstawiła szczegółowo leczenie rannych, Arashiego i shinobi z ANBU. Idź. Wróć gdy skończycie a ja utnę sobie pogawędkę z Kakashim – spojrzała na szarowłosego i uśmiechnęła się chytrze widząc jego przerażoną minę. – Idź już, idź.

Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za dziewczyną jej twarz stała się ponownie poważna. Kakashi usiadł na parapecie w otwartym oknie i spoglądając na ciemniejące już niebo powiedział cicho:

- Ten raport… to nie jest powód. O co naprawdę chodzi Tsunade-sama?

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i okręciła fotel w stronę mężczyzny.

- Te ataki na grupy medyczne. To coś poważniejszego niż nam się na początku wydawało – westchnęła ciężko i podeszła do okna w którym siedział szarowłosy. – Z tego też powodu Jiraiya i Naruto wrócili do Wioski.

Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Tsunade i przytaknął delikatnie.

- Dowiedzieli się czegoś?

- Niewiele – oparła się o framugę okna i także spojrzała na nocne niebo – ale to co mi przekazali nasuwa niepokojące wnioski. Pewne jest, że Sakura jest w niebezpieczeństwie.

- Dlaczego ona i kto chce jej zaszkodzić?

- Rozmawiałam z byłym nauczycielem Sakury…

- Z Kento?

- Tak z nim. Mhm… wkrótce po tym jak poprosiłeś Kento i przyjaciółkę Sakury o przybycie do Liścia, dostałam od niego dość niepokojącą wiadomość. Szczerze powiedziawszy utrzymuję z nim kontakt, gdyż w Wiosce Medycznej przebywają na kursach także inni medic-ninja z Konohy. Napisał, że koniecznie musi się ze mną zobaczyć, bo ma nieprzyjemne wieści. Więcej nie pisał, ponieważ bał się przechwycenia wiadomości. Po przybyciu powiedział mi o pewnym zdarzeniu w Wiosce Medycznej.

- Co takiego się stało?

- Trzy dni przed wyruszeniem do Konohy ktoś włamał się do akt personalnych Wioski Medycznej. Skradziono wybiórczo różne akta medyków ze wszystkich wiosek, włamali się też do archiwum. Po krótkim śledztwie stwierdzono, że zaginęły akta tylko tych którym nauk szła najlepiej… wystarczyło porównać wyniki, oceny semestralne czy testy praktyczne, poczytać biografię by dowiedzieć się o specjalizacji każdego z nich.

- Nie mówił mi o tym. – powiedział cicho z zastanowieniem, następnie spojrzał na Tsunade i zapytał – ale, skoro skradziono tyle akt to czemu Saku…

- Część akt znaleziono w niedalekim lesie – przerwała mu nagle – zostały porozrzucane, niektóre naddarte, zupełnie jakby ktoś je wyrzucił zaraz po przeczytaniu. Nie znaleziono tylko akt trzech osób. Są to: Shota Isamu z Wioski Trawy, Fumi Makiko z Wioski Deszczu i Haruno Sakura z Wioski Liścia.

- Te dwie osoby… Shota i Fumi. Co z nimi? Powiadomiłaś ich?

- Ehh… gdy się o tym dowiedziałam powiadomiłam natychmiast przedstawicieli z ich wiosek. Shota zakończył kurs 5 lat temu, do tej pory przebywał w swej Wiosce, gdzie był mistrzem sztuk medycznych. Fumi nadal bierze udział w kursach, jest więc pod opieką Kento i innych nauczycieli.

- Czy są jakieś potwierdzenia tych informacji?

- Dwa tygodnie temu Makiko została poddana silnemu genjutsu, przypuszcza się, że miało ją wyprowadzić poza obręb Wioski. Natknęły się na nią straże. Parę dni później została otruta. Udało się ją uratować. Do tej pory nie znaleźli napastników. Jak mówiłam ochrania ją sam Kento i inni nauczyciele.

- A ten facet? Isamu Shota?

- W Wiosce Trawy doszło niedawno do paru dziwnych incydentów. Isamu został raniony w zamieszkach które wybuchły w Wiosce… jak sam się domyślasz nikt nie zna osoby która je wywołała. I tu scenariusz się powtarza… chcieli go otruć, nie udało się jednak. Kunai z trucizną nie sięgnął celu. Później rozpoznał truciznę w napoju. Od tego czasu sam przygotowuje sobie posiłki. Wynajął shinobi z Konohy do ochrony.

- A Sakura jest z nami…

- Tak. Zauważyłeś może coś niepokojącego od czasu gdy tu jest?

- Nic o czym byś nie wiedziała… A czego dowiedzieli się Jiraiya i Naruto?

- Ich informacje nie rzucają za dużo światła na te sprawy, choć nadają im ogólne pojęcie. Nie są też zbyt optymistyczne. Jiraiya podczas swej podróży napotkał wioski w których doszło do pojedynczych porwań. Pozornie nie budziło to wielkich podejrzeń. Napastnik wybierał małe wioski. Wielu ludzi uznawało, że osoby zaginione po prostu ruszyły w świat do większych osad. Jednak ten stary zboczeniec doszedł do ciekawych wniosków. Osobami zaginionymi byli zawsze medycy. Jiraya przypuszcza, że ta trójka medyków jest kolejnym celem. Widać szukanie po świecie na chybił trafił znudziło się im, dlatego napadli na Wioskę Medyczną i wybrali najlepszych, tych którzy są potrzebni.

- Wiadomo kto jest napastnikiem?

- Mamy dwa przypuszczenia. Podobno Akatsuki znów wykonało ruch. Orochimaru także nie pozostaje bierny. Są świadkowie którzy widzieli w Wioskach ludzi w czarnych płaszczach z czerwonymi chmurami. W niektórych widziano także Kabuto. Do końca nie wiemy kto za tym stoi. Krąży też przypuszczenie, że i Akatsuki i Orochimaru szukają medyków na własną rękę, choć jest to hipoteza szyta grubymi nićmi.

- A ja…

- Ty – przerwała mu u uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – masz chronić Sakurę, chciałabym też trzymać te informacje przed nią w tajemnicy, miała już dość zmartwień a informacja, że ktoś ją może porwać lub zabić może ją dobić. Proszę cię żebyś miał oczy i uszy otwarte i powiadamiał mnie o wszystkim co zobaczysz… gdyby… - przerwała nagle i zamyśliła się chwilę – nieważne – machnęła dłonią przed twarzą jakby odganiała muchę – na to będzie czas później… Wejść – odpowiedziała na pukanie do drzwi.

- Skończyłyśmy Tsunade-sama. – Sakura wkroczyła do gabinetu z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Dziękuję Sakura, możecie już iść. – Kakashi siedział nadal w oknie jakby nie usłyszał Piątej. Różowowłosa już po wejściu zauważyła, że coś go musi trapić, nie wiedziała jak to określić, jego twarz się nie zmieniła ale… ten wyraz oczu, to zadziwiające ale właśnie w nich zauważyła niepokój Hatake.

- Kakashi idziesz?

- Hai, hai.

- Oyasumi Tsunade-sama!

- Oyasumi.

- O czym mówiła ci Tsunade? – zapytała Haruno po wyjściu z budynku.

- To co zwykle – szedł przed siebie ze wzrokiem utkwionym w roztaczający się na końcu drogi las. – że mam na ciebie uważać.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z boku. Przytaknęła głową i spojrzała w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Wiedziała, że nie kłamał, ale czuła, że coś przed nią tai… a to było gorsze od najokropniejszej prawdy.

**Rozdział XVIII…**

- Ale… Sakura, przecież my nie jesteśmy zaręczeni… jak możemy zostać ich pośrednikami… Religia mówi przecież…

- Oj Kakashi tu chodzi tylko o podtrzymanie tradycji, jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Ino… a Shikamaru zgodził się na ciebie, bo eee… Choji stwierdził, że woli być drużbą jak w tradycji zachodniej… Proszę cię… nie psuj zabawy…

- Ok. ok. A teraz pomóż mi z tym… - spojrzał na nią i oniemiał.

- Co? No co?

- Niee… nic… tylko po raz pierwszy widzę cię w kimonie… - Kakashi wpatrywał się w nią jak urzeczony… ta kobieta we wszystkim wygląda doskonale… w krótkiej sukience z dekoltem, w tradycyjnym japońskim kimonie, nawet z ranami na całym ciele. Podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby ubrać ją w płócienny worek i wytarzać w błocie nie dałoby się ukryć by jej uroku. Patrząc tak na nią poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Widząc jego minę różowowłosa zaśmiała się.

- Wiesz… w sumie ja też nigdy nie widziałam cię w kimonie – przyjrzała mu się od stóp po głowę z błyskiem w oku.

- I jak? – okręcił się trzymając w dłoniach obie końcówki obi (pas do wiązania kimona).

- Cudownie – wyszeptała zamyślona. Spojrzał na nią z głupawą miną, ale ona nie zwracał uwagi na to. Widziała jak cienki materiał doskonale podkreśla mięśnie jego pleców i ramion, na tą okazję zdjął maskę (niezbyt pasowała do kimona :P).

- Sakura – pomachał jej dłonią przed oczami. – Hej. Pomożesz mi z tym obi?

- Co? Eee… tak… tak jasne. – Załapała za poły kimona i wygładziła nieliczne zmarszczki. Przy tej czynności miała okazję pogładzić umięśniony tors Kakashiego, zarumieniała się przy tym delikatnie ale i uśmiechnęła. Hatake ubrał czarne kimono ze złotym haftem i oczywiście z wyszytym na plecach herbem rodzinnym. Sakura chwyciła jasnoniebieskie obi i pomogła mu dokończyć ubieranie. Sama założyła czerwone kimono w różowy, kwiatowy wzór. Przewiązała się jasno-pomarańczowym obi.

- No myślę, że wyglądamy doskonale – krzyknęła gdy oboje stanęli przed ogromnym lustrem. Idziemy! – mimo, że się uśmiechała jej oczy nie odzwierciedlały jej entuzjazmu.

- Sakura? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał widząc już po raz któryś dzisiejszego dnia jej zamyśloną minę.

- Taaa... chodźmy.

- Idą już… idą – rozległy się podekscytowane szepty. Tłum ubrany w różnokolorowe kimona (lub mniej oficjalne stroje) zafalował. Na dziedzińcu pojawił się orszak wraz z młodymi. Ino wyglądała nieziemsko w stroju panny młodej. Z dumą powtarzała wszystkim w koło, że założyła 12 kimon, tak jak nakazuje tradycja. Zewnętrzne było cudownie zdobione, choć nie raziło w oczy przepychem, na głowie miała tradycyjne nakrycie głowy… wyglądała pięknie a zarazem tajemniczo. Shikamaru kroczył dumnie obok niej w swym czarnym kimonie z wyszytym herbem rodowym. Ceremonia się rozpoczęła. Oboje dostali małe czarki z trzema łyżkami ciepłej sake. Wkrótce zabrzmiały słowa ich wzajemnej przysięgi.

Mimo całej obrzędowości zaślubin, zabawę weselną zorganizowano z zachodnim zwyczajem. Para młoda przebrała się w wygodniejsze stroje. Zabawa rozpoczęła się przy suto zastawionych stołach. Zorganizowano także parkiet.

- … życzę także wielu… wieeeelu dobrych i pomyślnych chwil.

Rozległy się oklaski a przyjaciel Nary – Choji usiadł z szerokim uśmiechem.

- A teraz! – krzyknęła głośno matka Ino – niech wzniosą toast świadkowie młodej pary – przy tych słowach spojrzała ze łzami w oczach (miała je od początku całej ceremonii) na Sakurę i Kakashiego. Szarowłosy spojrzał z przerażeniem na swą partnerkę. Co niby miał powiedzieć? Haruno widząc jego minę uśmiechnęła się i wstała z kieliszkiem (miała soczek bo Tsunade zabroniła jej pić... bidulka) w dłoni:

- Pozwolicie, że złoże życzenia w imieniu nas obojga. Ino… Shikamaru… dziś staliście się jednością, już wkrótce będziecie mieć liczną rodzinę. Pamiętajcie byście w codziennej gonitwie nie zapomnieli o tym co w sobie kochacie, nie zapominajcie, że nawet drobne okazanie uczuć jest świadectwem miłości. Nie rezygnujcie z marzeń, realizujcie je wspólnie wspierając się wzajemnie. I jak to mówią nie wpatrujcie się w siebie lecz patrzcie razem w tym samym kierunku, Macie się po prostu kochać Z-A-W-S-Z-E – po jej policzku popłynęła pojedyncza łza – i przelejcie swą miłość na wasze dzieci. – goście zareagowali donośnym aplauzem a Ino wyszeptała bezgłośnie do przyjaciółki „dziękuję". Różowowłosa usiadła ciężko na swoim miejscu i spojrzała w górę – Hatake który siedział obok widział, że próbuje w ten sposób powstrzymać łzy które napływały jej do oczu.

- Wyjdźmy na chwilę – szepnął jej gdyż zabrzmiała donośna muzyka. Kiwnęła tylko głową i pozwoliła się poprowadzić do ogrodu. Stanęła przy balustradzie balkonu, dłonie oparła o barierkę i wpatrywała się w dal. Kakashi podszedł do niej i położył delikatnie dłoń na jej ramieniu. Wiedział o co chodzi. Chciał tylko by czuła, że ma w nim oparcie. Jeśli chce milczeć po prostu z nią będzie, jeśli będzie chciała porozmawiać – wysłucha ją.

- Ja... – zaczęła cicho – nie wiedziałam, że to będzie dla mnie tak trudne. Próbowałam się uśmiechać, udawać, że wszytko jest ok... ale to nie prawda... cieszę się. Bardzo się cieszę, ze szczęścia Ino i Shiki, a jednocześnie jestem wstrętną egoistką bo myślę sobie „co by było gdyby..." – Szarowłosy widząc, że zaczyna drżeć przygarnął ją i począł gładzić po włosach.

- Wcale nie jesteś egoistką.

- JESTEM! JA MYŚLĘ...

- O Akihito, wiem. Ale to nie egoizm. Spotkało cię wielkie nieszczęście. A dzisiejszy dzień wzbudził po prostu wspomnienia. Gdyby wszytko potoczyło się inaczej byłabyś mężatką. – nic nie odpowiedziała, wtuliła się w niego a on objął ją jeszcze mocniej. Stali tak dobrą chwilę.

- Blubu...

- Och wybacz próbowałaś coś powiedzieć? – mężczyzna odsunął ją delikatnie od siebie. Sakura wzięła głęboki, głośny wdech.

- Prawie mnie udusiłeś bałwanie!

- Gome gome – powiedział ze swoim słynnym uśmiechem drapiąc się jednocześnie w tył głowy – to co chciałaś powiedzieć?

- Ze dam radę – powiedziała z niezwykłą determinacją wycierając jednocześnie resztki łez – życie się nie kończy! Mam wielu przyjaciół, zaczynam nową pracę, jestem dobrym medykiem! Nawet jeśli zostanę starą panną będzie dobrze!

- Dobra dziewczynka – wziął jej twarz w dłonie i kciukami otarł ostatnie łzy. Sakura stanęła na palcach i przybliżyła swą twarz do jego. Zdziwił się niezmiernie ale już w następnej chwili poczuł muśnięcie ust dziewczyny.

- Może to zbytni optymizm – powiedziała kierując się w stronę sali – ale wiem, że będzie dobrze.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał widząc że przystanęła nagle i wpatrywała się w pobliskie drzewa.

- Wydawało mi się... nieważne. Wracajmy do reszty.

Jednak to co uważała za przewidzenie było prawdą... ktoś ich obserwował...

- Sakura! Już myślałam, że wyjdziesz zanim ci podziękuję.

- Oj Ino – uściskała przyjaciółkę – przecież ja nic nie zrobiłam.

- Liczy się to, że przyszłaś... wiesz – spuściła oczy – myślałam że może się załamiesz czy coś i nie przyjdziesz... Idiotka – uderzyła się w czoło – zapomniałam, że ty się nie poddajesz.

- Dziękuję Ino – Sakura raz jeszcze ją uściskała, obie zalały się łzami – dziękuję, ale wiesz... – powiedziała ocierając policzki... ja zapomnę... NIE... pogodzę się z tym... będzie dobrze...

Wracając do domu Sakura rozglądała się uważnie, przywarła do boku Kakashiego i wsparta na jego ramieniu doszła do domu.

- Dziecino co ci? Boisz się ciemności?

- Nie mam... mam takie dziwne wrażenie jakby ktoś na mnie patrzył... już od jakiegoś czasu...

Kakashi rozejrzał się gwałtownie i pociągnął ją jak najszybciej do domu.

- Żartujesz sobie? – zapytał prawie biegnąc – staram się ciebie chronić a ty dopiero teraz mówisz, że ktoś cię obserwuje? KOBIETO!

- Spokojnie... przecież to na pewno moja wyobraźnia... – wydyszała przekraczając próg mieszkania musiała prawie biec by się nie przewrócić, gdyż Hatake trzymał ją cały czas za rękę.

- A jeśli nie? Jeśli ktoś naprawdę... – spojrzał na nią z gniewem.

Spuściła głowę i wyszeptała cicho.

- Przepraszam...

Westchnął ciężko i pociągnął Sakurę tuląc ją mocno.

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem żeby to zabrzmiało tak ostro... po prostu martwię się o ciebie. Idź już spać dziecino – pocałował ją w czubek głowy i wypuścił ją z objęć, na jej twarzy rysował się grymas zawodu.

- Kakashi... ja... bo wiesz... ja... – przybliżyła się do niego i złapała za przód kimona nie patrzyła mu jednak w twarz a na swoje zaciśnięte na materiale pięści – chciałam ci powiedzieć, że...

- Ciii – przerwał jej Hatake myśląc, że chce go znów przepraszać. – odpocznij – złapał delikatnie jej dłonie i rozwarł jej pięści. – Spij... ja przebiorę się i rozejrzę się po najbliższej okolicy.

- Ale Kakashi – zawołała z desperacją – ja...

Ale on już nie słuchał, zatrzasnął drzwi łazienki i przebierał się w strój shinobi.

- Ja... chyba już zrozumiałam – wyszeptała opierając dłoń na drzwiach łazienki – zrozumiałam...

Na zewnątrz panowała niesamowita ulewa. Nikogo nie znalazł. Wrócił do domu... wyczerpany ostatnimi wydarzeniami i ciągłym napięciem usiadł ciężko na kanapie zdejmując wcześniej bluzę i maskę, oparł głowę o oparcie kanapy i zamknął zmęczone powieki. Jedynym światłem w pokoju był blask księżyca który dostawał się do pokoju nierównymi smugami przez firanki. Czuł jak miłe odrętwienie powoli ogrania jego ciało. Słyszał szum deszczu i odgłosy nadchodzącej burzy. Wiedział, że już niedługo pozwoli porwać się Morfeuszowi w długą podróż pełną zagmatwanych myśli i pragnień. Jednak pierwszy etap podróży został zakłócony przez skrzypnięcie drzwi. Uniósł nieznacznie powieki by zidentyfikować tego, kto niepotrzebnie wprawił w ruch tą hałasującą dechę drewna. Jednak widok jaki zobaczył był chyba jednym z najbardziej nieoczekiwanych jakie spodziewał się ujrzeć w tym momencie. W jednej z jasnych smug księżyca stała bogini… Ubrana była w nieskazitelnie białą, za dużą koszulę sięgającą jej do połowy ud. Mimo jej wielkości można było doskonale zobaczyć rysujące się pod białą płachtą kształtne piersi i smukłą talię. Jej różowe włosy w tajemniczym świetle wyglądały niczym ciekłe srebro. Była boso. Kakashi długo błądził wzrokiem po jej sylwetce unosząc powoli głowę, gdy w końcu odważył się, spojrzeć w jej twarz… oniemiał. Zielone oczy istoty błyszczały zagadkowo, rumieniła się lekko co nadawało jej niezwykle niewinnego wyrazu, jej czerwone usta były lekko rozchylone i drżały. Zmęczenie jakie odczuwał do tej pory odeszło jak ręką odjął. Zielonooka bogini zbliżyła się niepewnie do kanapy, ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że siedzi niczym sparaliżowany, że zatracił zdolność logicznego myślenia, ocknął się dopiero gdy stanęła przed nim. W jej oczach zobaczył nieme pytanie oraz mieszaninę zdecydowania i nieśmiałości, pragnienia i strachu. Nieboskłon przecięła błyskawica, jej blask wdarł się ostrym światłem do pokoju, oświetlając dziewczynę.

- S…Sakura – wyszeptał. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie słysząc swoje imię. Wyciągnął do niej rękę, gdy ją złapała pociągnął ją delikatnie, usiadła mu okrakiem na kolanach, położyła dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej, tam gdzie znajduje się serce, by poczuć jego bicie. Spojrzał jej intensywnie w oczy… zobaczył w nich tysiące iskierek. Objął ją w tali lewą ręką i przysunął jeszcze bliżej siebie, drugą ujął jej twarz. Nie wiedzieli jak to się stało ale po chwili ich usta złączyły się w nieśmiałym pocałunku. Jednak to im nie wystarczyło. Dziewczyna zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, zmniejszając tym samym dzielącą ich odległość do minimum. Czując na sobie słodki ciężar różowowłosej Kakashi pogłębił pocałunek. Sakura chwyciła zadziornie tył jego głowy i pociągnęła delikatnie, uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko i ponownie przybliżyła do niego swą twarz. Spojrzał raz jeszcze w (tym razem zamglone) oczy dziewczyny. Widząc jego wątpliwości różowowłosa chwyciła rękę obejmującą jej talię i położyła ją na swoim udzie, dokładnie na granicy skóry i białego materiału. Kakashi zrozumiał to nieme zaproszenie. Przyciągnął gwałtownie dziewczynę całując ją jeszcze namiętniej i mocniej niż chwilę temu. Kolejny błysk wdarł się do pokoju oświetlając dwoje kochanków. Ich ciała drżały od wstrzymywanych emocji. Hatake poczuł jak niecierpliwe drobne dłonie wsuwają się pod jego podkoszulek. Puścił ją dosłownie na moment by pozbyć się zbędnej garderoby. Różowowłosa wpatrywała się z uwielbieniem w jego klatkę piersiową. Nigdy nie widziała jej z tak bliska. Było na niej wiele blizn, większych i mniejszych. Unosiła się teraz szybko od nierównego oddechu mężczyzny. Zafascynowana wodziła opuszkami palców po bliznach. Jednaną z większych znajdującą się na obojczyku pocałowała delikatnie. Tym czasem ręka Hatake gładziła doskonale gładkie plecy dziewczyny. Sakura uniosła ramiona do góry by ułatwić mu zdjęcie koszuli. Gdy to uczynił jego oczom ukazał się obraz o którym nie śmiał nawet marzyć. Jej piersi były jedwabiście gładkie. Schylił się i zaczął pieścić je ustami. Kunoichi wygięła się do tyłu by ułatwić mu dostęp do swego biustu. Czuła, że skóra której dotknęły jego usta paliła… niezwykłe ciepło rąk obejmujących jej talię… ogień płonący w jej wnętrzu… czuła to wszystko i sądziła, że niedługo wybuchnie z ogromnej rozkoszy. Z każdym momentem spodnie szarowłosego robiły się coraz bardziej ciasne. Przejechała dłonią po jego piersi… brzuchu i zaczęła męczyć się z rozpięciem spodni. Jego reakcja wywołała na jej twarzy uśmiech pełen wyższości, poczuła ciężki oddech na karku. Gdy uporała się z rozpięciem spodni postanowiła przejąć na chwilę kontrolę. Zaczęła przygryzać ucho Kakashiego jednocześnie gładząc go po materiale bokserek. Poczuła napięcie jego mięśni i zachichotała mu cicho do ucha. Stwierdziła nagle, że się unosi. Szarowłosy uniósł ją delikatnie i położył na plecach na kanapie. Z zadziornym uśmiechem ujął jedną z jej nóg i zaczął delikatnie masować, zbliżając się z każdym ruchem do ostatniej części jej bielizny. Drugą nogą dziewczyna zaczęła delikatnie masować zewnętrzną stronę uda Hatake. Widziała po jego minie, że był zaskoczony jej działaniem. Nachylił się ponownie nad nią. Zaczął pieścić jej piersi, gładził je delikatnie, całował. Począł zjeżdżać coraz niżej, piszcząc językiem i ustami jej brzuch i podbrzusze. Całował każdy skrawek jej ciała. Upodobał sobie szczególnie jeden, tuż na granicy bielizny, powyżej prawej nogi. Zaczął ssać i przygryzać jej skórę, chcąc zostawić ślad swej bytności. Oboje zaczęli oddychać coraz szybciej, tymczasem burza na zewnątrz przybierała na sile, kolejne błyski wkradały się do pokoju oświetlając leżącą kunoichi nadając jej coraz bardziej tajemniczy wyraz. Wzmagająca się niepogoda odzwierciedlała ich wewnętrzne przeżycia – gwałtowne i niezwykle wyraźne. Kakashi zdjął spodnie i nachylił się nad dziewczyną całując ją zaborczo. Ich języki połączyły się w szalonym, namiętnym tańcu, gładził jej podniebienie, przygryzał wargi, droczył się. Nie przerywając pocałunku zahaczył palcami o ostatni skrawek materiału na jej ciele. Zsuwał go powoli sprawiając tym samym więcej przyjemności partnerce. Gdy odrzucił niepotrzebną „szmatkę" zaczął zbliżać się do jej kobiecości. Słyszał jej stłumione przez pocałunek jęki. Sprawiało mu to niesamowitą przyjemność. Wsunął w nią delikatnie palce i zaczął nimi poruszać. Dziewczyna jęknęła i wygięła się do tyłu. Jej dłonie wędrujące do tej pory po umięśnionych plecach mężczyzny, zaczęły schodzić coraz niżej. Kakashi zrozumiał o co chodziło, podniósł się lekko zdejmując bokserki. Uklęknął na kanapie podziwiając nieskazitelne ciało kunoichi, pozwalając jej jednocześnie przyglądać się sobie. Sakura wyciągnęła do niego rękę, rozchylając jednocześnie nogi. (Nikt nie byłby zdolny oprzeć się takiemu zaproszeniu :) ) szarowłosy zbliżył się do niej. Oparł ręce po obu stronach jej głowy i ponownie zagłębili się w szaleńczym pocałunku. Umięśnione nogi dziewczyny powoli oplatały jego nogi. Czuł przez skórę drżenie jej ciała, wiedział, że jej pragnienie, podobnie jak jego zbliża się do zenitu. Zaczął przesuwać dłońmi wzdłuż jej ciała, słyszał jej ciche jęki. W końcu „dojechał" do bioder, uniósł je i wszedł w nią delikatnie. Zacisnęła palce na jego ramionach, nogami oplotła jego biodra. Pomimo bólu, już wkrótce zaczęła odczuwać tylko przyjemność. Początkowo poruszał się bardzo delikatnie próbując przyzwyczaić jej ciało do swojej obecności i tępa. Sakura jednak była bardzo pojętną uczennicą ( xD ) i wkrótce zarówno ich ruchy i oddechy synchronizowały się ze sobą. Zaczął poruszać się coraz szybciej, pogłębiając tym samym pchnięcia. Patrzył jej przy tym w oczy a jej jęki i okrzyki podniecały go jeszcze bardziej. Z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem krzyczała coraz głośniej wbijając mu paznokcie w plecy. Czuła przeplatającą się rozkosz i nierealny ból… stan nieważkości… równocześnie była świadoma bliskości jego ciało… drżenia… przyśpieszonego oddechu… Burza na zewnątrz rozszalała się na dobre. Światła błyskawic oświetlały mokre od potu ciała, deszcz swym szumem zagłuszał ich miłosne wołania. Żywioł panujący na zewnątrz ogarnął i ich ciała. Mężczyzna krzyknął dochodząc na sam szczyt rozkoszy pociągając zaraz za sobą towarzyszącą mu kobietę. Ich ciężkie oddechy łączyły się w jeden… Ich ciała pozostały splecione ze sobą… Ich uczucia w końcu zostały w pełni odkryte a ich ukryte żądze zaspokojone… Leżeli teraz oboje niezdolni do jakiegokolwiek wysiłku.

- Przygniatam cię – rzekł po dłuższej chwili schrypniętym głosem.

- Wcale nie. – mimo to nie chcąc jej ciążyć uniósł się delikatnie – Nie musisz… - zamknął jej usta czułym pocałunkiem i nim zdążyła się spostrzec przewrócił ich oboje. Leżała teraz przytulona do jego boku.

- Tak lepiej – wolną ręką sięgnął po leżący na fotelu obok koc i okrył nim ich. Dziewczyna ułożyła wygodnie głowę w zagłębieniu między jego ramieniem i obojczykiem. Słyszała bicie jego serce. Nie uspokoiło się jeszcze… biło mocno i wyraźnie… teraz wiedziała, że bije dla niej. Uśmiechnęła się czując obejmujące ją ramię partnera… zasnęli oboje pozostając w miłosnym uścisku. Tym razem Morfeusz wziął ich razem w krainę odpoczynku. Tej nocy żadnego z nich nie męczyły nie urzeczywistnione pragnienia. Jedynie w swych snach dziewczyna słyszała odległy głos „- Mnie już nie ma. A ty musisz żyć dalej. On czekał na ciebie." który wywołał uśmiech na jej wargach.

- Dziękuję... – wyszeptała.

Ponownie tej nocy samotna łza spłynęła po jej policzku.


End file.
